AU Star Wars: A Second Chance
by Alpha545
Summary: AU, Sequel to The Master's Apprentice, again placed around ROTS, a bit before actually. Ahsoka Tano, Jayce Adar and Padmé Skywalker are shot by an Imperial star destroyer and die, the Force then decides to take fate in own hands again, how will this go?
1. Entry In A World

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own star Wars except for my made-up characters, the other miracles belong to George Lucas, please thank _him _for them.

**AN: **Welcome to the sequel to **The Master's Apprentice**!

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

* * *

**STAR WARS**

**A SECOND CHANCE**

**After Jayce Adar, Ahsoka Tano and Padmé Skywalker were killed by a **

**star destroyer commanded by Darth Vader and Darth Sidious**

**the Force decides to interfere**

**the Force takes fate back in time, to that very moment it **

**all went wrong, back to where Anakin Skywalker got visions **

**of his wife's death and erased those visions**

**now replacing their original selves, Padmé, Ahsoka and Jayce return to **

**the 'present' set at the very point they return from a mission to Adaill V**

**but now, they know what is to come**

**the Force has given the Galaxy a second chance**

**it is up to Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Skywalker and Jayce Adar to prevent the Galaxy **

**from falling into the clutches of Darth Sidious…**

* * *

**I: THE BEGINNING**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ENTRY IN A WORLD  
**

* * *

A flash, blinding and golden, the pain is gone…

* * *

The _Amidala _flashed out of hyperspace, the mirror-polished silver coating reflected the sunlight into the eyes of the captain of the _Resolute._

The console was beeping.

Jayce Adar woke up, as from a terrible dream, his eyes refused to open.

Someone was moving, pressing herself closer to him.

"Ahsoka?" Jayce's eyes opened and he immediately saw the rusty orange skin of Ahsoka Tano, the togruta girl groaned in response.

"Jayce?" the voice was confused and terrified.

"Are you… are you okay?" he asked her and felt how she was trembling, how _he _was trembling.

"I think so…." Ahsoka sobbed sad.

She didn't let go, the darkness had killed her, more so than the pain had, Jayce had been all she could hold on to.

"Ugh…".

"Padmé?" Jayce asked when he heard the sound.

"Right here…" Padmé replied.

"Are you okay?" He and Ahsoka stood up.

"I've broken all of my ribs, cracked my head…. yes, I'm fine," Padmé stood up and straightened her back, or at least tried to.

"How are you Ahsoka?" Ahsoka struggled to stand and let Jayce hold her up.

"I'm fine, just a bit disorientated," she said trembling.

"Eh…" Padmé looked at them the same way they did at her, amazed and confused.

Instead of wearing the exact same clothes as what they perceived a few minutes ago, they were wearing different.

Ahsoka had wrist to elbow armor, white, like the clone troopers had, and a communicator on the right arm, and small shoulder pieces, also white, then her boots, white, like clone troopers' ones and a, well, brown kama, Ahsoka suddenly felt like a clone ARC trooper.

The Jayce, now he looked different, like Anakin, he had dark brown Jedi robes, different than Anakin, and more like Ahsoka, he had white wrist to elbow armor, again a communicator on his right arm, and a black kama.

And Padmé, Padmé was wearing her usual, 'beautiful' 'shocking' sort of dress, like always.

"Well, I don't think we just _survived,_" Ahsoka said, but she couldn't say anything else.

Jayce had in the meantime walked to the console to turn the beeping off, but he just stood there.

"I think you two should see this…" he said small.

Ahsoka and Padmé walked to the front window and peered outside, they were overwhelmed immediately.

The Coruscanti sky was filled with triangle shaped cruisers, _Venator_-class cruisers, those they used during the clone wars, the humming of engines was hearable in the cockpit of the _Amidala _when they reached the atmosphere, the sunlight blocked away by a Venator every now and then.

"I don't think we survived, we went back in time…" Jayce realized and felt Ahsoka was standing as close as she could next to him.

He put an arm around her and stopped gazing at the Venators, then looked at Ahsoka, not knowing what to say, he then looked at Padmé, but again no words came up he could use.

R2-D2, an astromech droid with blue and grey panels on a white body, came into the cockpit, loudly twittering and beeping.

"What?" the three had began to understand binary, the droid language a bit, which turned out to be a big help.

R2 continued making the sounds.

"It's true then, we traveled back in time…" Ahsoka concluded.

"You're one hundred percent sure the ship's clock says so, and yours too?" Padmé asked disbelieving, glancing from R2 to C-3PO entering the cockpit too.

"Yes milady, and, well, I'm rather confused," the fuzzy voice said.

"As are we all, Threepio, but at least we are alive," Padmé sighed and sat down on one of the seats.

"Either this is the afterlife or the Force has decided we couldn't die yet," those were simple words, but they were hard to accept for the three.

Most certainly, if you just looked death in the eyes, you actually were it, dead.

"The, _Resolute _is trying to contact us," Jayce said, bowed over the console.

"Patch it, we'll see if we're back in a minute, they'll most certainly recognize you as a Jedi," Padmé said sighing again.

"_Captain of the _Amidala, _Please respond,_" a clone voice said, as every single clone had a slightly altered voice, Jayce recognized it immediately.

"Fence?" _wasn't he dead?_

"_Good to hear your voice sir, so will general Kenobi say…_" the voice ended in a sort of compassion.

"What Fence? What's wrong?".

"_Sir, you left without warning, he was mad at you when he found out you two had gone with senator Amidala, and he still is, you are his padawan after all,_" _oh great, this again…_

"Honestly Fence, I have been out for-well, I just got in, so to say, we all did," okay, he was seriously confused, they weren't back in time, they were in a new version of the clone wars, and it was weird.

"_I'm afraid I do not follow you sir, but you are cleared to land, the temple is waiting for you,_" Fence cut of the transmission.

"Well, have any of you noticed?" Jayce said unnecessarily.

"Yes, their armor seems to have changed from the one we know, helmets without fins, breather openings, quite a improvement I'd say," Ahsoka mused.

"Fence had a green kama-lining and shoulder pauldron, I like our new looks," Jayce concluded smiling.

"Wow, look at that," Padmé said, having found a recording in the databanks of the _Amidala._

"Okay…" Ahsoka and Jayce were knocked out cold for a second, the recording showed Padmé and Anakin kissing, and Yoda and Obi-Wan merely watching, and smiling along with it.

"They know…" Padmé peeped tight-throated, finding herself unable to realize it.

"And they're okay with it…" Ahsoka added and put her gloved hand on Padmé's shoulder.

_Here you think you've seen everything… _Jayce thought, and silently whispered it.

"Okay, we're coming up on the Jedi temple, this might be our chance to save the Galaxy from Sidious, so we have to act carefully," Padmé broke out of her trance and by pressing a simple button the recording faded away, but in her head, she could still see the blue ghost versions of her and Anakin embrace and kiss, and Yoda and Obi-Wan smiling as they watched.

"Yes, lets do that," she replied to herself again in a trance.

"Uh, sure," Jayce glanced at Ahsoka and then at the controls.

The silver ship streaked through the dreamy afternoon sky of Coruscant.

Then it landed on a landing pad, a landing pad like an arm sticking out of the five towered building, one on each corner and one in the middle.

The four walked to the boarding ramp, R2-D2, Ahsoka, Padmé and Jayce, they walked away from it, towards the temple.

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan said as he came running, mad and relieved at the same time, it was Jayce's Master all right.

"Obi-Wan?" Jayce said astonished at Obi-Wan's mad face, he was going to lash out at him, lecture him, berate him for whatever he'd done.

"What were you thinking?" Obi-Wan said restraining himself from screaming.

"Hold on," to their surprise it was Padmé who spoke.

"There is something you should know before you berate him-us," she corrected herself.

"I'm sorry, senator," Obi-Wan said and bowed friendly.

"You're probably not going to believe us, but I'll tell you anyway, we just got here, like we just were born, ugh, I'll explain it to you when we're inside, I need a few seconds to think of how I tell you this," Padmé glanced at Ahsoka and Jayce.

"Well, all right then, come on in," Obi-Wan said like he was inviting them into his house.

* * *

"… that's what happened, I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true," Padmé concluded her story.

Obi-Wan just looked at her, then Ahsoka, then finally Jayce, he didn't want to believe it was true, but it was, and he knew it, through the training bond he had with Jayce he felt his honesty.

All of their honesty.

"Wow, I can't- I- oh," he said, tripping on his own words.

Padmé, Jayce and Ahsoka were all looking at him in the most serious way.

They were in the meditation chamber, the one and only unoccupied room in the temple.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, it must be hard for you to take all at once," Jayce said.

"Shouldn't you be calling me _Master_?".

"All right, _Master, _it must be hard for you to take all at once," Jayce corrected himself.

"Yes, it is, but shouldn't we report this to the council?" Obi-Wan asked astonished.

"No, only you and Yoda must know, you two are the only ones with a clear mind, and us," Ahsoka stated and Jayce and Padmé nodded approvingly.

"All right then, he's in his room right now, we'll explain the situation to him, and that he can't tell anyone about it," Obi-Wan sighed "He isn't going to like getting orders from you three…".

"He'll have to, it's the only way," Jayce said sad.

* * *

"Unbelievable, that is, yet true, it is," the old green Jedi Master said and rested his gimer stick on the floor.

"You three, send back in time you were," it was simply impossible, yet it was true, the old Master just couldn't quite conceive it.

Three serious faces looked at him.

"Master Yoda, you mustn't tell anyone, whatsoever," Jayce inhaled some fresh air "Because we need to prevent it from happening again,".

"Of course," the Chancellor a Sith, _the_ Sith, the one they were looking for, and the answer brought by two padawans, suddenly way more experienced than before they left for Adaill V, and a senator, the wife of Anakin Skywalker.

"An infinite mystery the Force is, as experienced first hand you have," Yoda mused from seemingly far away, staring at the room's ceiling with great interest.

"And we must stay with the light, Sidious controls the Senate, simply rules the Galaxy, darkness overrules us, we must make light," Obi-Wan said smiling lightly yet sad.

"Wise Jedi the three of you have become, and senator Amidala, already your understanding of the Force, outranks most padawans it does,".

Joy filled Ahsoka's, Jayce's and Padmé's heart, the Jedi, and Anakin, were still alive.

* * *

**AN: **Well, hello people!

I'm loving it, I'm free, vacation, woohoo!, so I'll be writing a _lot._

Please Review and Enjoy this Chapter, maybe the whole story in the future….


	2. Padawans?

**CHAPTER TWO: PADAWANS?**

* * *

**AN: **Who said anything about padawans…?

* * *

A round room, a holotable in the middle, six consoles against the walls, and a stair with exactly ten steps, the briefing room hadn't changed a bit.

The grey room was filled with a blue glow, Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi were listening to a report on the outer rim sieges.

"_Saleucami has been won, the battles have stopped yesterday, Felucia however, Knight Aayla Secura and Knight Barriss Offee have landed there, the battle has just started, so far, not much progress, the triad of evil has proven rather… resistant,_" the Jedi in the hologram said.

"What about Mygeeto?" Mace asked with a grim face.

"_Well, Master Windu, we don't know much about the siege on Mygeeto, they're being jammed most of the time…_" The Jedi sighed.

"Very well, tell us what you can then," Obi-Wan said sighing.

"_The siege has started, the energy collector has been shut down and Master Ki-Adi Mundi has over half of the planet covered, but the crystal buildings are still full of droids, they're still being hit hard every day,_".

"Then we'll have to trust in Master Mundi's ability to handle this on his own, as he requested, we will not send any reinforcements," Master Windu said.

"_Requested_ that, master Mundi had?" Yoda asked suddenly.

"_Yes, Master Yoda, he knows any reinforcements will be ambushed upon arrival, he told me,_".

"Informed of that, I was not," Yoda closed his eyes a bit and thought.

"_But Master, I left a datapad with it in your room,_" the Jedi said confused.

"I had not seen, but in my room since yesterday morning I have not been," Yoda explained and the Jedi in the hologram nodded understanding.

"Very well then, thank you for your report," Obi-Wan said and made slight bow.

The Jedi nodded and bowed, then the hologram faded away into nothing.

"In the meantime, there is another case we should discuss," Obi-Wan said to Yoda.

"Yes, right you are Obi-Wan, new light this development shines, but proceed carefully we should,".

Mace had no idea where the two were talking about, and he wasn't even going to try getting past their mental shields to see what they were thinking.

"Ehm, excuse me, I don't think I follow you," Mace tried.

The pointed ears of Yoda raised a bit and Yoda looked asking at Obi-Wan.

"Master Windu, what I'm about to tell you _must _stay a secret," Obi-Wan said serious.

"You can trust me," Mace replied with a little bit curiosity leaking through the emotionless face he always seemed to have.

"Palpatine is Sidious, the Chancellor is the Sith Lord," Obi-Wan whispered sad.

"What?" Mace suppressed a scream.

"Know, no one can, only us six,".

"Us six?".

"Master Yoda, you, senator Amidala, Jayce Adar, Ahsoka Tano and me," Obi-Wan explained.

"What do they have to do with it?" Mace was getting more confused every second.

"Go to my room we should, a sensitive subject this is," Yoda said and placed his gimer stick on the red carpet in the hall, making a short _bonk _sound.

* * *

"… So- eh- but- eh-" Mace couldn't find a word to say, not that any word in his vocabulary would fit.

"True it is Master Windu, but act hastily, we must not, other factors, revealed they have been," Yoda said and looked at Master Windu with an do-you-understand-what-I-am-saying? Look.

"We have proof, recordings from Artoo Deetoo's databanks, it is all true," Obi-Wan said, glad it wasn't him sitting there anymore.

"Master Obi-Wan, train with your padawan you should, so should Anakin Skywalker," Yoda said out of the blue.

"Why?, Master…".

"See that, you will soon enough," Yoda's green lips curled a bit, it was a smile, an undeniably playful smile.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan stood up and bowed, then left the room.

"Master Windu, understand you do, that an unbelievable opportunity given to us, the Force has?".

"Yes Master Yoda, I do,".

"Waste it, we must not, much experience young Adar and Tano have gained, defeated Grievous Jayce has, in his former, hmm… life, turned young Tano back to the light, he has too, young Tano survived the attack on this temple, held her own against a turned Anakin, she even has," Yoda told proud, proud that the order still had humble Jedi.

"That's huge, wait, Master Yoda, did you let Obi-Wan train with Jayce to…?" Mace said realizing.

"Yes Master Windu, yes, I did…" Yoda smiled.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Jayce stood facing each other in the sparring room.

"Ready Master?" Jayce asked and activated his lightsaber, a blue beam rose up before him, in a perfectly to the book Shien stance.

"Always Jayce," Obi-Wan replied smiling and activated his own lightsaber, also a blue one.

"Let's go," Jayce said and stepped forward.

Obi-Wan waited uncertain for a moment, did _he _have to attack first?

"C'mon, your move," Jayce said.

Obi-Wan walked towards Jayce and slashed vertically down.

Jayce blocked easily and attacked with one of those quick and deadly slashes Shien stood known for.

Obi-Wan parried, _yes, _he thought, _Jayce has learned, but I can still beat him._

Actually, Obi-Wan was doing it with ease, he was slightly disappointed, though Jayce had grown in Shien, he was still a bit lash, and he was wrongly using Ataru as support for Shien, and he'd thought he knew his padawan, apparently not.

Again a quick Shien slash, easily parried, Obi-Wan didn't even have to fall back to Soresu, like he'd done sparring with Anakin these days.

For a minute, Obi-Wan considered going into the attack himself, the he did it, Ataru, like Qui-Gon Jinn, his Master always used, until, at Theed, his Master had died, because Ataru's open swings, it had left Qui-Gon vulnerable to the Zabrak's quick and deadly double bladed lightsaber.

But, at the very moment Obi-Wan pressed the attack, in a pause where he started, the balance shifted.

Obi-Wan's blue blade came towards Jayce, it seemed, for Jayce's Shien, impossible.

The two blue blades locked.

_What?_

Again he swung his blade towards Jayce, again the two blue lightsabers twirled and locked in a flash, this wasn't Shien...

_This is Soresu! _Obi-Wan thought bewildered, he realized he'd simply been suckered, Shien had been a ruse to draw him out, and now he was paying for falling for the ruse.

_I can still push him back, _Obi-Wan thought, since Soresu, which was also his own favorite style, meant giving ground, and tiring the opponent out.

No, it didn't go that way, the blades twirled all around them, yet Jayce didn't give _any _ground.

_Blast! _

Obi-Wan barely parried a blow that came from Jayce's blue blade, which was already blocking Obi-Wan's rapid Ataru counterstrikes.

_That was Djem So! _He'd been waiting, Jayce had been lying in wait for that moment where Obi-Wan struggled a bit, then he'd struck, like a Kashyyyk slashing spider waiting in the darkness for it's prey.

Jayce had first suckered him, turning out to be Soresu specialist after a Shien ruse, then, when he'd found a way to break Jayce, he'd again outsmarted him, with Djem So, like Anakin was specialized in. Djem so was attacking, Soresu was defense, and the two opposites had been perfectly molten together by Jayce, no more Shii-Cho, but pure styles.

Funny actually, since Shien and Djem So are seen as the same style, form V, but there is a difference: Djem So was an 'enhancement' on Soresu, and thus very defensive based, yet attacking to create an opening yourself, while Shien was aggressive, based on quickly attacking less than finding an opening, Shien was for the impatient, usually dark Jedi or Sith used it.

Obi-Wan smiled, he was proud of his padawan, being able to not only outsmart him and outfight him, but also doing it with relative ease, well, ease, okay, he could do it.

_Sokan, _Obi-Wan realized, since they were in an open space with no obstacles, Jayce used wide slashes to gain strength, that was the one thing that kept Jayce back, and why he used Soresu, his physical strength, Obi-Wan was physically stronger than him.

Their battle continued, padawans and masters alike had gathered around the sparring mat.

How many times did it happen that the apprentice was actually winning?

_Starters, _Obi-Wan thought as he dealt an easily parried blow, _I thought we were going to train, not have a full scale duel…_

Obi-Wan started pushing Jayce back, relying on his physical strength and ability to combine Soresu and Ataru into one style.

Master Kenobi is winning, most of the audience thought then, but Jayce wasn't out of tricks yet.

Rules of sparring are simple, you have to stay on the mat, your lightsaber must be set to the lowest power- pulse- and energy- level.

And Jayce was almost standing next to the mat, he wasn't going to let that happen though, all his senses were at fighting Obi-Wan, and the Force was guiding him in doing so.

He leapt over Obi-Wan and blocked a slash on the way, then he landed behind Obi-Wan and their blades locked.

"You're good you know that?" Obi-Wan said to him while the two blades were perfectly crossed and crackling.

"That's funny, so are you," Jayce replied and pushed his blade forward, he was losing, why?, he was tired, Obi-Wan had caught him sparring with Cin Drallig, the temple's blade master, and that was pretty hard, though not so hard as fighting Obi-Wan.

Then it happened, the conclusion of the most interesting thing that had happened in the temple since Cad Bane had visited.

Obi-Wan and Jayce both thrusting their sabers forward, at the exact same time.

Both sabers found themselves sizzling against the robes of the enemy, not piercing it, because they couldn't, this was _training _after all.

"What an end, we'd both be dead if this were real," Obi-Wan said with a smile growing on his face.

"Oh boy," Jayce said chuckling.

* * *

"Why didn't you do that when we were sparring?" Cin Drallig said applauding and walked towards Jayce, then patted him on his shoulder.

"Because I wanted to save my energy," Jayce said and sighed when he extinguished his blue blade.

"Well, 'my young padawan', for once, it seems _I _have much to learn, you've grown considerably, not just mastering Soresu, but also Djem So, I'm impressed, I really am," Obi-Wan said smiling and patted Jayce on his shoulder.

Jayce wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around, finally noticing the audience of Masters and padawans.

Then Ahsoka and Anakin came towards them.

"Wow, we were done way quicker," Anakin said, broadly smiling.

"He started punching and kicking at the end-" _don't you just hate it when your Master is the Chosen One? _She said without a sound to Jayce.

"Jayce, I can't say for sure, but I'll mention your name for being knighted," Obi-Wan said.

"So will I for you snips," Anakin added.

"And I thought we already were knighted Ahsoka, guess we'll have to do the whole thing again," Jayce whispered smiling to Ahsoka, just loud enough for only her to hear it.

"Shush," Obi-Wan whispered warning.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the lazy chair during a council meeting, listening to the arguing that was happening now, until Yoda cut it.

They went over to a new topic, knighting, who was to be knighted?

"May I suggest-" Obi-Wan swallowed "We let padawans Tano and Adar skip the trials, and promote them to knights,".

It was silent, not often would a master offer his own padawan, that would be unfair to other padawans, like the master's padawan had privileges over the others.

"A good idea, that is, the war, trial enough for them it was," Yoda said nodding.

"I agree," Mace said, while all the other members in the council watched the three.

They did not understand, hadn't Tano and Adar disobeyed orders? They had seen how mad Obi-Wan had been at first, when he found out.

The Force told them it was true though, so they all raised their hands, it was unanimous.

Mace didn't even have to count, he nodded.

"They will be knighted, any others?".

* * *

Ahsoka and Jayce stood face to face with their masters, why they didn't need a knighting ceremony, or didn't want, Anakin didn't know, but he was happy that Ahsoka was knighted.

* * *

**AN: **so, did you like the fight?

I had to let Mace Windu know, he's part of that third, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace, I just had to.

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, please Review it, and Enjoy!


	3. Mission To Utapau

**CHAPTER THREE: MISSION TO UTAPAU**

* * *

Ahsoka, Jayce and Fence walked to the briefing room, Artoo followed them, to Anakin's great dismay.

Artoo seemed a bit afraid of Anakin after the mission to Adaill V, Anakin didn't know why, Ahsoka, Jayce and Padmé did, but why would they tell him?

Master's Yoda and Obi-Wan were already waiting in the room, facing a hologram of a sinkhole.

"Hello Masters," Ahsoka and Jayce said, bowing.

"Hello, Tano and Adar, hallo commander Fence," Yoda greeted smiling.

"Good to see you," Obi-Wan said.

"Good to see you too, sir," Fence said.

They gathered around the holotable.

"A mission, for you, we have,".

Fence glanced at Ahsoka and Jayce, they had definitely changed, as a clone, he wasn't supposed to notice or even care for those things, but as a human, he did.

"Utapau," Obi-Wan started and a blue hologram of the planet appeared.

"Grievous is there, as you said," he nodded at Ahsoka and Jayce.

Fence was confused, what had happened on that mission to Adaill V?

"You, are being send," he glanced at Jayce with a smile, Jayce would be more than a match for Grievous.

"A fleet large enough to capture three star systems the size of Utapau's committed to this assault is, but on Utapau, the initial assault, will not be," Yoda looked at Obi-Wan.

"No, on the other side of the system is a CIS convoy, a rendezvous point so to say," Obi-Wan said.

"A diversion," Ahsoka realized, after which Yoda smiled and nodded.

"Learn much, you have,".

"Yes, a diversion, one of you, Ahsoka, will lead the fifth fleet to attack the convoy, while the other, Jayce, with Fence, goes to Utapau, Grievous will send his troops to reinforce the convoy, at the time, only three of the Venators have been used in the attack, Grievous will get overconfident, and you, Ahsoka, will spring the trap, six more cruisers, in the meantime, since Grievous won't go help the convoy himself, Jayce will confront him," Obi-Wan took a breath.

"Why won't Grievous help the convoy himself, Sir?" Fence asked.

"Because the separatist council is on Utapau, he has to be there to safeguard them," Ahsoka explained.

"Forgive my question Sir, but how do we know?".

"Experience," Jayce simply answered.

"Fence, you will go with Jayce because you are elite, a fine warrior, Jayce won't be facing _just _grievous, but also a dozen of droids, you are ARC, Commando, null ARC all in one, only controlled, you will be capable of helping Jayce just fine," Obi-Wan said smiling, hinting to Jayce.

"Thank you ,Sir," he glanced at Jayce, suspecting that those were his words, Jayce always praised him about his skills.

"You alone will be capable, in the meantime, we ask one more thing, advice," Obi-Wan knew Fence expression had changed under that faceless helmet.

"Stay here on Coruscant, be there for Anakin, and Obi-Wan, be honest to him, don't cut him off, if he's feeling cut off, maybe you should tell him about what we saw, what we know," Jayce and Ahsoka said nearly in choir.

"Right they are, now young ones, go, may the Force be with you," Yoda said and Jayce and Ahsoka bowed.

* * *

"So, we agree, I lead Blue squadron in there, while Red and other squadrons go in there," Ahsoka concluded the briefing and turned the holotable off.

"Sir yes, Sir," everyone said and left the room.

"Jayce, be careful," Ahsoka said when everyone, everyone including Fence had left.

Jayce smiled at her.

"I did it before, besides, you're going to join me in the battle, so you can keep an eye on me, right?" he asked smiling.

"Jayce, I don't want to lose you, I had, well…" Ahsoka doubted if she should say it.

"Ahsoka, c'mon, you can tell me," Jayce said and put his arms around her.

"I've been having nightmares, that I'll turn to the dark side again…" she said and rested her face in Jayce's chest.

"Then I will turn you back just the same, Ahsoka, I won't let you go that easily, I love you," Jayce put his hand on the side of her forehead and caressed it.

"Thanks Jayce," Ahsoka kissed him on his cheek and turned around.

* * *

Jayce remembered nothing of the travel to Utapau, he'd been talking with Fence all the way, and now they stood on a landing platform in the city.

Fence just followed Jayce, Pau'ans, tall humanoid beings came towards them, wearing long red-brown robes and walking with grace.

They were followed by Utai , short stubby creatures, the workhorses on Utapau.

"Good morning Master Jedi, Commander," said the one up front, making a good guess on Fence's rank.

"Good morning master Medon," Jayce said, remembering the Pau'an's name.

Tion Medon, clearly surprised continued.

"What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" he said with accented basic while the Utais ran to the freighter that had brought them to Utapau, scampering equipment and something that looked like a fuel tank.

"Unfortunately, the war," he decided to do what he did last time.

"There is no war here, unless you brought it with you," the Pau'an's accent spoke, the th with emphasis.

"We've come here to look for General Grievous, reports say he's somewhere in this system," he already knew Grievous was here, but he was going to see what he could get out of Medon.

"He's here," Medon bowed forward and whispered in his ear, Fence moved his rifle uncertain.

"We are being held hostage, tenth level, thousands of droids, you must leave," he urged.

"I know, I've come prepared," he nodded at Fence.

"He'll never defeat them alone," Medon said, still wanting Jayce to leave.

"No, but I've got a big fleet waiting for my signal,".

"How can we help?" Medon's attitude changed dramatically, suddenly he wasn't thinking Jayce was a foolish idiot.

"Evacuate the citizens, if you have any warriors, now is the time," Jayce said, not moving a muscle.

The wind was playing with his hair, as was the Force playing with the wind.

Even though the sinkholes were perfect shelter for Utapau's hyperwinds, the wind still reached the platforms.

"If there's anything we can help you with?" Medon asked.

"Yes, I'd like transport to the tenth level, I'm sorry, are you familiar with the name Boga?".

Medon was, clearly.

"Yes, she was one of the feistiest Varactyl we had, we let her free, I'm surprised you've heard of her, as an offworlder," Medon said surprised.

"Well, in my travels I've heard a lot, I'm a real animal lover," he added smiling, a bit disappointed though, he'd hoped to see Boga again.

"But there are other Varactyls, if you wish," Medon offered kindly.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he bowed and the Pau'ans left.

"Well Sir, what now?" Fence asked.

"We'll split up, it will take us some time to get there," he pointed at the other side of the sink hole, _tenth level, thousands of droids_, Medon had said.

"Well then Sir, you going in casually?" Fence asked with an undeniable smile under his helmet.

"Me casually, you rampage, easy come easy go," Jayce joked, under clones that would mean Jayce would simply walk in, while Fence would go in shooting, usually that also meant Jayce would go in first.

"Okay Sir,".

"See you there Fence,".

"Leave some tinnies for me, would you?" now this, _this_, was not clone, _this _was human, friendship.

"_If_, I get the chance, I will, be safe Commander," Jayce said.

Then the two left, each one way around, Jayce took the left path to Grievous, and Fence the right one.

* * *

Ahsoka stood next to the red-and-grey eta 2 _Actis_-class light interceptor, or simply the Jedi starfighter, Artoo was in its astromech socket.

A transmission came through.

"_General Adar is about to engage Grievous,_" it simply said.

This was where it would become dangerous.

"Okay, Red Squadron, let's roll," she said as she jumped into the interceptor's cockpit and strapped herself in.

"_We're coming General Tano,_".

She had to get used to be called General Tano soon, otherwise she might not even realize people were talking to her.

The interceptor left the Venator's safe hangar and entered the already ensuing battle.

"Artoo, power to thrusters and lasers," the droid twittered affirming.

"Good, Oddball?".

"_We're on your tail General Tano,_" the clone voice said through the comm.

"Good, mark my position and form your squad up behind me," Ahsoka ordered and looked at the ARC-170 squadron forming up behind her.

R2 beeped slightly scared.

"I know," she said after quickly turning the comm off so the clones wouldn't hear her.

"It's a little bit scary, it was around here that the order was issued, but I trust masters Yoda and Obi-Wan can handle that," she said, then opened the comm again.

"_We lost your signal, Sir, is something wrong?_" Oddball's voice said worried.

"I'm all right, the battle must be interfering with my comm," Ahsoka lied.

A group of Vulture droids and Tri-fighters came to meet them, Vulture droids were regular pain, but _Tri-fighters, _they were a different class, with their upgraded autonomous droid brains they were smarter, Tri-fighters were also quicker, more maneuverable, and had quicker guns, a definite match for any Jedi, well, except for Saesee Tiin maybe, and Anakin of course.

Ahsoka opened fire, the Vultures, traveling up front to get the Tri-fighters, who were smarter and quicker than Vultures, but also less armored, close to the ARC fighters of the clones.

Five of the Vultures were destroyed in a blooming of fire and superheated gases, pulverized by the plasma coming out of the barrels on Ahsoka's starfighter.

Red squad split up, the Tri-fighters went right past them, and so the Tri-fighters missed their first chance, nine V-wings, traveling at the very back of the squadron, hit the Tri-fighters, their red bolts of plasma broke easily through the Tri-fighters hull and made them explode.

"Head count," Ahsoka said when they had that done.

"_We're missing two ARC's and one_ _Nimbus_," Oddball replied.

"_They're coming back for another run,_" he said.

"We'll hit them just as hard, break when they're in range and open fire," Ahsoka said, remembering a trick Anakin had once used.

So they did, breaking gave them extra shots at the Tri-fighters, and nearly al of them were destroyed, three survived.

"I'll take them, you go to Blue Squadron," Ahsoka turned her starfighter around and opened the chase.

"_Hit them hard, Sir,_" Oddball said.

"It's the only way I know how, captain,".

"_He-he,_" the clone voice laughed.

Ahsoka was chasing three Tri-fighters now, the first one was easy, it got in her crosshair immediately, two green plasma bolts send it to the scrapheap, well, there wasn't really anything left for the scrapheap.

Then the next two, they were changing course.

Ahsoka pulled the yoke back and the starfighter made a 180.

The two Tri-fighters were harassing a ARC-170, luckily the ARC had good shielding and held the first blasts.

"_They're all over me, I-!_" an ARC had three cockpits, well, the back one had just been shot.

"Hold on, Artoo, get a lock on those two," Ahsoka closed her eyes a bit to make sure she wouldn't hit the ARC.

_LOCK ON, IT IS SAFE TO FIRE _

The screen showed, translating Artoo.

Ahsoka pulled the secondary fire trigger,and the two Tri-fighters disappeared in a fiery cloud of gas and plasma, metal and radiating substances.

The two proton torpedoes launched from the two missile launchers on the interceptor had hit their targets, the ARC was safe, well, as safe as you can be in such a big battle.

"_Thank you, Sir,_" the clones replied.

"Don't mention it, get back to the _Vigilance, _you're too vulnerable now," Ahsoka advised more than she ordered it.

"_I'm all right, Sir, I'm fit too fight,_" the clone replied a bit overconfident of his current situation.

"No, I don't want to waste any lives, get back to the _Vigilance, _it's safer for you," she said and blasted a Vulture that came unknowingly into her line of fire.

"_Yes, Sir,_" the ARC went back to the _Vigilance._

Ahsoka Tano sighed and steered the interceptor back into the full-scale battle.

* * *

**AN: **Well, here it is, nothing to say about it.

Please Review and Enjoy this Chapter!


	4. Utapau's Way

**CHAPTER FOUR: UTAPAU'S WAY**

* * *

For a moment Jayce just stood there, on that pecrasteel walkway, thinking about if he should approach it differently this time.

Then he jumped from it.

He landed almost soundless, just a soft _boom, _really soft, and he was really glad he'd dropped the wrist armor and kama, as Ahsoka had done, _no restrictions, just a weapon_.

She had gone back to her old suit, and Jayce had simply dumped the armor and kama, but he'd kept the Jedi robes.

The General didn't notice him, nor did any of the droids, he stood in the middle of the hangar-like room.

"Hello there, General Grievous," he said.

Grievous and nine of his magnaguards turned around, the magnaguards activated their shock staffs.

"Jedi…" Grievous whispered.

"You passed your eye-sight test,".

"Make him suffer," Grievous ordered the magnaguards while he stepped back.

"I already am…" Jayce said and used the Force to make two of the nine magnaguards smash into each other, with their shock staffs in front of them so that they shocked each other to death.

_Okay, two down, seven to go, _Jayce thought and activated his lightsaber.

The two up front came running towards him, he jumped over them and sliced right through their middles.

Three more bolted towards him, he jumped up to evade one purple electrical charge on the end of the shock staff and pierced the magnaguards chest, then threw the motionless body on another magnaguard that came running, turned around and let his lightsaber follow through the metal body of the magnaguard, who's legs kept on walking for a few seconds before dropping dead on the ground.

_Two more, _Jayce centered himself for combat and angled his lightsaber to the ground.

The first magnaguard tried jumping and coming down with a shock staff aimed for Jayce face.

Well, that didn't turn out too well, Jayce dodged.

Then the blue crystal clear blade forced a way through the magnaguard's wiring and metal encasing, going from the droids left shoulder to though his right leg.

The last magnaguard, having, in the meantime, snuck up on Jayce, pushed the purple electric charged end of his shock staff into Jayce's arm.

Jayce batted the staff away and made a head to between the legs slash clean through the magnaguards body.

It dropped almost sighing on the ground.

"Well, I suffered General, hardly a challenge," Jayce played, standing about two meter in front of Grievous, knowing full well the General would only enjoy fighting him.

"Jedi scum," Grievous threw at him and growled.

He heard safety being turned off on blasters, the droids were aiming for him, but Grievous was in the line of fire.

"Back away, I will deal with this Jedi slime, myself," he prepared himself.

"Your move,".

"You fool," he scolded "I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku,".

He shook his cape from his shoulders and stretched his arms horizontal above the ground, like two persons were pulling on his arms.

Then the arms split.

Four duranium arms, each arm one hand, each hand three fingers, two whole and one half.

And four was the exact number of the cylindrical lightsaber hilts hanging in his well, his artificial hips.

Each arm took a lightsaber and activated it.

The right upper hand held a green one, the right lower hand a blue, the left upper a blue, the left lower a green, all different hilts, trophies from the Jedi Grievous had killed.

He swung every one of them into a battle ready position.

His yellow reptilian eyes focused on Jayce, his duranium fingers gripped the lightsabers tightly.

"Are you prepared to discover your end?" if Grievous had a face instead of a mask, he would've smiled.

"I will promise you this, it will be painful," he snorted.

Then he started spinning his front two lightsabers, and walked steadily towards Jayce, showering him with sparks of and superheated metal as the lightsabers hit the pecrasteel floor.

Jayce poised his lightsaber and readied himself, awaiting that clash of lightsabers that was now becoming inevitable.

* * *

A bloom of fire and superheated radiating gas appeared on the spot where picoseconds ago had been a Tri-fighter.

"Is that the last of 'em here, Artoo?" Ahsoka Tano asked the astromech droid.

A confirming beep.

"Good, then shall we spring the trap?" Ahsoka asked R2-D2.

_YOU SHOULD, EVERYTHING ADDS UP NOW._

Ahsoka smiled after reading the cockpit screen and searched the comm for contact with the _Vigilance._

"Admiral Haze, do you copy?".

"_I copy, General Tano,"_.

"Good, tell our backup to move in, we're closing the trap, I hope you can win this battle without me, Admiral," she said.

"_You go, General, I'll be fine handling the battle,"._

Ahsoka smiled and docked with the hyperspace booster ring that the _Vigilance _dispatched.

It was a very short jump, and the coordinates were already prepared, Ahsoka jumped to lightspeed right away.

In a flash, in seconds, she was there, Utapau.

And three cruisers arrived at the same time, one Venator and two _Acclamator II-_class cruisers.

They were approaching Utapau, better said, Pau city.

She joined the group of LAAT/iraining down on Pau city, then she set her fighter down where Jayce had put the freighter down.

She swung out of the fighter and looked at the control center where Jayce and Grievous were fighting, she couldn't see them, it was too far away, but she could imagine what it would look like, and Grievous was winning…

* * *

Jayce backed out slowly, the sparks of hot molten pecrasteel were flying all around him, but they didn't hit him.

Grievous rapidly spinning lightsabers were like buzz saws, and Jayce did not fancy touching them if not with a lightsaber's blade.

He backed out another step, Grievous lunged forward and Jayce caught the blades, then pushed them back, the duel had officially started.

Jayce wondered where Fence was, he hadn't been killed, Jayce could still sense him, but he couldn't pinpoint an exact location.

The slash of Grievous lightsabers nearly hit him, no _time to think about that, I have to focus, _Jayce centered himself and adapted himself to the situation.

He applied Soresu, he had no hope of breaking through the maze of four lightsabers.

Jayce jumped over Grievous and slashed, Grievous blocked with one saber, without turning around yet, then he turned, swinging two lightsabers sideways and one from above, the first one still blocking Jayce's lightsaber.

Jayce let himself fall sideways, into the trench next to the middle walkway they were on.

This brought him at the same height as Grievous legs, which ended in large, four toed claws.

He jumped up on the middle walkway again, Grievous snarling lightsabers only barely missing a cut on his legs.

Grievous threw a frenzy of crackling lightsaber blades at him, one that Jayce would rather not have to counter with Djem So, _never counter such an overwhelming attack, with an attack._

Then, he caught Grievous left upper blade near the hand, on the _inside, _he brought his saber down and followed through the duranium wrist.

-slice-

Grievous and Jayce both backed out a few steps, Jayce called the deactivated falling lightsaber to his hand, it landed in a reverse grip.

While turning it around he reactivated and threw the blue blade at Grievous, Grievous' blade met the metal hilt mid air, two halves fell on the ground.

But Grievous had no time to watch, only hear the pieces hit the pecrasteel floor with a high _ting, _Jayce was already on top of it, coming down out of a leaping dive at Grievous' blade.

One down, three to go.

The other two blades started spinning like buzz saws again, then Grievous launched them forward.

Jayce _had_ to back out, so he rolled backwards, now there was some distance between him and Grievous.

Grievous threw his lightsabers in the air and prepared to throw another frenzy of lightsaber blades at Jayce, who was actually faring better than any other Jedi he'd met, Jayce was creative, as he'd shown with the lightsaber throw, he was making good use of his environment, as shown when Jayce used the trenches next to the middle walkway as shelter, it would be a challenge for him.

_But a challenge, nothing more… _General Grievous thought.

Blasts suddenly filled the control center.

Ropes were thrown down from the archway above the open viewport, clones came rappelling down from them.

Fence smiled from within his helmet, his DC-15 rifle at full automatic, spraying blue bolts into the room, overwhelming the droids who had been watching the fight between Jayce and Grievous.

Then LAAT/i rained down from the sky, a triangle shadow loomed up over the sinkhole, the _Meadow _had entered the battle.

All sorts of rapid deployment vehicles swarmed the sinkhole, _Jadthu-_class landers, LAAT/igunships, landing on the sandstone or pecrasteel landing platforms with their cargo bay doors wide open, so that the clone troopers could immediately enter the battle.

Battle droids returned fire, they went running to meet the clones in combat.

The first wave of clones had landed, then the second came, from the same ropes as the first wave had used rappelled more clones, _and_ Ahsoka Tano.

Grievous turned back to Jayce and fixed his yellow venom-filled eyes at him.

"Army or not, you must realize, you are doomed…" he threatened.

Two lightsabers activated behind him, a yellow shoto and a green standard lightsaber.

"I hear you!" Grievous said like he was playing hide-and-seek with a kid and turned around, meeting Ahsoka's blades with two of his own while his third met Jayce's blade.

This is why it's useful to fight with two against one, if one of you loses ground, the other one wins ground, automatically.

"You still have ears?" Ahsoka replied.

Grievous started spinning his blades again, but now to keep the two Jedi at a distance, rather than to attack.

Jayce looked at the ensuing battle between the clones and the battle droids.

There was a line, a line no droid could pass, nor a clone, without paying with his life, as soon as anyone crossed it, the body dropped.

"I assume this is the part where you advise me to surrender?" Grievous said with a small laugh through his breathing.

"Or it could be the part where we take you to pieces and send you to Palpatine's office as a reminder of what happens if you oppose Jedi," Jayce said smiling.

"I'll choose the third option, where I see kill you in the most painful ways," If Grievous could smile, if he had a face instead of a mask, he would have smiled, or laughed, but he couldn't laugh, not normally at least.

"We should really go through the rules again, there is no option three," Ahsoka said.

"I have no rules!" Grievous shouted and attacked on both sides.

"Oh, well, then we'll just take you apart then, if you don't mind," Jayce said casually in response.

Grievous again lashed out, Jayce and Ahsoka barely blocked all of the chops and slashes.

"You'd wish you could, Jedi scum!" Grievous shouted and batted his sabers onto theirs.

* * *

Fence pressed the attack, a B2 battle droid had reached him.

He pressed the barrel into the droids head and pulled the trigger, the blue-grey droid fell backwards and plumbed on the ground.

_-click-_

_Clip empty, _Fence realized and ducked behind cover, or, a destroyed spider droid.

Release lock, pull out empty clip, throw it away, take new full clip, insert it, lock back on, and shoot, it was automatically done for Fence.

Battle ready because of the Kaminoan training center, battle hardened by experience, Fence was a fine soldier, a skilled warrior, and a feared combatant, he was ready, and this, was what he enjoyed.

Fighting.

"Being a soldier is tough,", people say, "But it's also fun,".

_And hard, and painful, _he'd told his instructor.

"Only if you get shot, and to prevent exactly that, is why you are here," he had replied.

_True, _Fence now thought, _only if you get shot, _he ducked back in cover when a detonator flew over.

* * *

**AN: **Is the battle good?

Please tell me in a Review!

And Enjoy, of course! Can't forget about Enjoying!


	5. Grievous

**CHAPTER FIVE: GRIEVOUS**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano ducked to evade a lightsaber blade that her own forest green lightsaber failed to catch.

The blue saber of Grievous swung a wide arc above her head and clashed against the clear blue blade of Jayce Adar, Jayce pressed the blade back and jumped to evade a green blade swinging towards his leg.

Almost a clear shot at Grievous head now, the blue lightsaber came down.

Crackling sounds and groaning.

A blue blade crossed with a blue blade, Grievous' senses and reflexes had been enhanced greatly with implants and others.

The electrodrivers in Grievous' arm easily overpowered Jayce's slash, after all, it had been an attack, not a block.

Raged Grievous started using more unorthodox moves, instead of only lightsaber fighting, he started kicking, the battle had just become a lot harder.

Grievous' claw-like foot placed itself in Jayce's chest, with force.

All of the air was gone out of his lungs, he soared through the air, gasping for breath, regaining air.

Then he hit the wall, again his lungs were empty, the impact had numbed his entire body.

Ahsoka pressed on, she rolled forward, under Grievous and aimed a cut a the Grievous' leg, hit, but not entirely through, she'd barely scratched the duranium hull.

She jumped up, using the General's broad and armored shoulders as an aid to push of from, she couldn't stay there, so she jumped, three lightsaber blades missed her on a hair distance.

An opening, the slightest, but an opening, her green blade followed through the lightsaber hilt and killed the blade it was producing.

Two down, two to go.

Jayce got up again and called his lightsaber to his hand, then he leapt to Grievous, who, at the moment, kicked Ahsoka into the ceiling.

Ahsoka remembered nothing of her short trip to the ceiling, only the landing, or the crash, whatever, her body was numb.

Jayce landed practically on Grievous' blade, his own blade in front of him pushed against the two lightsabers, with Jayce putting his weight, the momentum and the Force behind it, Grievous stumbled back.

Jayce's lightsaber became a fan of blue light, Djem So was open now, Grievous had lost his overwhelming frenzy.

_Grievous_ was struggling now, not to attack, because all he did was attacking, but to defend, Soresu Djem So or Shien never had been his strongest point, Grievous was aggressive, Juyo, Ataru, Makashi, _those_ styles fit him.

He wasn't going to win against Jayce now, not while the majority of circumstances worked against him, so Grievous ran.

_What he does best, running, _Jayce thought and looked at Grievous, who climbed into a wheel bike, like the last time.

_Wait, if Boga is not here, then how am I going to ever chase him? _Jayce realized.

_Whistle, _the Force told him.

Jayce whistled sharply.

"_Honnnk!" _Jayce recognized the high yell immediately.

"Boga?".

The green lizard didn't answer, Jayce looked around, he noticed a group of battle droids.

"Uh-oh," one of the B1 battle droids said with a robotic voice.

The dragonmount landed on top of them.

Boga was a Varactyl, four meter tall at the shoulder, long crooked legs that ended in five-clawed feet clearly designed for scaling the Utapau'an cliffs, then a ten meter long and powerful tail ridged with spines and tipped with a feathered mace.

Boga had a flexible strong neck and an armor-plated head that sported spines of its own, and a beak that looked strong enough to crush rock, and a bundle of green feathers on the back of her head.

Varactyls were capable of remembering their riders for ages, and upon seeing them again, they would still know how their rider had treated them.

Apparently, Boga remembered him, if not through time, then through the Force.

"_Honnnk!_".

Jayce jumped in the saddle and pointed at the wheel bike of Grievous.

"There girl, we have to catch him!".

Boga honked acknowledging and stood up, supporting on her back legs, her front legs moving like they were shredding some invisible enemy.

_How did she get saddled anyway, I thought they had her freed,_

Boga began moving, running towards the opening where Grievous had raced through, outside, where there was no real 'ground'.

She stopped for a second when they were right under the archway Ahsoka was on, she now had recovered and jumped down.

She landed right in the saddle, just behind Jayce.

"Get him, girl!".

Again Boga started moving, leaping out of the control center, onto the hull of the spherical separatist building, the landing was rough, really rough.

Ahsoka put her arms around Jayce's middle to stay on Boga, who was currently trying to get herself straight.

"You know this girl?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry, just friends, nothing more," Jayce said grinning.

"Well, that's a relief!" Boga had leapt again, and landed again, just as rough as the last time.

It was rough, and fun is a word you would not immediately use, but with every leap Boga gained a lot of ground.

They were now on the same level as Grievous, and they were catching up with the wheel bike steadily.

All around them were clones and droids, Ahsoka and Jayce were both deflecting bolts from all sides, Ahsoka had one arm around Jayce's middle and the other whipping blasterbolts back at their original masters or intended targets with her green lightsaber.

Jayce had the same, only he was holding the reins.

Grievous stopped abruptly, he'd reached his goal, a _Sheathipede_-class transport shuttle, his lift away from Utapau.

He stepped towards it, then Ahsoka and Jayce landed right in front of him, from out of no where.

"I wouldn't take this ride, Grievous," Jayce said.

"Yes, It appears to have some damage to the light-engines," Ahsoka added confirming.

"What are you talking about?, the thing is fine," Grievous said with a bad feeling.

"Show him, girl," Jayce nodded to Boga.

And Boga pointed the damage out exactly.

_Wham!_

Her massive tail hit the cockpit, ensuring the ship wasn't going to fly ever again.

_Wham!_

Boga's strong tail smashed against the side of the shuttle and toppled it over.

_Wham! _

The shuttle disappeared over the edge of the landing platform, Boga looked intentionally neglectful at Grievous.

"Leaving you to repair it alone would probably kill you," Jayce stated.

Grievous jumped back in his wheel bike and activated it, then blasted off again.

"Let's go, Boga," Jayce and Ahsoka climbed back in the saddle.

The massive dragonmount started running again, through the streets of Pau city.

The chase was on again, Boga almost immediately caught up with Grievous, but Grievous took a shock staff and charged it, the pushed it against the Varactyl's flexible, but also vulnerable neck.

Boga veered away, honking fearfully towards the wheel bike and it's rider.

"Get us back with him," Jayce asked Boga more than he ordered.

Faithfully, Boga pulled them straight with Grievous, but Jayce could sense how exhausted she was.

"Ahsoka, try to get a grip on that shock staff!" Jayce yelled and shielded Boga's neck from another electric pulse.

She did, but Grievous was smarter, he threw the shock staff away and kicked Ahsoka, she fell off.

Jayce looked back worried, but Ahsoka already stood up, she'd have to walk, he couldn't lose Grievous.

They raced through the streets, sand being thrown up all around them, blasts and explosions occurring all around them, Jayce admired Boga for her bravery.

An LAAT/i gunship crashed in the street, right in front of them, Grievous steered his wheel bike around it, but Boga didn't turn.

The cargo bay was open, and no clones were in it, she went right through the ventral cargo bay, impossible for anyone except a Jedi, and Boga, apparently.

The gunship was still crashing, and Boga got out of the cargo bay just in time before the explosion, only the LAAT/i wing hit her tail, making her lose balance for a picosecond, but Boga had herself straight in half of that.

Boga seemed to have an instinct for where the General was going, using all sorts of shortcuts and passages Obi-Wan hadn't seen.

Here is where Boga really amazed Jayce, _really _amazed him.

Boga caught up with the wheel bike, which was capable of outrunning her easily, and she caught up on _a straight road._

Then she pranced, grabbing the wheel bike, stopping it by throwing it away, not far, but the momentum Grievous had could've easily made her move fail.

Grievous jumped out of the wheel bike and landed on a concealed landing platform, where the _Soulless One _was stored.

Jayce jumped of too and Boga stopped behind him.

"Good girl Boga, really good," he said wowed.

But Grievous wasn't done by far, he reached his left over two duranium hands onto his waist and took two lightsabers from it.

A blue one and a green one, the battle continued.

Grievous lashed out with an all out attack.

Jayce's blue blade caught the two of Grievous mid air, yet right before his face, he could smell the plasma.

Grievous stepped forward, batting his sabers against Jayce, the second hit batting it _away._

He had pushed Jayce back to Soresu, Jayce was tired, and still tiring.

_Oh great, no saber, how original, _Jayce thought.

Grievous stepped forward, extending his blade, Jayce evaded.

Another step forward, Jayce jumped over Grievous and landed behind him.

_Well, this worked last ti-_

Grievous had turned around, giving Jayce no time to reveal the nerve system.

Without using his sabers, Grievous slammed Jayce away, against the _Soulless One._

"Ah!".

Grievous walked towards him and picked him up, Jayce noticed something flesh behind that duranium chest.

He ripped it open with his hands, a synthetic green gut-sack was there, everything that remained from the Kaleesh warrior.

Grievous let out an insulted cry, then threw Jayce away.

Jayce landed on the sandstone floor and stood up immediately, escaping a fan of green light.

He Force-pushed Grievous' leg, making him fall, then he called his lightsaber to his hand and prepared to stab it in Grievous' exposed heart, but Grievous kicked up, again sending Jayce flying.

Jayce landed on the edge of the platform, well, not exactly on it, more like next to it, he held onto the edge to prevent himself from falling.

Grievous took his lightsabers up and ignited them, blue and green.

Then he charged towards Jayce.

Jayce jumped up, parried Grievous blades and pierced the cyborg General's body, it started smoking, the gut-sack was pierced.

Then is caught fire, that fire spread through every organic part of his body, every part still Kaleesh and burned.

Grievous cursed Jayce, words that would make a Trandoshan blush on hearing.

Then his eyes caught fire, they blasted in a scarlet flame and with a cut off yell the General died. Grievous died, he'd done it again.

He looked at the smoking droid body placed on the ground in front of him, _they'd _done it again, he corrected himself.

Ahsoka and Boga had helped him, they, the three of him had ended Grievous.

"So _uncivilized_," he smiled, somehow he had to say it.

"You haven't let a piece over for me," Ahsoka said biting her lower lip, and grinning.

"Oh yes I did," Jayce responded and stepped aside, revealing the corpse.

"Wow, that seems… painful," Ahsoka said.

"It was, for me, to kill him,".

"That's exactly what I meant," Ahsoka smiled and put her hand on Jayce's shoulder.

Boga rested her head at his other shoulder and honked relieved, this act, was over.

* * *

**AN: **I wanted to get the whole battle out there so you wouldn't all be like "What jus happened?, It stopped?".

I hope it turned out well, I did my best.

Please Review and Enjoy this chapter!


	6. The Battle Of Utapau

**CHAPTER SIX: THE BATTLE OF UTAPAU**

* * *

Fence shot the last droid in the control center, six of his men, six 213e troopers came towards him.

"Commander, the control center is secure," the first one said.

"Good, call a gunship for back-up, and set up a communication-op. holotables, the whole package," Fence ordered and inserted a new clip into the DC-15.

"Commander?" one of the clones pointed in the distance, where a giant green lizard was climbing over the wall, towards them.

"Guess they won," Fence replied smiling under his helmet.

"Yes, Sir," the clone turned around to call a gunship.

The dragonmount had reached them and was now sliding to a halt right in front of Fence.

"Good day to you, Commander," Jayce said smiling.

"Getting acquainted with the locals, eh Sir?".

"He is," Ahsoka said and swung herself off Boga, then she landed right next to Fence.

Boga shuddered her neck and stared at Fence, probably sensing something wrong, clones had the signature of a kid, but because of the accelerated aging, they were full grown men.

_That must have confused her_, Jayce thought.

"What's our situation, Commander?".

"We got fierce resistance, Grievous wasn't as dumb as he looked, he hid another army twice as big a what we knew in the caving around here, and they've dug their metal heels in very deep,".

"Well, we'll have to punch a hole, as you can see, I've left some droids over for you," Jayce smiled.

"Jayce, you go to the front, I'll go report to the council, be careful," Ahsoka said and Jayce responded with a simple smile.

"C'mon Boga, let's show those droids!" he whipped the reins in the air, the clacking sound was like twisting the throttle in a starfighter.

The dragonmount honked loudly and ran off, Ahsoka silently wished Boga and her rider luck.

Then she turned around and walked with Fence towards the LAAT/i that had landed, it was hovering just above the ground and waited for them.

She stepped on it and grabbed the support beam.

With the sound of paper cutting through the air the gunship took off, into the battle ensuing there.

The bubble turrets sprayed green laser beams across the landscape, slicing through Vultures and making torpedoes explode before they would hit the gunship.

And then there was the overwhelming stench of burning, well, burning everything, burning flesh, burning metal, burning grass, trees and bushes, everything.

Another wave of LAAT/i came in, it seemed like they fall over the edges of the sinkhole, in a short time, the peaceful sinkhole has become a highway for ships and a free-fire zone.

Blue, red and green laser bolts cleave the sky, a smell of burned Kashyyyk slashing spider is left, a bitter and hot taste, even through the helmets air filter Fence can smell it.

The gunship begins a descend, it is going towards a hangar, and the hangar is protected by two heavy turrets.

"Those are _big_ cannons," one of the rookies said slightly scared.

"But not big enough," Fence replied to boost the men's morale.

"That's right, look at Master Yoda, he's small, but a legendary warrior," Ahsoka added.

"I won't lie to you, we're all dying," Fence said, "Promise yourself you'll be the last to go," he continued and under every helmet he knew had appeared a smile.

"Here we go…" Ahsoka put her hand on the lightsaber and activated it in a reversed grip as the gunship touched down.

The ten stormed towards the droids in the hangar.

"Hard contact!" Fence yelled into the communicator on his arm, after which ropes were thrown down in bushes from the archways, and troopers cam rappelling down with their DC-15s on full automatic, like before, like they had done when Jayce was battling Grievous in the control center.

* * *

Boga leapt and landed safely on the platform, Jayce beheaded the three B1 battle droids and Boga head butted two B2 battle droids with enough Force to crush their chest plates.

B2s, also called Super Battle Droids, had thicker armor than B1s, so it was quite an achievement for the dragonmount.

"Good girl," Jayce praised Boga and caressed her on her neck, Boga shuddered happily in response.

A gunship landed on the platform and the clones came out of it.

"Hello, Sir, thanks for the help," one of them said.

"Your welcome, anything else I can help you with?" Jayce asked.

"Well, there are five positions holding AAs, Sir, they've dug in deep, so we can't blast them with the _Meadow, _and until the AT-TE have reached the walls we wont even be able to reach them, they are there, there," he pointed at places on the sinkhole's edge, "And there,".

"We'll see what we can do,".

"Sir, when you have cleared those positions, let forward command know, then we might be able to bring in our own artillery," another clone said.

"Very well then, you just continue making noise then," Jayce said and straightened himself in the saddle.

"You can count on us, Sir," the clone put his helmet back on and followed his squad mates.

"Hiyaa!" Boga pranced and started running towards the nearest spot the clone had pointed out.

The elegant creature leapt towards the rocky wall and landed with a blast of collapsing sandstone, for a minute Jayce thought the wall was collapsing and Boga and he were going to fall.

But they didn't, Boga had her claws hooked tightly onto the rock wall and started climbing up, nearly vertically.

How Boga had known that he needed her there, or how she even knew he _was_ there, was probably the Force's dealing, and Jayce was happy about it, because Boga proved to be even more useful than he had initially thought.

The steep walls proved no problem for Boga, and she easily came to the top, there was a cave, the first one, Jayce and Boga entered carefully.

* * *

Ahsoka's yellow shoto pierced the battle droids pointed head and left the droid falling on the ground with a sound that was reminiscent to a complaining groan.

Then Ahsoka's green lightsaber deflected three equal red blasterbolts at their three owners, they all hit.

The three B1s plumbed onto the ground and made room for a clone with a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder, the rocket soared through the hangar and made quick work of a threesome destroyer droids, or droidekas as the clones called them.

Fence reinforced the clone trooper with a volley of blue blasterbolts that shredded a group of battle droids to their end.

"Hold the pressure on," he made a gesture as if he were throwing a thermal detonator at the droids and the clones stormed towards the droids.

They had more than enough clones for the job, so overwhelming tactics were frequently used, and here was no exception.

Three LAAT/i landed in the hangar, the cargo bay doors opened and more clones stormed outside, every LAAT/i also spawned two troopers with chainguns, rotaries as the clones always called them.

_Wow, clones sure made up a lot of nicknames… _Ahsoka though, suddenly a cold fear spread through her body, the clones, order 66 was issued around now before.

She couldn't leave.

It blocked her away from the battle, she looked for cover and found it behind a pillar that held the hangar ceiling up.

If she had to fight both clones and droids now, well, she would already lose against the overwhelming number of droids, and clones were a lot better.

Cold fear erupted, she couldn't move, Fence kneeled next to her, she couldn't hear what he said because of an explosion occurring near them but she had an idea.

"No, I'm not in shock," she said, another explosion occurred and Fence couldn't hear what she said.

"-go on?" _Can you go on? _Ahsoka figured and nodded.

The Force would tell her if something was wrong, of course it would.

She heard clicking sounds, DC-15s preparing to fire.

For a second Ahsoka stunned, wait, of course she would hear that, she was in a battle, she was getting paranoid.

* * *

Jayce and Boga continued.

_Oomph,… oomph,… oomph!_

Artillery fire, they were getting close, the vibrations became more intense as the sound became louder.

* * *

Then it faded away.

Boga looked at Jayce confused, _so it's not just me or my imagination, _Jayce thought.

Jayce, now walking next to Boga instead of riding on her, touched her beak softly, signing Boga to make no sound.

Her intelligent eyes blinked acknowledging and Jayce gave her a comforting smile, he could feel the fear of Boga, but committed to her rider as she was, she didn't flee.

"Brave girl, don't worry…" he whispered to her.

A lightsaber activated somewhere, making a much more pressing _hum _than Jedi lightsabers, then another lightsaber activated.

The blue blade rose up in front of Jayce, holding his lightsaber in front of him he looked around, Boga's fear worsened.

"Relax, I'll protect you," he told her.

The armor plating on Boga's head got a blue glow from Jayce's lightsaber, Boga honked as soft as she could.

Jayce couldn't sense anyone who could've activated the sabers, but he knew they were not alone, Boga was trembling with anticipation.

"…".

"Who's there?, show yourself!".

Ahsoka, as dark side as possible, with two red blades glowing behind her.

Ahsoka's eyes had fallen yellow, gleamy yellow, the skin around the eyes was cracked and dark, nearly grey, the rest of her body had bursts and cracks.

It was like Ahsoka's skin had been dried up, and it was sad, she'd lost her looks, but not her innocence, she still had _that, that_ thing that had made jayce fall in love with her, what had attracted him to her, it was as if...

Even her voice had changed, it was a bit raspier, but it wasn't as angry as it was sad.

"You!" she threw at him.

"Ahsoka…?" Jayce stumbled back, no way she could've turned to the dark side _and _get up there in such a short time.

"Why weren't you there for me?" she yelled.

"What?" Jayce asked baffled.

"Why weren't you there?".

"Where?" Boga stepped back, this was way out of her league.

"In the temple," she answered angrily.

"When?" Jayce continued.

"When I needed you!" she snarled mad and sad through each other.

Tears were running down Ahsoka's eyes, tears of anger, of desperation, but most of all, tears of love.

"I'm sorry-".

"He knows, you won't be able to safe me twice, he knows, somehow he knows!".

"I-".

"He knows exactly what you do, he knows everything, you betrayed me!" she suddenly cried out.

"I would never," Jayce said plain, on the fringe of crying himself.

"Well, you did, you surrendered me to the him, for your own damn life!" she said just as dramatic as it was.

But this was one point of view, not the entire picture.

"How?" he simply asked, as if apologizing.

"You never showed up, you all saved the Galaxy while _I _suffered, while _I _was tortured,".

"I-".

"And you know what?".

Jayce remained silent, this was far worse then how it had happened before.

"I don't care, at least people look up to me now, at least Anakin cares for me," she said softly.

"He _tortured _you,".

"To make me stronger!".

"He should've just trained you then,".

"I was far past anything he could've learned me like that,".

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Jayce gave up trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry?" Ahsoka yelled insulted, then she leapt towards him.

Jayce deactivated his lightsaber and simply caught her, he could read the shock, or surprise, on her face.

Then the body turned into dust, dust from the explosion that had occurred in the cave.

Jayce and Boga stood hugging the wall, then they looked at each other.

* * *

**AN: **please Review and Enjoy!


	7. To Emerge Victorious

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TO EMERGE VICTORIOUS**

* * *

_Kashyyyk, the bridge at Kachirho _

_1080 hours after the battle of Geonosis_

* * *

The bushes rustled, something was in there.

RC-1138, Boss, stopped walking.

They were walking over a horizontal support beam to gain access to the bridge itself, everything was going smoothly, the droids didn't know they were there, the wookiees were on their side, and the battle was in their favor.

RC-1207, Sev, stopped too and looked at Boss, a shadow passed over Sev's blood painted armor.

"Something wrong, squad lead?".

"I heard something," Boss replied.

A clone commando with green markings and a commando with yellow wrist plating stopped next to Boss, RC-1140, Fixer and RC-1262, Scorch.

"Sir, you're getting paranoid, there are creatures everywhere here,".

"Fixer is right, probably just a Tach," Scorch shrugged.

"Well then, lets move it, Deltas," Boss raised his DC-17m, but he wasn't entirely convinced yet.

This, is Delta Squad, four commandos, identical faces, yet so different in other ways.

Boss had managed to make his squad one of the best, they were one, people often said, deadly together, and lethal on their own, and they were, they were bred for it.

Covert ops, lethal precision, they had it all, if need be, they were a four man army.

They were commandos, and commandos were special, elite training prepared them for the worst, where normal clones were mostly trained with holorounds, which would simply stun you, commandos were just as often trained with life rounds, and commandos _died_ during training, often.

Very often.

But if you got through, _then _the real danger started, going in an unknown building for real is so much worse than a daily run in the killing house, as it stood known under the commandos.

Nothing could prepare you for what you go through in reality, not the most realistic training holo could do that.

The four were a team, brothers, Sev the sniper, Scorch their demolitions expert, Fixer their slicer, and Boss the squad leader, respected by his squad mates, feared by his enemies, he was in total control, always.

Except for today, today it was different.

Boss felt wrong, he had _a bad feeling about this, _as the Jedi would say.

He was not there, his mind wasn't focused, he considered taking a stim, but he let it, _I'll take it when I need it, can't waste any supplies._

They had reached the end of the support beam, there was a twenty foot drop to get onto the bridge's main level, where they had to plant a charge.

To destroy the center of the bridge, to cut off the endless supply of droids.

_That _was their objective.

"Boss?".

"Sev, take a sniping position, Scorch, Fixer, rappelling cables please," Okay, Boss was starting to get into it, soon adrenaline would take over and Boss would not have to worry anymore.

Three cables were thrown down from the support beam.

"Sir, I spy dispensers," Scorch said.

Now, Dispensers, they were pests, mini-factories for battle droids, stored with easy-construction parts for droids.

_Let it please not be a SBD dispenser…_

"Sir, it's an SBD dispenser,".

_Of course…_

Boss took the cable and rappelled down.

They hit the ground way too hard, the HUD blurs for a second as they land, then Boss, Scorch and Fixer turn around, the bridge is crawling with pesky B1 battle droids and B2s, SBDs.

The steam coming from his DC-17m woke Boss up, _damn it, need a reload._

Automatically he inserts a new pack of ammo, he continues firing at the droids, all three of them are hiding in cover now.

Then he realizes those dispensers are still there, they have to take them out quickly.

_EMP! _ Boss yelled in his thoughts as he threw the little sphere towards the droids, an Electro Magnetic Pulse grenade explodes in the middle of the droids.

Boss started running through the canopy filled with droids, DC blasting and occasionally stabbing a droid with the vibroknife mounted on the back of his gauntlet, yeah, here adrenaline takes over, and routine.

He sprinted to the dispenser and took an already prepared charge from his backpack, pressed it onto the metal and waited for the click that announced the charge had been sealed onto the dispenser.

Quickly he programmed the charge to synchronize with his ignition device.

Five large steps brought him out of the blast radius and he pressed the button on the ignition device.

A fireball blooms up behind him, but the commando is already back in the fight, shooting an SBD through its droid brain and taking out a mob of battle droids with an EMP grenade.

Some time later the droids were all destroyed, Sev came rappelling down from one of the cables and joined up with the rest of Delta squad.

They walked to the narrowest part of the bridge and placed a charge, then the mission was a success, the droid supply cut off, they returned to the support beams and started making their way back to base.

Again the bushes rustled, Boss stopped.

Then he shot at the spot where the bushes had rustled and waited, nothing happened.

"See Sir, it was nothing," Scorch said and moved on.

_Wait, where's Fixer?_

"Sir, I- Aagh!".

_Not good, that was Scorch._

"Sev, stay with me," the two commandos stood back-to-back, waiting for whatever foe had taken Scorch and Fixer.

"Sir, Wh-!" Sev had disappeared, in thin air, Boss was scared, without his squad, here, in the jungle of kilometer-high trees, he felt like nothing.

A sound of lightsabers activating with a threatening hum, then a punch and black.

"_Three-eight?"._

"_Three-eight?"._

"_I think Delta squad has been eliminated…"_

* * *

_Utapau, Pau city sinkhole_

_1080 hours after the battle of Geonosis _

* * *

Jayce and Boga were flattened against the wall, a screen of dust prevented them from seeing who had shot.

Randomly fired red blasterbolts came from within the dust, the dust providing the foes such excellent cover that the Jayce couldn't even sense them because of the dust's density, and the foes were very likely to be droids, Jayce could only perceive their movements, guessing how much there were, but the droids didn't move, they only pulled the trigger.

Jayce exhaled, then he Force pushed right through the middle of the cloud of dust.

The screen was suddenly with a hole, a tunnel had appeared in it, and a broken battle droid on the floor.

Blasts came from both sides of the cave now, _two more, _Jayce suspected.

With a perfectly calculated swipe Jayce deflected both bolts back at their owners.

_Clank…_

Jayce stayed in a battle stance.

_Clank…_

He sensed no more movements, the confrontation was over.

"_Honnnk!_".

"Yes girl, I know, we should get rid of those heavy canons and leave this place," Jayce looked around, still a bit trembling from the vision, or whatever it was.

They moved on.

The cave ended in a regular room-sized open area, one separatist heavy canon placed in the middle of it, the barrel of it angled towards the sky.

Every ten seconds it veered back from recoil as it fired.

Two unarmed battle droids were loading the canon.

Boga and Jayce stormed into the room, both taking one battle droid 'out of commission'.

Jayce, being the closest to the canon, cut the barrel in half and stabbed his lightsaber through the controls

"Well Boga, let's get ourselves out of here, shall we?".

"_Honnnk!" _affirmative.

Jayce climbed into the saddle and touched Boga on her neck, the animal bolted out of the room immediately.

* * *

Ahsoka beheaded a battle droid, then stabbed the one standing behind her with her other blade.

She pulled the blades back and the droids fell on the ground, the hangar was clear, the _last_ hangar, they had cleared all the other ones too.

Fence came standing next to her and assigned some clones to guard the entryways.

"That's the last of the hangars, Sir, we'll just have to wait until General Adar blows the last of the AAs up before we can land the last of our troops,".

"Well, there's still a city to take, right?".

"Yes, Sir,".

"Then I don't think we'll get bored very soon,".

She, Fence and eight troopers ran into the city, there were few droids left, _very_ few.

"Where are they?".

"Sir, they're fleeing!" Fence pointed at the _Sheathipede-_class shuttles and other ships fleeing Pau city.

"Maybe you scared them off," one of the troopers said laughing to Fence.

"You watch your language, you might _slip, _if you're not careful…" Fence replied.

"Was that a threat commander?" Ahsoka asked and slashed a droid coming to close near her.

"No, just a warning,".

"Well, all right then, let's get our ships ready to give those droids a bad day,".

They went back into the hangar and saw Ahsoka's interceptor was already landing there, R2-D2 in its astromech socket.

"All right, Artoo, punch it," Ahsoka strapped herself in and the starfighter joined the battle overhead.

* * *

Jayce smiled to the unarmed battle droid that had the heavy canon's barrel aimed at him.

"You seem to have been destroyed, my little foe," he said, he was first going to say _my little friend, _but that would be untrue, and Jayce was a Jedi, and Jedi don't lie for no good reason.

"What, I'm still here, your photoreceptors must be malfunction-!" Boga hit the canon with her massive tail, destroying it.

"Great job, Boga, that was the last one, let's go back to the battle shall we?".

"_Honnnk!_" as if Boga said, "Yes, let's do that,".

Jayce smiled and climbed into the brown leather saddle.

"Let's go, girl!".

Boga pranced and bolted away.

* * *

_And so, a perfect example of Jedi and clone teamwork, the battle was won._

_The feared cyborg General Grievous dead, Utapau allied with the Republic, and a heavy blow on the CIS droid army._

_All in all the foundation for the future._

_A stage has been finished, but great many more will follow, the future, is unsure still, a new stage begins…_

* * *

**AN: **So, I'm doing this story in several stages, like Matthew Stover did with his novel of ROTS.

This was The Beginning, and the next one, well, you'll see…

Please review and Enjoy!


	8. Battle Over Kashyyyk

**II: APOCALYPSE: THE PREVENTION**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BATTLE OVER KASHYYYK**

* * *

One starfighter, that was all it took to break the balance around Kashyyyk, one starfighter had changed the tide of the battle.

The red-and-grey starfighter yelled through the canopy filled with plasma bolts in variety of colors, two Vulture droids snuck up on the fighter, the fighter made a drastic turn and blasted right through the Vultures, leaving nothing but an explosion of metal, fire and radiating gas.

The pilot of the starfighter, was a Jedi, her name is Ahsoka Tano.

Just as her Master, Anakin Skywalker, she is an outstanding pilot, even Saesee Tiin would struggle outflying her.

"Artoo, have you received word from the bridge?" Ahsoka asked the droid in her starfighters astromech socket, R2-D2.

A surprisingly human beep replied, negative, Ahsoka knew and bit her lip, as she always did when she was thinking.

"Full power to the thrusters, Artoo,".

The control yoke shook as an explosion close to her pushed her starfighter aside.

Then Ahsoka pushed the throttle, the thrusters roared and flashed a blue light, the ship accelerated and roared though the burned space.

If not for the fact that the cockpit was hermetically sealed, the stench of it would make Ahsoka sick, if not worse.

A Venator and a Banking Clan frigate met right before her, the Venator, the _Liberty_, readied her canons, so did the frigate.

Heavy blasts were exchanged, but in a one-on-onebattle like this, the Venator would outfight the frigate with ease, and it did, the frigate broke in two, the pieces fell towards the planet.

The _Liberty _continued on her course, Ahsoka followed and grouped with the fighter squadron that the _Liberty _spawned.

"This is General Tano, do you copy?" she asked.

"_This is_ _Oddball, I copy,_" the familiar clone voice said through the communicator in Ahsoka's cockpit.

R2 yelled alarming when a sudden rain of plasma bolts engulfed the starfighter.

"Yes Artoo, I see them. Oddball, assign your squad into groups of three and get your group to follow me," split up they had a better chance that at least someone would get through the newly established blockade around Kashyyyk.

For a while it had seemed that the Republic had won Kashyyyk, but then Delta squad disappeared on a mission, that was the start sign for everything to go downhill on Kashyyyk.

Now it was the 213e legion's job to deliver fresh troops and supplies to the Republic bases on Kashyyyk, Jedi Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos and Etain Tur-Mukan were stationed on Kashyyyk.

Ahsoka looked forward to seeing Etain again, she was, or had been before, her best friend, after Jayce of course.

But now she had to focus on the battle, the living Force.

"_We're on your six, General Tano,_" Oddball said and Ahsoka saw two V-wings and one ARC-170 flanking her.

"_Sir, Tri-fighters, dead ahead,_".

A group of Tri-fighters came towards them, humming like an Yeeta beetle, as a matter of fact, their whole formation had something of how Yeeta beetles hunted, multiple small five fighter groups swarming the suddenly helpless ARCs.

"Pull up!" Ahsoka yanked the joystick back and twisted the throttle, the starfighter made an almost instant turn and now faced-and raced- up.

The swarm of Tri-fighters went past them, the rear gunner of the ARC-170 had taken a few of them down, but not much.

"_They're coming around,_" one of the V-wing pilots said calmly.

"Yes, let's do a cross maneuver," Ahsoka suggested and the group of four fighters fell apart, two to each side.

The Tri-fighters passed through between them, and the clones flew right into the swarm.

Ahsoka's starfighter and the ARC-170 flew a perfect cross in the group, both blasting Tri-fighters, the blasts came from both sides and the Tri-fighters panicked to get away from the fighters, but in such a large swarm, there was little to no room for maneuvering and the Tri-fighters simply crashed into each other.

The same thing worked with the two V-wings, but less armored as V-wings are, one of them was also destroyed in the maneuver.

Cross maneuvers were dangerous, especially with such a large group of enemies, but it was also very effective.

"We won't be doing that again," Ahsoka murmured and steered her fighter towards the ARC-170 to relieve it of its pursuers.

Two green plasma blasts rid the ARC of the two Tri-fighters that had been chasing it ferociously.

"_Thank you, Sir,_" the pilot said panting heavily.

"Someone's got to save your skin, right?" Ahsoka heard a fake mad growl over the comlink and smiled, clones were like kids, only then a bit taller and a lot deadlier.

_Kids with blasters, _she mused, _but _skilled_ kids with blasters._

"_Sir, there's a banking clan frigate moving to spawn boarding craft, for the _Liberty _I think,_" it was amazing how much clones knew at sight alone.

"I see it, make sure those boarding crafts don't make it," R2 twisted his dome and twittered loudly to inform Ahsoka about a group of Vulture droids coming from the frigate's hangars.

"Watch out for those Vultures,".

"_Yes, Sir,_" The clones replied.

The boarding crafts left the frigates hangars and started heading towards the _Liberty._

Boarding crafts were disc-shaped ships, the disc was the main body, under which a hive of droids was hanging, all ready to be dropped in the hangar of the _Liberty, _the disc had a blaster canon on both sides of it and one head-like cockpit.

But Ahsoka wasn't going to let them board the _Liberty, _she raced the fighter towards the boarding crafts and started blasting the Vultures that were escorting the boarding crafts.

The Vultures spread out and started chasing Ahsoka instead.

The chase was on.

Ahsoka immediately threw her starfighter in looping spirals and evaded a quickly launched volley of red lasers.

Jedi precision, the bolts were merely millimeters away from the starfighter's wings, but they all missed.

Flying at near lightspeed and dangerously close to the Banking Clan frigate's hull, the Vultures resumed their chase.

The dome-like hull stopped where a wing was attached to the frigate and Ahsoka pushed the joystick in the cockpit forward and the yoke to the side, twisting, the starfighter made a ninety degree dive.

Ahsoka then pulled the stick back, the starfighter pulled up and now flew horizontal under the ship.

The Vultures however, were not quite as lucky, they hit the wing instead of passing through that tiny space in-between the hull and the wing.

Again that deadly Jedi precision, almost only Force-sensitive could perform that maneuver, not only was the space you would need to fly through very, _very_ small, the frigate was also moving, so the already small space would also move, something the droid brains of the Vulture droids couldn't process, even the enhanced and ten times smarter than the Vulture droid's brain couldn't quite handle it.

In short, for a human, it is suicide.

Ahsoka's reflexes were again better than the droids', the vertical wing of the Banking Clan frigate was right before her, at the last moment the Force nudged her hand on the control yoke and the starfighter rolled aside, again, not the droids.

The droids crashed into the frigate's vertical wing and produced a bloom of fire.

R2-D2 twittered exited.

"Yeah, we got them," Ahsoka smiled, but a panicking clone voice interrupted her.

"_They're all over me,_" there was a groan from the clone yanking the joystick into another direction.

"_AAH!_" The scream pierced Ahsoka's ears.

"We got to go help them," she rolled the starfighter, now belly-to-belly with the frigate, and raced towards the V-wing that was being chased around the lit space ahead.

"Artoo, can you see him?".

The droid made two short denying sounds, as if it were shaking its head.

"Captain Tagger?".

"_I copy, General Tano,_"the clone replied.

"Get your one-seventies over here and take care of the boarding crafts,".

"_We're already there, General,_" Tagger replied and steered his ARC-170 squadron towards the Banking Clan frigate, luckily, droid boarding crafts were slow moving ships, unlike their own LAAT/i.

"Good," Ahsoka said to herself and pushed the yoke forward, the ship accelerated a bit and Ahsoka started scanning the sky for the chased V-wing.

_There it is!_

Again she pushed twisted the throttle and went full speed towards the V-wing.

Her red-and-grey interceptor yelled through the still vivid air, the V-wing was pretty much dead already, except for _one_ thing.

Not yet.

Ahsoka didn't even have time to check her aim, she pushed that little button placed on top of the joystick twice and two green plasma bolts left the starfighter's barrels.

She could feel the jitters as the pilot threw his V-wing in a mad pattern as a desperation move.

The two Tri-fighters chasing the V-wing shot.

Two green plasma bolts hit the Tri-fighters, two fiery explosions lit the sky, the V-wing had survived, but only barely.

"_Thanks, Sir, that was close,_".

"Don't mention it," Ahsoka replied and dropped her smile.

The Banking Clan frigate was attacking her.

Explosions filled the sky around her and the shock waves pushed her starfighter around.

Ahsoka again twisted the throttle and rocketed away, the ship still shaking.

_Now_ one of Yoda's candies would come in handy, her eardrums were pressured and her hearing became nearing nothing.

She fought the yoke for control over her starfighter, how was she ever going to destroy that frigate?

Answer: The _Liberty._

The massive Venator moved over the Banking Clan frigate and opened fire.

Big bundles of blue plasma hit the frigate's shields, as the rain of laser fire grew steadier, the shields started to buckle.

The ship exploded.

"_Need a hand, Sir?_".

"Yes, thank you," Ahsoka smiled, apparently, order 66 hadn't been issued yet.

A squadron of ARC-170s and V-wings formed up behind her.

"_Sir, ready to escort the gunships?_".

"Always Oddball, Tagger, just stay on my tail,".

"_On it,_" the clone Tagger replied.

"_Ready and rearing, General Tano,_" Oddball said.

A group of five LAAT/i gunships joined the squadron.

"_This is Three-six, on your tail, General Tano,_" a voice crackled over the communicator.

"_Four-nine, reporting in,_".

"_Gunship Lucky Lekku right here,_" the pilot of the gunship with a Twi'lek painted on it said.

"_Nine-seven joining in,_".

"_Oh-two right here,_" the last gunship reported.

The path to Kashyyyk was clear, what waited was a planet full of droids, nothing more than that and pain.

"We're ready, form up," Ahsoka said and steered the starfighter into a center position.

Every ship either dropped back or pushed forward, the five gunships in one line in the middle, the ARC-170s between the gunships and the V-wings flanking the gunships, landing formation.

"_On your tail, General Tano, _" Tagger's digitized voice said calmly.

"Then guys, we are moving in," the formation flew straight to Kashyyyk.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, I can NOT believe I actually wrote an all flying chapter.

Anyway, please Review and Enjoy!


	9. Dawn Of A New Enemy

**CHAPTER NINE: DAWN OF A NEW ENEMIE**

* * *

A kilometers deep fall through the moist clouds of Kashyyyk followed.

It was nearly a free fall, if not for the ship's ability to pull up and steer, fog spread over the eta-2 _Actis-_class interceptor of Ahsoka Tano.

The droid in its astromech socket beeped sort and annoyed, very much like a whine, R2-D2 was a droid with lots of human behavior.

"Yes Artoo, I'll get you dried as soon as I get the chance," Ahsoka replied, allowing herself a smile as the droid tried to shake the damp-caused drops off with a wild shake of its dome.

"_General,_".

"Yes, Oddball?".

"_Vultures appear to be following us,_" the voice was as calm and relaxed as if he were taking a nap, even though the Vulture droids were raining around them.

"They just don't know when to give up do they?" Ahsoka sighed "Very well, V-wings, break out of formation and engage the Vultures, one-seventies, stay with the gunships, they _have_ to get through,".

"_Yes, Sir,_".

Ahsoka nudged the joystick aside and the starfighter rolled aside, she released the throttle and the gunships shot past her.

Vultures appeared behind her, the thick cloud made it difficult to spot them.

"_General, bogeys on your six,_" Tagger warned her.

"I see them, Artoo?" a bunch of I'm-on-it whistles and beeps answered.

The ship accelerated and disappeared in the clouds.

After a quick and graceful loop she returned, lasers blasting, from the clouds, end of the Vultures.

In mere seconds, the silent white clouds had become a free-fire zone, V-wings roaming the skies in search for Vulture droids, and Vulture droids in search for V-wings.

The V-wings had a definite advantage, they were not only nimble and lightning fast, they were also grey, and disappeared easily in the white clouds over the grey sky, while the dark-blue Vultures were easily spotted.

Minutes later, the V-wings formed up behind Ahsoka's starfighter.

"_Scanners are clear, Sir,_".

"Let's join the gunships then,".

"_Wait, my scanners are picking up a fighter, it's-AAH!_".

Behind her starfighter, over half of the V-wing squadron disappeared in blooms of fire and flaring plasma bolts.

The Force yelled her a warning.

Ahsoka yanked the yoke to the side and the joystick forward, quickly she turned the ship around while the V-wing squadron's formation broke apart.

A Belbullab-22 starfighter pierced the sky right in front of her, for a minute she thought it was Grievous' _Soulless One _that had destroyed the squadron, well, she was right, but it wasn't Grievous piloting it.

The fighter had already destroyed half of the remaining V-wings by the time Ahsoka could react.

"Artoo, get a lock on that ship,".

She twisted the throttle and started chasing the fighter.

Quickly, she realized the pilot was not a droid, or a normal person, it was a Force sensitive, whatever Ahsoka tried, she could not get the fighter in her crosshair.

The chase was on, and it went into a near freefall towards the planet, a vertical way down.

They were out of the clouds in an instant, Below them was now a forest of kilometer high Wroshyr trees and vast oceans, sand beaches and more.

About five meters above the water the _Soulless One _pulled up, so did Ahsoka, there was a short pause in the _Soulless One_'s wicked maneuvering, Ahsoka tried a few shots.

Miss-miss-miss.

"Shoot!" Artoo made an agreeing noise and shot at the fighter himself, again the fighter evaded them.

"Get, in, my, crosshair," Ahsoka said with her eyes closed of concentration, they had suddenly raced over the beach and entered a forest of brown trunks.

The Force was guiding both their movements, nudging yokes and joysticks aside, twisting throttles and pulling the triggers.

The starfighters rolled in perfect equal rolls aside, all shots missed barely, and the fighters missed a threesome trees with millimeters to spare, the battle ground was certainly not meant for starfighters.

Ahsoka's heart was pumping in her throat, the dazzling maneuvers were almost out of Anakin's league, let alone Ahsoka.

The thrusters whined and blasted a blue light, the interceptor gained steadily on the _Soulless One._

Then, all of the sudden, the fighter was gone, it had fled somewhere, Ahsoka couldn't sense it any more.

She pulled up and left the forest.

"Tagger?".

"_I copy, Sir,_" the clone voice said.

"How many men did we lose?" _All of them, _she suspected.

"_We lost Hunter Squadron and one ARC one-seventy,_".

"I'm coming up on your position, have the gunships landed at the target zone?" she asked regretful, as she always was when she lost clones of her squadron.

"_You did a good job distracting those Vultures, Sir, all of them made it,_".

"But at what cost…".

"_Don't worry about it, Sir, we clones are prepared to do our duty, they died to safe the Republic,_".

_Oh, _Ahsoka thought, _it's not just that, but I can't blame you, you just don't know any different…_

"I'll see you on the ground Tagger,".

* * *

The morning fog hovering above the ground had something to it, it felt refreshing, and very cold.

"Hey Ahsoka!".

A girl waved enthusiastically and walked towards her, it was Etain Tur-Mukan, her second best friend.

"Hey Etain, nice to see you," she put up a big smile.

* * *

Jayce Adar jumped up and batted Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber to the side, leaving a clear opening for him.

-slash-

Obi-Wan smiled and walked to the side of the mat.

A whir of forest-green flashes surrounded Jayce, he slipped back to Soresu and blocked the attacks, a green bundle of nearly pure Force-guided Yoda flipped over his head, Jayce turned around and parried a short lightsaber blade.

"Much learned, you already have, but concentrate on the Force, you must more," Yoda advised.

They had been training for nearly two weeks now, with only short sleep and meditation sessions.

And Jayce had grown, and learned, considerably, the greatest Masters of the Order now referred to him as _The _Master of Soresu and Djem So, capable of holding Yoda at bay, without as much as moving more than a meter in an hour.

Correct, an _hour._

Jayce had been dueling Yoda and Obi-Wan at the same time for exactly ninety minutes now, and exhaustion was barely starting to kick in, he'd already gotten Obi-Wan out of the race.

"Feel, let the Force control your actions, let go,".

It was like something in Jayce had been unlocked, the battle became much easier now, he glided through it, he cut through the battle like a blade now.

Jayce wasn't such a Force user like Yoda, Mace windu or Kit Fisto, he relied on it, yes, but he didn't use the Force for Force pushes and telekinesis.

He was a blade Master, maybe not as skilled with the Force, but definitely lethal with a lightsaber.

And he was winning against two of the Orders greatest Masters at the same time.

Yoda parried his Djem So attack and jumped up, aiming an attack at Jayce's head, block, Jayce batted Yoda's saber away and forced a whir of slashes and cuts at Yoda, Yoda easily, well, _easily, _he kept the attacks at bay.

Jayce aimed a cut a Yoda's middle and slashed, he hit, but he also felt a burn on his chest.

Yoda's lightsaber was pressed against his chest and his own lightsaber had hit the side of Yoda's middle, they deactivated their lightsabers and bowed respectfully.

"An excellent battle, fought you have, Jayce Adar,".

"Thanks to your training, Masters," Jayce returned to Cin Drallig, Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Perhaps you are too humble, you fought that battle yourself, we, did not help you," Cin Drallig said with a rare smile, Jayce was the most promising student, together with Ahsoka Tano, after Anakin Skywalker.

"Master Drallig is right, you've out-battled two of our Orders greatest Masters and come to an even with Master Yoda,".

"All because of _your _training," Jayce replied, strangely uncomfortable with the Masters' praising.

"Two weeks of training can not make a Jedi learn this much,".

"It's experience, something you have more than us," that was true, he did have more experience, after all, he was living _twice_.

Except for Yoda, but the Force had chosen _him,_ and Ahsoka and Padméto survive, so there had to be a reason, maybe it was because he was good with a lightsaber.

"No young Adar, not good, a Master you equal, even top, with a lightsaber,".

"Being humble, a good thing it is, but denying, worse it can make," Yoda explained.

"Yes, Master," Jayce bowed his head in respect.

Cin Drallig, Yoda and Obi-Wan ignited their sabers again.

"Time for round two," Mace Windu announced from the sideline.

As with his battle with Obi-Wan before, the sidelines were filled with spectators, padawans and Masters alike, all also silently questioning _why_ Jayce got so over-intensive training.

Jayce activated his own duel lightsaber and a blue shaft of light rose up.

The dance of sabers began again.

* * *

Ahsoka and Etain walked to two wookiees and bowed.

"Tarfful, Chewbacca, this is Ahsoka Tano, she's here to bring us reinforcements," Etain gave Ahsoka a friendly smile.

The wookiee with braids and armor roared, but it was friendly, it was a greeting, then the other wookiee, with only a belt of ammo crossing from his shoulder to his hip, Chewbacca offered her a paw.

Ahsoka took it.

"Nice to meet you," her hand hurt badly when she got it back, literally, Chewbacca had nearly crushed her hand, he hadn't done it on purpose, but it hurt.

The wookiees replied with a series of growl, howl and grunts, which Etain seemed to understand surprisingly well.

"They thank you for bringing supplies to their people and helping defend them, they also say, that if you ever need anything, you can come to them," Etain translated.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said to them.

Chewbacca and Tarfful walked away, Etain turned to her.

"Something weird has happened," she started.

"What's wrong?" Etain was feeling strangely uncomfortable, Ahsoka could feel it.

"Recently, many patrols on the levels four and three have gone missing," Etain continued.

"Maybe the wildlife has taken them?".

"No, the clones had enough strength to be safe from the wildlife, actually, two of the missing patrols are commando squads,".

"Then it won't be droids either,".

"Omega and Delta squad have gone missing," Etain stood on the verge of collapsing.

"But those are one of the- no, they are our best squads!" Ahsoka said.

"Darman, he may have died," now Etain was crying.

_Oh boy…_

"Relax, they're commandos, they'll live it through to the end," Ahsoka said trying to comfort her, but Etain didn't stop crying.

"I can't sense him anymore, what if he's dead?" she cried out.

"Is there any chance you like-".

"I love him,".

Ahsoka sighed not as surprised as she thought she would be.

_This… might be a problem…_

* * *

**AN: **Yay for epic chapter names!

Yes, Jayce beat Yoda, Cin Drallig and Obi-Wan in a one against three battle, but here's the catch, Force push, Telekinesis, healing, that's not really his thing, more Ahsoka's, so that's why.

Curious about the _Soulless One_'s pilot, you'll find out soon…

Please Review and Enjoy!


	10. More Than A Patrol

**CHAPTER TEN: MORE THAN A PATROL**

* * *

Here is a glimpse of Jayce Adar.

You are a Jedi, trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, you have lived through order 66 with the girl you love, and it hasn't been easy.

It pains you every day.

Then, after a long string of fights for your and two others' lives, you die, it is that simple.

But it is not over, the Force sends you back to a slightly better version of the past.

You're suddenly younger, and know a lot more than the Jedi Order's greatest Masters, after all that time fighting the Imperials and others, you know a lot, you've experienced more than most of the Order.

Because of your longer time to train, you beat even Masters of the Order, and it doesn't matter, none of it matters.

The clones, who you thought to be your friends, had betrayed you, and now they are back, fighting at your side again, it feels wrong, yet right at the same time, the thought of that it could happen again overwhelms you, and you know, you have to do everything to prevent it.

But you can't, the Jedi, nor you, can act until certain factors are gone.

When you talk with your former Master, it's not about training, it's about Sidious, and Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One.

Padmé, who you thought you were friends with, you never see again, Ahsoka, the love of your life, is out on a mission.

And exactly now,

_Now, _

You realize the time has come, to avoid the unavoidable.

Com interference prevents you from telling Ahsoka, all the help you can get now is from Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu.

Here, is where you realize, you, Ahsoka and Padmé are the joint of a lever, Mace can see it, you are the joint, Anakin the lever, Sidious the one side, and Obi-Wan the other, Yoda is not even in it.

Ahsoka and Padmé are the material you are made from, as you are part of what they are created from.

But they can't help you, they are away.

You are, for the first time, alone.

And here you are, fighting four of the Orders' greatest swordbeings, Cin Drallig, Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan, and your beating them, and to you, it all doesn't matter.

* * *

Jayce parried the blade of Mace Windu and slashed him across the back, it only burns a bit, but the lightsabers are training sabers, they can't kill, Mace is now out of the battle.

Yoda jumped all around him, Ataru was known for its wild acrobatics, Obi-Wan pressed an attack at his heart, Jayce slid it to the side and ducked for a swing of Cin Drallig's blades.

With a swift move he lunged forward and would-be pierced Cin, then evaded a slash of Yoda's blade and launched a Djem So attack at Obi-Wan, who defended himself with Soresu.

Jayce broke his defense and scored a cut at his leg, then his middle, Obi-Wan moved to the sideline and the battle of Jayce against Yoda.

Immediately Jayce fell back to Soresu, keeping Yoda at bay more than attacking.

"Stop," Jayce lowered his blade and the battle stopped.

Yoda looked at him.

"The time has come, act now, we must," he said just before the gate master entered the training room.

"Masters, Anakin has left to the Chancellors office, I could feel the dark side within him,".

Jayce realized something.

"He must have gotten the visions then…".

"Erased them, I thought the Force had," Yoda said, _only temporarily, of course…_

Mace looked up with a slightly scared expression.

"Then we must go there, now!".

"Adar?".

Jayce noticed everyone in the room was looking at him.

"Where… where is Padmé?".

"In her apartment I think,".

"Maybe… we should inform her first, she knows Anakin the best, right?".

"True," Obi-Wan responded.

"Master Obi-wan, Jayce and me, go, we will, coordinate the defense in case something goes wrong, you must," Yoda said and looked at the gate Master.

He nodded and they left the training room.

* * *

Ahsoka and Etain had tried the clones, but they were simply too busy to help them.

They gave up.

"I guess we'll just have to go ourselves then," Ahsoka sighed.

"How… how come you're not mad at me, I broke the rules didn't I?" Etain asked.

"Oh," Ahsoka could suppress a smile "You don't know half of it,".

"I believe we are being followed," Etain whispered and gave a quick look over her shoulder.

A young wookiee, just as tall as they were, was following them from a distance, Ahsoka and Etain just kept walking.

The wookiee came up behind them, but just before he could say anything Ahsoka and Etain turned around.

"Can we help you with something?" Etain asked politely.

The wookiee roared startled and relaxed himself before answering.

"Rayinh?, nice to meet you," Etain translated.

"Yeah, nice meeting you…" Ahsoka said a bit lost in mind.

_the time has come_

Ahsoka swallowed, _then we'd better get out of here…_

The wookiee growled a question.

"Ahsoka, Rayinh wants to come with us to look for Omega and Delta squad, it's to elevate him to adulthood, he hasn't gotten any chances so far,".

"We'll need a guide, it's a good idea,".

"Thank you Rayinh, you can come with us,".

* * *

The wooden walkway crackled as they walked over it, it was the third level, good as Shadowland for the wookiees, level four was dangerous, and for most wookiees the limit.

"This is the level the squads disappeared," Etain said and Ahsoka could feel she was about to start crying again.

"Don't worry Etain, we'll find him, them, alive," she corrected herself.

"Ahsoka, you said I didn't know half of it, who do you like?" Etain asked with a broad smile.

"Do I really have to tell you that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes,".

"Jayce…" Ahsoka answered with a slightly higher voice than before.

"He-he…" Etain responded.

"Don't, tell, anyone,".

"I won't, does he know?".

"Yes, and he loves me too," Ahsoka said uncontrollably blushing, that she was actually talking about it with another Jedi.

"How do you know?".

"You mean, except for telling me a hundred times?".

"Is it still fun to hear,".

"Honestly, over half of the times I didn't even hear it…".

"Why?".

"Some things, well, they're just better left unsaid for now…" Ahsoka replied serious again.

"Oh, all right…" Etain said a bit disappointed and looked away.

Suddenly Rayinh growled alarmed.

"Someone's there," Etain's hand shot towards her lightsaber.

"It's no friendly," Ahsoka sensed the dark side from the shadows up ahead.

Rayinh roared, this time, even Ahsoka knew what he said, anticipation suddenly sparked around them, _Stay away._

The shadow in the dark forest ahead spawned two bronze blades.

"Reveal yourself!" Ahsoka shouted.

A zabrak girl walked away from the shadows, she was about their age, with black hair, a pale, almost white skin, red around her eyes and two bronze lightsabers.

"Who, are you?" Etain asked.

"I am My'ya Brood, I am your death," she twirled her sabers in a intimidating fashion and walked closer to them, Rayinh gave a roar and took two Ryyk blades.

"I am not as pathetic as my sister, I killed my Master and embraced the power of the dark side, I'm no longer a slave of the Jedi," she let out a psychotic laughter.

* * *

Padmé looked up surprised and worried when C-3PO entered her room.

"Mistress, three Jedi are here to see you,".

"About what?".

"They didn't say, but Master Jayce is with them, he always seemed a gentleman, I'm sure you have nothing to worry," C-3PO said happily.

_Who are you and what have they done to you? _Padmé thought slightly grinning.

"I'm coming right away," she walked to the living room of her apartment.

Three Jedi, Jayce, Yoda and Obi-Wan were sitting on chairs that C-3PO had obviously offered them as soon as they came in.

"Hello Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, Jayce," she greeted and sat down on a chair opposite of them, _at least Mace Windu isn't with them…_

"Hello Senator," Yoda started, somewhat awkward with the whole situation, waving a enthusiastically drink-offering C-3PO away.

"Is there a problem?".

"Padmé, I think the time has come," Jayce said, addressing her with her first name to everyone's, except Padmé's, surprise.

"No… then we have to go there now," Padmé said sad.

"I'm not sure if we should Padmé, it all feels wrong…".

"He had those visions, that's why he was acting so weird," Padmé realized.

"And Sidious is going to lure him right into the dark side,".

"Exactly…, what are we going to do?" she asked overly helpless.

"Padmé, I'm not the one you should ask, I don't have any clue…".

"Have you been able to contact Ahsoka?".

"No," _why did Yoda and Obi-Wan come with me, they're not really doing anything?_

"Oh…".

"May I suggest…" Obi-Wan started uncertain.

"…That we go there now, to arrest him, we'll alert the temple on the way,".

"Arrest Palpatine, a dangerous action that may prove," yoda said, deep in thought.

"But we have to do something, right?" Obi-Wan said confused.

It remained silent.

"We can't lose Anakin to him,".

"Obi-Wan, when we went through this the first time, you ended up stabbing a lightsaber through Anakin, as Darth Vader then, we are trying to prevent that, we must show him that _we _are his friends, he's confused, he doesn't know what is right or wrong now, he's trying to protect me by any means," Padmé said.

"A dark day, in the history of the Jedi, this is," Yoda mused.

"I have an idea," Obi-Wan said.

"Jayce and Yoda and I go there to arrest Palpa- I mean Sidious, you contact Anakin and tell him everything that you know," he looked at Padmé, who nodded, seeing where this was going.

"Sidious will tell Anakin that only _he _can help Anakin save me, but of I explain what is really going to happen…" Padmé said.

"We will arrest the Chancellor, we are more than a match for him, and help Anakin," Obi-Wan said a bit exited.

"Master Yoda?" Jayce said.

"Yes, young Adar?".

"This is something beyond the Jedi, Anakin wants to protect Padmé out of love, it's his only goal, and Jedi disciplines won't do anything here," Jayce explained.

"Understand that, I do,".

"I'm not quite sure you do, with all due respect Master, Jedi aren't known for their wide understanding of _love_…"

"But understand the dark side, I do," Yoda replied with his eyes closed a bit.

"This is bigger than simply light and dark, Anakin 'll go through anything to safe Padmé, light or dark doesn't matter to him," Jayce continued.

"And understand this better than me, you think you do, hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"I think I do,".

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked with a hint of already knowing the answer.

"I feel the same for Ahsoka…" Jayce answered after a long paining silence.

* * *

**AN: **How will this unfold? Anticipation…

Please Review and Enjoy this chapter!


	11. Shatterpoint

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SHATTERPOINT**

* * *

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest,".

Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin activated their lightsabers.

In the doorway, a violet, two green and a blue lightsaber were activated.

"Master Jedi, I'm sorry, but Anakin just left, someone was calling him if I recall correctly," Palpatine said politely.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, you are under arrest," Mace repeated seriously.

"Arrest? I haven't done anything wrong," Palpatine replied as innocent as you could sound and still not be clear whether it is fake or not.

"We are taking you into custody, may I advice you not to-".

"On whose authority?" Palpatine asked, his face becoming less innocent and now falling grim.

"The Senate's authority," Mace replied with his normal serious face.

"You fools, I _am _the Senate!" Palpatine stood up and shook his right arm sleeve.

A flash of silver, _snap-hiss, _a crimson flame flared into a red shaft of light.

The Jedi Masters prepared themselves, Mace pointed his violet blade forward and looked Palpatine in the eye, instead of the perfect picture of an old man, there was now a full Sith Lord opposite to him, with an electrosaber more than perfect poised along with his body.

In split seconds a flash of crimson pierced Agen Kolar's chest and in another flash Mace ducked for the crimson fan of light swinging just over his head.

The blade clashed against his violet lightsaber, but before any move could be made by Mace Windu, the blade had left a burning cut crossed over Saesee Tiin's body.

For a second or two, the posture of a Sith shrunk back to a helpless old man, leaving Kit and Mace to do nothing but angle their sabers to guard positions.

"Oh my, I believe I've been betrayed by the Jedi," Palpatine pressed a button on his expensive desk and looked out of the big window that acted as a viewport, for a minute it seemed like Palpatine was taking a last look on the towering skyscrapers and flashing by ships and speeders.

"I so much hope Anakin will come rescue me, he hates it when people turn on his friends," Palpatine positions his saber in a salute as if he were a captain going down with his ship.

"You, are not Anakin's friend, and he will not come rescue you," Mace threw back, almost falling for it.

"You place too much trust in your despicable dogmatic Jedi disciplines, he's far stronger than any of us," Palpatine lowered his crimson blade and formed an devilish, mocking smile, "As I am more powerful _and _smarter than any of you,".

"We will prevail," Mace said steadily.

"The Republic is our first priority, it will come through, _it must_," Kit Fisto said without his so-much-as signature smile.

"You seem to have forgotten about Dooku, My'ya, my creatures, your Jedi filth is no match for them," Palpatine said calmly and eager at the same time.

"We know more than you know," Kit answered with a calm serenity only known for Masters in such situations.

"Your little time traveling friends are being taken care of, right, _now_…" Palpatine said with pure venom.

Mace was caught of guard.

_He knows…_

* * *

The two bronze blades pierced as a Kashyyyk slashing spider past him, Etain and Ahsoka made equal jumps to the side and responded in perfect tandem to the attack.

Their blades just touched My'ya's bronze beams, she'd already let herself all and turned her fall into a slashing roll.

Etain's blue blade twirled to divert the bronze blade past her, Ahsoka's yellow and green blades simply blocked the attack and Force-pushed My'ya aside.

Directly into Etain's blade if My'ya hadn't jumped over it.

A second Force-push hit My'ya in the air and flung her towards a tree, she planted her feet on the trunk and shot forward, almost hitting Etain's feet.

Two brutal slashes of a Ryyk blade caught My'ya's attention, she threw her left lightsaber towards Rayinh but it was blocked by Ahsoka just before it hit Rayinh.

"Go get help Rayinh, we'll hold her of," _for now, _Ahsoka thought and leapt towards My'ya to keep her attention away from Rayinh.

"You think clones are going to help you?" My'ya asked mocking.

"Yes, I know they will, wait, don't say, let me guess, order sixty-six is going to be issued soon?" Ahsoka asked with nearly the same mocking tone.

"Ah, so you know," My'ya replied after a minor change of expression.

Etain glanced at Ahsoka, confused and scared a bit.

"Yes, I know, and you know what, I place more trust in my friends than you could ever in that order," Ahsoka stated with a hint of a smile.

"Feh, you're no match for me, I don't need that order," My'ya lunged forward.

Etain and Ahsoka blocked her sabers and pressed an attack, My'ya back-flipped for every slash.

Then she disappeared over the edge of the small walkway, Ahsoka glanced at Etain, she replied with a quick nod and the two jumped after her.

There was a forest of wild green damp vines, Ahsoka grabbed one and swung forward, then let go of the vine and grabbed hold of a new one, My'ya was jumping from vine to vine way quicker than they were but with the distance Ahsoka and Etain traveled every jump was bigger.

They caught up with her and the battle was on again.

Now the environment had changed the balance was shifting every few seconds, the bronze blades whirled around My'ya as a shield.

None of their attacks reached her, every one of them was parried or simply missed.

Ahsoka launched an Ataru slicing summersault on My'ya while Etain tried and attack from under, jumping up and missing a stab on My'ya with millimeters to spare.

The acrobatics didn't even bring My'ya any difficulties, a perfectly performed tandem attack which was close to impossible to evade wasn't even difficult for her.

Instead, she sliced through Ahsoka's Shoto, leaving two metal halves of the lightsaber hilt fall on the swamp ground in the forest, without a sound.

Ahsoka nearly slipped off from the vine she was holding when she watched the pieces fall.

_Shoot, that was way too close!_

Her hand was burning slightly from the heat of the lightsaber, but it hadn't been touched.

The neck-breaking frenzy of attacks launched by My'ya brought her back to the present.

Etain leapt towards My'ya with a hacking slash, My'ya turned around and blocked the lightsaber so abruptly that it almost bounced back in Etain's face.

My'ya grabbed Etain by her hair and threw her against a tree, then jumped towards Etain and pierced the pommel of her lightsaber.

Etain kicked My'ya away from her and jumped back to the vines, Ahsoka came to meet My'ya as she leapt after Etain.

The green and bronze lightsabers clashed in the humid air of Kashyyyk.

Smoke rose up from Ahsoka's shoulder, she looked at it.

It hadn't been sliced off, but the bronze blade just touched the skin, Ahsoka suppressed yelling from pain and jumped back to center herself.

My'ya had Force-pushed Etain against a tree and was now diving towards her with her sabers forward.

"No!".

A powerful Force blast intercepted My'ya just before hitting Etain, she was pushed away and Etain fell unconsciously into the depths of the Shadowlands.

Ahsoka lost control, not entirely, but partially.

She turned her feeling, whatever it was, into a weapon, a fury of adder-quick stabs and slashes approached My'ya.

She had the gift of fury, like her Master, but only half as powerful, and formed out of compassion more than anger.

Her blade cycled the exact same loops and whirls as My'ya's blades made, she caught every slash and the other way around.

A nest of Mynocks stirred because of the sounds.

A swarm of them flew past and between them in their haste to escape, there was a pause in the combat.

Ahsoka couldn't sort her emotions and intents anymore, Anakin Skywalker pushed his feeling onto her through the training bond.

As he, light and dark had no meaning to her, all that was there was a feeling of helplessness and desperation, but something clung on to her.

My'ya came in for another attack…

* * *

Padmé had the communicator device in her hand, no one was responding, _why _was no one responding, were they already too late?

Then a blue and smaller version of Anakin flickered to live on the device.

"_Padmé?_" Anakin's voice sounded confused and heavy.

For a minute she didn't know what to say.

"Anakin…".

"_What is it? Is something wrong?_" Anakin asked panicking in a way Padmé had never seen before.

"No Anakin, I have something I must tell you, and you _have_ to hear me out," she said with undeniable urgency.

"_All right_,".

"Anakin, Palpatine is a Sith Lord, he's Sidious," she had expected Anakin to respond much more… differently.

Anakin's expression didn't change.

"_I know_," _What?_

"Anakin, Anakin, please, you can't trust me, he's evil, he'll make you his slave, I know it, I've _seen _it,".

Here Anakin's expression _did_ change, she had _seen _it?

"_Padmé, are you all right?_".

"Anakin, listen, I'll explain," Padmé said and hoped he would believe her.

* * *

Jayce, Yoda and Obi-Wan stepped away from the speeder, then they were shocked.

Fans of green and purple fire flashed behind the window of the Chancellor's office, and a crimson arc flared against them.

"No…" Yoda brought out in disbelief.

"Is that… is that Master Windu?" Obi-Wan said ghostly.

The hollow feeling in Jayce's stomach suddenly filled with denial and fear, this very hour, was a shatterpoint.

A crossroad of destiny.

It was raining, there was even a thunderstorm going on, but those were background noises.

Anakin was somewhere away from the office, according to Padmé he was on the ground zero of the building.

So Anakin was in reach.

Yoda pulled them out of their thoughts.

"Hurry, we should," he stepped forward "The fate of the Galaxy, rest here, it may," he was walking quicker than Jayce had ever seen him do.

"Yes,".

For a minute, he wondered why _he _was with them, and not one of their best Jedi Masters, like Shaak Ti, or Cin Drallig, everything was a blurry haze to him.

He swallowed and thought of Ahsoka, what was _she_ doing now, would she be _safe _if the order _would _come through?

* * *

Fence walked to a group of clones, they were all moving oddly tense.

Something big was going to happen, something beyond the training he had received in the clone training centers, holofields and shooting ranges.

"Sir?" one of the rookies asked.

"I know, something is about to happen, and I'm not liking it," Fence replied in cold fashion.

The clone looked at his DC-15 rifle and appeared to be thinking.

"Anything else, trooper?" Fence asked.

"No, Sir," the clone saluted as sign of goodbye.

Fence sat down himself, ignoring the clone's looks at him.

His DC-15 was dirty, he'd customized it himself, usually cleaning the rifle gave him a sense of peace.

Well…

It didn't work today.

_By Jango's bones!_

He looked at the window from the Chancellor's office.

_Jedi._

_Fighting._

_In his office._

_Right, now._

No, he wasn't going to wake up any sleeping dogs, he looked away and pretended he hadn't seen it.

There was at least one pre to being a clone,

You were mindless.

You had no conscience, or so they think…

* * *

**AN: **well, this is fun isn't it?

Please Review and Enjoy!


	12. Fate Is Helpless

**CHAPTER TWELVE: FATE IS HELPLESS**

* * *

With a scissor movement the blade of Kit Fisto and Palpatine cut the head of Kit off, a crimson and emerald flash was the last thing Kit saw, and the plasma burning through his throat the last thing he felt, if he was really feeling them at all.

Mace didn't yell or feel grief, he simply converted the anger into kinetic energy.

Now deeply submerged into Vaapad, his amethyst blade was a flash more than a beam, and Palpatine followed the flash exactly.

Was this really Palpatine? The old man, that now whirled over him with leaps and acrobatics a Jedi had trouble following?

The violet and crimson fire consumed the two, it wasn't Mace Windu against Sidious, it was Vaapad against Sidious.

He let his blade flow back behind him and touch the glass of the window.

In seconds, the pressure on the glass was released and the glass shattered, a slight difference in air pressure sucked the glass outside.

Palpatine laughed maniacally.

"Ha! Ha-ha! ha-ha-haa!" short bursts of lightning resonated his laughter.

Mace did his best to catch all of them, but he missed the last one, a rather ice-cold pain penetrated till in his bones, lighting his skeleton up for split second before fading away.

But he couldn't give up, all that he loved, the Democracy, Rights for every being, the Justice and Peace, all relied on him, he was fighting for the Republic that he loved.

All relied on him.

Or so he thought.

The shadow he was facing let out a roar and leapt towards him, he prepared to block, a blast of lightning hit him.

_Shoot, tha-_

He saw the sole of the shadow's boot and flipped back.

Palpatine, the man that had some time ago still been sitting behind his desk and enthusiastically telling a story about how he had acquired a rare bronzium statue, had kicked him in the face, an old man had kicked him in the face.

The amethyst and crimson blades crossed, then a flash, Mace was thrown across the room.

He shook his head to recover and stared at his hand.

_Wait, _he stared at his_ hand?_

The brown skinned hand, clutching a lightsaber that he recognized as his, had nothing but smoke at the place where _should_ have been his arm.

"You Sith _disease!_" he cursed as the Sith Lord leapt towards him.

He felt a sting, then a burning pain on his forehead, no, _through _his forehead.

A scorched hole on his forehead, then he dropped, dead.

Palpatine smiled, then gestured at his desk, a drawer opened and a cloak came out of it, he called it to his hand and put it on, more Jedi would soon arrive, and then, then he would issue the order, and turn Anakin, into his apprentice.

He looked at the door of his office, something was wrong.

The door opened.

Grand Master Yoda, High General and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the time-traveling _kid._

"Under arrest you are, Chancellor Palpatine, or Sidious, should I say, _hmm_?" Yoda said and pushed his robe aside to reveal and take his lightsaber.

"Master Yoda, Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise!" Sidious said and opened his arms as if he was going to embrace them as friends.

"Very pleasant, our visit, will not be, for you," Yoda replied.

"Oh, was that a threat Master Yoda, I couldn't hear it," Sidious played.

"A mistake, made, you have,".

"You, despicable green _freak_!".

Lightning forked through the room and lighted the hallway.

"Padmé, you just had a bad dream," Anakin said with a faint smile on his lips.

"_No, Anakin, it's true, can't you sense that or something?_" Anakin was confused enough already.

* * *

"Padmé, even if you are right, I'll do anything to safe you, you just-".

"_Anakin, this is exactly where I'm warning you for, I'm not in danger that way, I'm in danger of you,_" the words hit him, and they hit him hard, he felt it like a punch, pushing his ribs against his lungs.

"Padmé, you're wrong, I couldn't harm you, no way," he said trying to comfort her.

"_Well, you are right now,_" Padmé believing a little nightmare to be true, it only made him love her more.

But he was doing the exact same, only with him, it was really a _dream_.

"Thank you for your concern, Padmé, but it's not needed, now go to sleep, it's late, bye, love you," he blew a kiss from his hands and ended the transmission.

Now, it was time for him to safe Padmé, even though she didn't want it.

_Unthankful_

The thought crossed is mind.

* * *

Padmé yelled her husband's name, but there came no response.

_Why'd you have to be so ignorant, Ani, don't do this…_

She plumbed back in her seat and looked at C-3PO, then she cried.

"Oh my, I feel so… helpless…" he said and turned away, even he knew Padmé couldn't use him right now.

* * *

Yoda deflected the blue lightning into the roof.

"No match for all three of us, you are," he said and a forest green shaft rose up, followed by two crystal blue ones.

"Your friends won't help you here, Yoda, not after my apprentice deals with them," Sidious taunted.

"Never!" Obi-Wan leapt towards Sidious and two blades clashed.

Jayce glanced nervously at Yoda, who was taking the scene in with growing disbelief.

"_No_…" he whispered.

"Anakin would never ally himself with you!" Obi-Wan yelled at Sidious, who apparently thought it all was funny.

Yoda's eyes enlarged, then he jumped away from the doorway.

A hooded Anakin stood behind them, Jayce felt a kick in his back and was hurled across the room.

Then he hit the wall, black, he tried to get up, but he broke through his arms.

"Too late, my old Master, I already have," Anakin said with a voice deeper than any chasm, a voice of the dark side.

"No, Anakin, NO!".

Obi-Wan's moment of realization, his moment of truth.

And possibly his last act.

He Force-pushed Jayce aside, Anakin's blue lightsaber flew through the air and hit the floor, it made a smoking stripe in the carpet, the edges of the stripe curled up, but the carpet didn't burn any further.

Sidious shot lightning out of his fingertips at Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master was send flying against the wall as well, Yoda was alone in it now, alone against two of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy.

Sidious reached for a communicator and showed a hologram of clone commander Appo.

"Commander, the time has come, execute orde-".

Jayce, having regained balance for a few seconds, blasted the device through the window, sighed heavily, then fell unconscious.

_Hmm, _Yoda thought, _a problem this is…_

* * *

Ahsoka parried the blade of My'ya and sliced through the hilt.

She fought with fury, passion, the battle had changed her, but not alone.

Darth Vader had called upon their training bond to corrupt her, such a bond connected them from over ten parsecs away from each other.

The white in her eyes had fallen to a yellow glare, but that was all, there was a difference from the last time

Her nearly pale eyes focused on My'ya.

Lightly, her lightsaber snarled through the air, My'ya met the blade with her own, then she smiled.

"So long, Sith," she fell back and cloaked into nothing, then she was gone.

Ahsoka cried, she knew, she had turned to the dark side again, and there was no other thing in her mind than.

Make-

Vader-

pay-

Then she knew what to do.

She whipped through the vines and made her way to an open spot in the forest.

The _Soulless One _was landed there, the cockpit opened at her command and she jumped inside, strapped herself in and inserted the coordinates.

_I will make you pay Master, I'll be waiting for you on Mustafar…_

* * *

Sidious looked at Obi-Wan and Jayce lying as huddles of robes and flesh on the ground, what a mess they had created.

Yoda was poising his lightsaber parallel to himself, blinking to recover from flash-blinding.

"Lord Vader, go to Mustafar, the members of the Separatist council is there, slaughter them all, do not hesitate, show no mercy, think of what they did to you, of what they did to _Padmé,_".

"Yes, my Master," they seemed to have forgotten about Yoda.

"Now, my little green friend, you… will die…" he said lightly and shot a burst of forking lightning at Yoda.

It hit him and send him flying across the hall, he landed in the Senate Arena's preparation room.

Sidious came loudly laughing towards him and walked past him to the other side of the room, he reactivated his crimson lightsaber and smiled.

Then, it was all of the Jedi order that rocketed from that little huddle of robes and green flesh.

Yoda poised his saber and attacked Sidious with flares of green light.

The crimson blade parried and slashed with equal force, then Sidious leapt over to the Chancellors podium, Yoda followed.

The balance of the battle shifted.

The podium lifted up, leaving the two combatants with very little room.

The Senate Arena became the audience for a one time performance, good versus evil, Master of light versus Master of evil, Jedi versus Sith, Yoda versus Sidious.

The blades flashed, they switched positions and continued, red and green as arms of the lightsabers' owners, a leap of Yoda became his end.

Sidious followed.

Yoda realized, that for all he tried,

He just didn't have it.

Sidious had won before Yoda had even been born, and the rest had all been a play.

Senatorial pods were thrown at him, Yoda jumped back and forward, flipped and somersaulted to evade them, then he caught one.

With precision and utmost care, he started spinning it with the Force, like a wheel, faster and faster, then he pushed it forward.

Sidious jumped onto the pod Yoda was on and shot lightning at him.

Yoda deflected it with his hands, his lightsaber already clipped to his belt.

He confrontation was coming to an end, why?

The answer burst through the Senate Arena's roof right now.

A sloop, a Geonosian sloop came through the roof and hovered above the pod Sidious and Yoda were in.

_Dooku!_

Sidious smiled and pushed more lightning towards Yoda.

"This, is your end, you little green freak!".

Yoda was shot across the giant room, collapsed into the wall and soared towards the ground.

He hit the ground.

As he finally woke up, Sidious was long gone, and Jayce stood bowed over him.

"Master Yoda, are you all right?".

"Failed, I have, fled, Sidious has,".

"Obi-Wan is knock out, he won't recover in a while…".

"Go, you must, then, to protect Padmé," Yoda said, knowing what was going to happen.

"What?".

"Padmé, go to Mustafar she will, pick up Ahsoka you must and protect the senator, as you did before,".

* * *

The soft swampy ground on Kashyyyk sucked his boots further down every step, as Padmé's boots did too.

They reached a spot, a certain important spot.

Eight commando's stood bowed over someone.

"Eh… Hello!" Jayce shouted and ran towards them.

Etain Tur-Mukan was lying on the ground, cradled by Darman, or RC-1136.

"What happened here?" Padmé asked.

"Ahsoka, after I was knocked out, she turned to the dark side…" Etain replied weakly.

"_No…_" Jayce whispered.

Padmé looked at him, _something _had gone too quick for them here.

"We need to go to Mustafar, now!" he said and gave the clones a communicator.

"Call for help, I can't give that now, the Galaxy is at stake, and whatever you do, do _not _take orders from Palpatine, the Chancellor, or Sidious, even _if _the channel requires no identification, tell everyone this, okay?" Darman, the members of Omega and Delta squad and Etain nodded.

Padmé looked at Jayce.

"We need to hurry Jayce, c'mon!".

Jayce, had never, not even the time this had happened before felt so helpless, but he _had _to do it.

* * *

**AN: **next chap a new stage.

Please Review and Enjoy!


	13. A Hero Falls

**III: A FRIEND FALLS**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A HERO FALLS**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker stepped away from the yellow-and-grey eta-2 _Actis_-class interceptor and felt the heat, not the heat of the lava erupting every but on the building and landing pads, but the heat of his anger, his hate for the Separatist Council, especially, viceroy _Nute Gunray._

That slimy Neimoidian that had ordered Padmé dead more than once, on Naboo, Geonosis, Rodia, and way more.

But that was something for inside the building, first, he'd have to get _inside_, and something told him that would be difficult.

The metal construction was charred, and so a bit blackened, making the building blend in with its background, the black volcano slope.

Anakin walked over a narrow walkway towards a small building that functioned as an outpost, in case enemies would have gotten past the outer defenses.

With codes provided by Sidious, Anakin had not even been spotted, and now, the same codes opened the thick durasteel door that was supposed to keep enemies out.

"Check it out, corporal," a battle droid voice said.

Anakin rested his artificial hand on the lightsaber and waited, maybe they knew he was now Darth Vader, and thought to be on _their _side now, or maybe he was still Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi, and so their enemy.

Two B1 battle droids came out of the shadow, their head and torso were marked with red, _security _droids, Anakin mentally sneered, _they _were their defense?, then they deserved their deaths.

"It's Lord Vader, come in, you are expected," the droid on the left said with a slight sense of fear.

"You should have said _please_…" Anakin said through his teeth, spitting venom.

"I'm so- Waah!" A silver flash spawned a blue blade, the droids torso was slashed from its right shoulder to its left leg, metal clanked on metal.

The other droid raised its blaster rifle in response, but it didn't fire.

"You _dare _oppose me too?".

"No, wait, plea-!" droids had no feelings, but this was definitely a scared droid, a _dead_ scared droid now.

He moved on, his eyes were burning and his face was pale, _literally_ paling to the fire in his eyes.

Then, the console in the outpost started beeping, someone was calling, and through the Force, Anakin knew that person was calling for _him_.

He kneeled towards the spot where the hologram would appear and flicked his fingers, the button on the console was pressed in and patched the signal through.

A blue ghost-version of Sidious appeared in front of him.

"_Lord Vader?_" the crackling voice said.

"Yes, my Master," Anakin replied silently.

"_There has been a… change… of plans,_".

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Anakin replied without a change of expression.

"_The Separatist Council is to be left alive, we are going to need again them for now,_".

Anakin's fist grew tighter, what, suddenly he could _not _kill them anymore?

"As you say, my Master…".

"_I can sense your hate…_" Sidious suddenly said like he had just gotten an idea.

"It is growing every second, it is fueling me, as it should,".

"_So I sense, Lord Vader, kill the battle droids, the security, everyone except for the Separatist Council members, show them, what happens if they even think of treachery,_".

"It will be done, my Master,".

"_Lord Vader-I sense a disturbance in the Force, you may be in danger,_" Sidious said with a sudden scowl.

"How should I be in danger?" he asked insulted.

"_I cannot say, but the danger is there; tread carefully,_".

"I will, my Master. Thank you,".

The hologram faded out of existence.

Anakin rose up and smiled sneering.

"I will show them, a sample of their _deaths!_" he yelled.

He walked towards the building and put his hood on, _now_, they would see the _full_ power of the Sith.

* * *

Padmé and Jayce were the only ones in the cockpit, C-3PO and R2-D2 were preparing a medical station around a bed just in case.

The _Amidala _exited hyperspace and the first thing Jayce noticed, was how more threatening Mustafar seemed, and was.

The darkness had grown a hundred times, the red thunder killed most other sounds, and pierced through even _space_.

Padmé looked at him, her face had grown pale, this was the shatterpoint, the one that mattered for all of the Galaxy, and Obi-Wan wasn't here now, Jayce would have to confront Anakin _himself._

"It's all down there, isn't it?" she asked.

"More so than the last time, it weighs a lot heavier now," Jayce said, he was nineteen here, as Ahsoka, and he was going to fight the Chosen One, a twenty-five year old adult man, and the best fighter, Force-user, everything in the Galaxy, and Jayce had to _win._

"And you love Ahsoka," it wasn't a question, a different intention was behind it.

"Yes," he answered.

"And you won't let Anakin take her from you," again not a question.

"No.".

"Nor will the dark side take her as long as you are around,".

"No.".

"I think you are ready," Padmé said with the slightest hint of what could be an encouraging smile.

She had been encouraging him, Jayce realized and allowed himself a second-long smile.

"Thank you,".

The silver ship slipped through the clouds and searched for the Separatist bunker.

* * *

Anakin stood in the doorway, and stayed there.

Rune Haako came to greet him.

"Lord Vader?, Sidious had told us of your arrival," the slimy scum said to him.

"I'm not surprised,".

"He said you would reward us handsomely for our part, before we could take our place in the new Empire," the Neimoidian cowered.

"There… has been a change of plans, you will continue the fight against the Republic," Anakin said with resolve.

"No, we will not, this war has taken too much from us, we can't.".

"You _will,_".

"No.".

Anakin gestured at all the doors in the room, they all closed silently.

They were trapped now, and the door behind him closed as the final, leaving the Council for dead.

A blue blade shimmered in the dense air in the control room.

The two guards at the doors were the first victims to his blade, then the battle droids coming to meet him.

A running leap brought him soaring in the air above Nute Gunray and landed him between two magnaguards, who activated their shock staffs in response.

A flick of Anakin's finger shifted the controls and locked the building inside out.

"There is no escape for you," Anakin said with a voice deeper than any well, bleaker than the obsidian cliffs.

"What, are you trying to do?" The Muunilist asked scared.

"Make you watch me annihilating the building defenses," was the reply.

"But… why?" Nute Gunray whimpered.

"A raw taste of what _power _will destroy you, if you disobey my Master," Darth Vader replied.

The two magnaguards plumbed into pieces on the floor, leaving nothing but a scent of burned metal.

Anakin continued his rampage through the hall.

As he walked to the targeted droids he let his lightsaber run through the wall, enjoying the sizzling sounds and the smell of carbon scoring.

Then the heads flew, droid and Mustafarian limbs flew around, scorching at the ends where should've been a body or a limb.

Lava erupted like nothing at all, the fury and frenzy of Darth Vader outranked it by far, leaving droids to go suicide and jump into it themselves, if only to be ignored by Vader's saber and followed by a sense of betrayal that would leave a droid insulted.

Here it goes, Darth Vader is born, and Anakin dies.

The Mustafarian sky pales by the slaughter Vader performs, leaving no droid unscathed behind him, even Vulture droids that come to help the battle droids die with a simple shift of Vader's wrist.

* * *

The sleek silver ship settled down on the Mustafarian landing platform.

This, was the beginning of the end.

And it was in the air, besides the smell of lava, burned and charring metal, scents of burned alien flesh, it was there, distinctive as light in a dark room.

Jayce and Padmé stepped away from the boarding ramp and looked at each other, for a minute being not afraid.

"Here goes nothing,".

"Here goes love… again…" Padmé added with some sense of drama.

They moved on, towards the building.

* * *

A Silver flash.

Anakin stopped, deactivated his blade and returned to the control room.

_What is _she _doing here?_

He knew that ship, it was the _Amidala, _Padmé's ship.

The door to the control center opened on Anakin's command, and he entered the black, console and display filled room.

"Don't… shoot… that… ship," he threatened the aliens and people in the room.

"Wha-?" he Mustafarian at the controls knew better than to shoot, he'd been following Vader's rampage through the halls on the foot, and he wasn't about to face Vader's wrath himself.

"Die!" Anakin's hand reached for the man and dragged him to the middle of the room, hovering it just above the center holotable.

"Watch you insolent fools!" Anakin shouted.

His started squeezing the hand closed.

The Mustafarian's veins were showing, and nearly popping.

His grey skin bubbled and screeched around his throat, he grabbed for it and tried to shake the invisible and unstoppable hand on his throat.

The red eyes bulged out and showed the fear and pain.

His throat was sealed, tightening and making him choke worse every second.

The others were simply regarding the display of raw, painful and _lethal _power with open eyes and mouths, even Dooku had never made it look this, this… _cruel…_

The Mustafarian opened his mouth, no sound came out except for a gurgling screech.

Then Vader closed his hand, the fist wasn't done yet though, it was waiting.

The Mustafarian relaxed, he was dead.

Vader lifted him up a bit and smashed him _into_ the holotable's surface.

Shatters of glass and crystal flew around, a flash of blinding white marked the end of the table.

And the Mustafarian.

"And that…" Vader said after he'd allowed a long silence to let the Separatists take the scene in.

"… That was what you get for even thinking wrong about me, _or…_" he glanced over every face in the room, further amplifying the fear they were already having.

"_Padmé_… or my Master," he'd named his Master intentionally as last, to further make his point.

"Y-yes, m-my Lord, as you w-wish…" Nute Gunray whimpered.

Vader was enjoying this moment, the fear on his face was a great relief to him, because this was personal, between just him and Nute Gunray.

They got the point.

And now.

Now.

It was time to finish this.

* * *

**AN: **I'd be damn scared if I were Nute Gunray (or anyone in the control room, but Nute Gunray in particular), how about you?

Please-o-Please Review this chapter, 'cause I put a lot of effort in it.

And, of course, Enjoy!


	14. Battle Of The Heroes

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: BATTLE OF THE HEROES**

* * *

Darth Vader gathered his Anakin face and stepped outside of the building, immediately onto the landing platform the _Amidala _stood on.

He walked towards it, two people were waiting, a woman and an eighteen year old.

"Padmé!" he sounded happy and expected her to fly in his arms, but she didn't, instead she stayed away from him, fear reading in her eyes.

"Jedi…" Vader growled at seeing the silver cylinder on Jayce's belt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a warning deep voice.

"Anakin, you _must_ stop this," Padmé demanded.

Why wasn't Padmé flying in his arms? Stating that she had never been more afraid in her life, cry, and let him tell her it was going to be fine.

"Padmé, don't you see? I'm doing what I must do to save you," Anakin explained.

"No Anakin, right now, you're killing me…" Padmé stood on the verge of bursting in tears.

"_You…_" suddenly his eyes were fixed on Jayce, and they were burning a hole in his soul.

"Obi-Wan's little _pet_. _You_ turned her against me!" he stated and brought his artificial hand closer to his lightsaber.

"You have done that yourself," Jayce returned and moved in front of Padmé, also brining his hand closer to his lightsaber, _where is Ahsoka?_

"Anakin, don't, turn away from it, please, for _me?_" Padmé begged Anakin, who didn't even change expression in the end, from the blue joyous Anakin eyes had now come a feral, hateful yellow.

"We could've been happy Padmé, but you _had _to ruin it…" a growl of a predator said.

A simple gesture send Jayce flying towards the railing, leaving him dazed for a few seconds.

Anakin moved straight to Padmé, his very presence was more threatening than the lava cinders clattering on the platform.

"Anakin…?" Padmé backed out step for step.

"Why? _Why _are you doing this?".

"I-".

"All I did, all I'm doing, I'm doing for you,".

"_Anakin_…" Padmé said crying, this was bad, Anakin would kill her this time.

"Anakin… it's like I don't even know who you _are _anymore…".

"_I_? I am the man who loves you, who is doing everything to save you!".

_And that_, Padmé sobbed, _is exactly what I don't see you doing…_

"No, Anakin, snap out, don't-".

Jayce took his lightsaber from his belt and pressed the button, a careless gesture of Anakin send his saber flying to the other side of the platform and pushed him back into the railing, he struggled to get up again after that.

Anakin headed to Padmé, he formed a fist and Padmé couldn't breath anymore.

"_No… Anakin… don't..._" all she could do was hope for someone to interfere.

The rescue didn't come from Jayce, who was leaping towards Anakin in a desperate attempt to save Padmé from death, only to be thrown away with the Force.

No.

It came from a Togruta girl, pushing Anakin away with a powerful Force surge to save Jayce.

It came, as Ahsoka Tano showed up.

"No 'Master', _you _won't kill him," She said, her lightsaber not yet ignited in her gloved hand.

Her clothing was different, it had been charred black, she had obviously been close near the superheated lava for a long time.

And her face, Jayce had expected a scarred and cracked face, grey around the eyes, like Sidious.

But no.

Her face was just as it had been, only the skin around her eyes was swollen and pale, and her blue eyes were surrounded by a yellow gleam, this was _different_.

"Well then '_snips_', as you wish it, you will die too…" Anakin took his lightsaber and Padmé fled into the _Amidala._

"Ahsoka?" Jayce said confused and felt her anger even without the Force, her anger was a shield to the red-hot cinders falling around them.

"Jayce, Anakin…" she glanced at the two and pressed the button on her lightsaber, a red blade spawned from it.

"_Must _you be so difficult?" Anakin said annoyed and spawned a blue lightsaber blade.

"Yes, we have a tendency for being so," Jayce said, they were standing in a triangle now, only Jayce was without a saber now.

"I will kill you both!" Ahsoka yelled as the lava erupted with a roar behind them, showering them with a rain of cinders.

"Why?" Jayce asked and took his lightsaber from his belt.

"Because _you _weren't there for me when I needed you!" Ahsoka shouted angry.

"And why would you kill me? I could be a help to you, not that I would help you," Anakin asked.

"Because _you _did this to me, and I will destroy you _both _for it," A predator snarled, something more ancient of a Togruta.

"Then you will not stand in the way of _MY _Empire!" Anakin exclaimed and the three started circling each other, Jayce still did not have his blade, but he had recovered it.

"_Your Empire_?" Jayce said with disbelief.

"The Republic will soon fall, and I will rule, together with Padmé!" Anakin said with overconfidence.

"Padmé, loves Anakin Skywalker, all you are is _Darth Vader, _another one to add to the lost twenty, you make number twenty-one…" Jayce said, suddenly feeling that Obi-Wan Kenobi was helping him through the training bond he and Obi-Wan shared.

"Even if you kill us here, the Jedi will destroy you…" Ahsoka said, even she was bright enough to see this was not going to work out as Anakin had foreseen.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic," Obi-Wan said through Jayce, "To _Democracy_!".

"Don't make me _kill_ you…"

"_Anakin…_" Jayce said tired.

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy," Anakin exclaimed loudly breathing and feeding his anger.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes…" again that Obi-Wan Kenobi speaking through Jayce, and he was glad of it, because he himself was speechless.

Two lightsabers trembled in the air, for a Miraluka this scene would have been his or her death, the pure hatred in the force was deadly.

If not for the light aura emanating from Jayce.

"I will do what I must, for _both _of you…" Jayce put his lightsaber in a Makashi like salute aimed to the thundering red sky and let a crystal blue blade of hope flare from the hilt.

"You will _try…_" Anakin smiled vile.

Then he leapt.

Three blades crossed in a whir.

Jayce Adar, representing the Jedi.

Anakin Skywalker, as Darth Vader, representing the Sith.

And Ahsoka Tano, representing what damage a clash between them would cause.

Blue to blue to red, a triangle of battle.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood up and rubbed against his head.

_What happened?_

The damage in the Chancellor's office showed a clash of titans, a clash of light against dark, a clash of Jedi against Sith.

But the battle, fought light-years away from there, though under that same title, was different.

_That_ was a battle of love, hatred and confusion, of what they had created, of what ignorance they had created, of their own arrogance, and it wasn't _their _fault.

It wasn't the fault of the combatants, they were merely the victims, forced to clean up the mess others had left behind, forced to set someone else's mistakes straight.

Obi-Wan's love for Anakin had prevented him from seeing the dark path his friend was walking, the Jedi Council's arrogance had really blinded them all, only _now _he realized it, it was up to his former padawan to set this straight.

He was a victim, at the wrong place at the wrong time, as had they been all, except for Anakin Skywalker.

He had to find Yoda and plan their next move, with a _lot _more care.

"Here, am I, look no further, you have to," Yoda said from the doorway.

"Master Yoda!".

"Their battle has started, do much more, we can not," the old Jedi Master sighed.

"But, there must be something we can do to help them?" Obi-Wan said.

"One more thing, there is…" Yoda said sad.

"Then it's our moral duty to do it,".

"Something only you can do,".

"I will,".

"Link your mind with Jayce, you must, and help him in the battle,".

"How, Master Yoda?".

"Afraid, that title, I deserve no more I am…".

"Yoda,".

"Sit down," Obi-Wan did.

"Close your eyes," he did.

"Envision Mustafar,".

A red-hot, volcano-filled planet appeared in his thoughts.

"Search for your former padawan,".

Jayce signature was easily found, along with Anakin's and Ahsoka's, they were all different.

Jayce was the avatar of light, a pure heart fought.

Ahsoka was the avatar of confusion, not the infector, but the carrier.

Anakin was the avatar of darkness, of Sith, of twisted evil, of a fallen.

A fallen Chosen One, more than a match for both Ahsoka and Jayce.

"_Join…_" Yoda's voice said from far away.

Obi-Wan did.

Jayce's fear was overwhelming, but his orientation and focus was even more so.

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy!"_ Obi-Wan thought and Jayce said it.

Obi-Wan sighed, at least he could help Jayce a bit.

* * *

**AN: **pretty good stalling, eh?

I'll promise you the fight will be in the next one, and I'm putting my all into it, have fun!

Please Review and Enjoy!

(I chose to call this chapter Battle Of the Heroes because of the verbal battle, just so you know,)


	15. A Friendship In Flames

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A FRIENDSHIP IN FLAMES**

* * *

Blue flared through the air in front of Jayce, after barely evading it, a red fan swirled towards him, he blocked the crimson blade of Ahsoka and jumped up to evade a blue lightsaber from Anakin.

Against Ahsoka, he was holding back, but now he realized, that he shouldn't, so he stopped, and still had tremendous trouble blocking and parrying the blades soaring around him.

The landing platform had become the center of the war, and its beginning.

Jayce blocked Anakin's swing and looked him in the eye, Anakin's eyes were red and yellow flames, flooding with pure hatred.

Ahsoka came up from behind, Jayce ducked and just above his head a blue and red lightsaber clashed, this was madness, Jayce realized, but somehow he was feeling clear, except for one thing: Ahsoka was in danger, _mortal _danger.

He dropped back to Soresu, he couldn't attack through the flurry of Anakin and Ahsoka, and the orange fire erupting around them.

Every exchange, Jayce gave ground, and a lot of it too, they were practically running, Jayce _backwards_.

Anakin delivered more kinetic power than Jayce could return, Djem So was not an option, it would be too dangerous, Soresu was his only hope now.

The door into the building was left in pieces, now they were fighting in the hallway, sizzling sparks surrounded them as they walked through the hall, lightsabers flashed through the metal walls and clashed onto other sabers.

There was a four way junction, the middle was surrounded by four hallways and four windows, the hallways echoing the sabers and the windows reflecting the flashes.

Ahsoka jumped over Jayce and directed a slash at both of their heads, the two blue sabers deflected and Ahsoka stood between the two men.

She couldn't possibly keep Anakin at bay, and Jayce knew, so he switched positions with her and deflected the flurry of lightsabers on both sides, it was tough.

The hot metal flew around him, they were not moving a inch, blades spun circles and directed vertical and horizontal slashes.

Anakin, nor Ahsoka, was retreating, and frankly, they should.

A gap enabled Jayce to use Djem So.

Any normal Jedi would've used this opportunity to take Ahsoka out, and lighten the battle a bit, but Jayce wasn't going to do that at all.

Djem So shot at Anakin, a frenzy of razor-sharp reflexes and kinetic energy caught every one of Anakin's slashes, and turned them back to him in response.

Then a crimson flash turned at Jayce, Anakin, unknowingly saved him from it, Force pushing Ahsoka back through the halls onto the landing platform.

Force-guided Jayce parried Anakin's mad display of lightsaber attacks.

And Anakin hit him hard, a blazing frenzy of attacks brought them very close to each other, their blades missed by millimeters and kicks and punched missed by a jump or duck.

Then Anakin grabbed him by his throat, grabbed his lightsaber hand with his other hand, and forced Jayce to bow back while Anakin pressed the blade further down, closer to Jayce's throat every second.

The sizzling blue blade, his own, was so close to his face that he was literally choking on the ozone, his back bended further down, then he let himself fall and aimed a kick between Anakin's legs.

He let go of Jayce's throat immediately and gave a short howl of pain, then focused his fury back on Jayce, reactivating his lightsaber before throwing himself on Jayce's lightsaber again.

Soresu, Jayce favorite style, kept Anakin at bay, however barely and difficult the parries, blocks and sideslipping was.

Anakin's Djem So was way better than his, as was his Ataru, and it was taking its toll on him.

The blade flashed to his left, so did his blade, Anakin's blade swept to his right, Jayce blocked and gave Anakin a slam in the face with the butt of his lightsaber.

He responded with a kick in Jayce's stomach and a roar of the Force blasted Jayce through the hallway into the control room, his travel through the durasteel door smashed all the breath out of his lungs and left a -for sure, even though he couldn't see it- bleeding wound on the back of his head.

The Separatist Council members watched confused as the Jedi came blasting through the door, recovered, ignored them and focused on a figure in the hall.

That 'figure' was Anakin, fighting Ahsoka.

Jayce ran past the Separatists and dashed towards the two warriors in the junction, who were madly battling each other.

Ahsoka was no match for the Sith Lord, and made use of her agility to prevent being hit by Anakin's blade, she leapt, somersaulted and rolled all over Anakin.

Jayce reentered the fight with a block that saved Ahsoka's left arm from amputation.

This was Ahsoka's thanks.

She kicked him on the back of his knee and swung her blade towards him, Jayce, now lying on the ground, he rolled aside, also evading Anakin's blade coming down on the exact spot his face had been a millisecond ago.

Jayce kicked, Anakin jumped, Ahsoka slashed, the three movements went perfectly synchronized, every one of them missed their target.

Jayce rolled on his back and jumped up, he now stood in the hallway leading to the control room, Ahsoka and Anakin on his trail all while fighting like mad.

They became a blurred flash of whirling blue and red, leaving nothing in one piece, slicing through the ridges in the hallway and showering themselves with white sparks.

Then they passed though the blasted door, entering the control room, somewhere, Anakin wouldn't mind 'accidently' killing Nute Gunray, the doors were locked, it had been a trap, now it was a dead trap.

The Neimoidians, Geonosians, and other species ran for cover, but nothing was safe.

Consoles exploded as the blue or red plasma blade ripped them free from their moorings and smoke rose up from the many encounters between plasma and durasteel.

Anakin charged and Jayce gave ground, it was his way, and the only one possible, the Ahsoka came in, Anakin attacked and Jayce gave ground, then Ahsoka and Anakin simultaneously Force-pushed Jayce into the wall consoles.

He was dazed for a while.

Ahsoka and Anakin continued their fight, their sabers were twirling around without any movement of their legs, their spot was set, and they were staying there.

Nute Gunray pointed at Jayce.

"Shoot him!" he yelled at the three B1 battle droids trying to open the door.

Jayce didn't move as the droid cautiously approached him instead of shooting him right away.

Ahsoka and Anakin locked blades, Ahsoka was losing right away, and started walking backwards to the door that would lead them to the lower balconies.

Jayce stood up and activated his lightsaber, blue hope flared up in the room and slashed the three

battle droids as Jayce ran towards Anakin and Ahsoka.

With four steps Jayce reached a holotable, jumped on it, set another running step and leapt at Anakin, who only barely caught the suddenly much more powerful blast of Jayce.

He blasted Ahsoka away with a roar of the Force and focused a mad frenzy of blue blur at Jayce.

Jayce parried with Soresu, his power, and all that extra bit of strength Obi-Wan had gifted him with, it was helping, every bit was helping now, anything.

The battle droids on the other side of the sliced up door were a distraction, a short one, as the little rest was followed by a Force-blast that force every bit of air out of Jayce's lungs as he hit the wall.

Ahsoka came at him with a flash of blood-red forcing Jayce on the defensive yet again as she made a crazy attempt to fool him with a ruse of Niman style.

Anakin moved past the cowering Separatists and growled at the battle before him, hate in Ahsoka's eyes and nothing but sadness in Jayce's, _pity, he's really good with a lightsaber_, Anakin thought, _but that's why he has to die! _

Jayce blocked a overhand slash from Ahsoka and tried a gentle kick against her leg, _too _gentle, it didn't do a thing.

"Still love me enough to go easy?" Ahsoka said.

"I would never stop loving _you,_ it's all a matter of redemption now…" he muttered through his teeth as he parried madly.

"Sure," Ahsoka said with a slight change in her attacking, a _softening _of the blows, as if she realized what Jayce had said was true.

"Of realization…" Jayce whispered and blocked a sudden slash from Anakin.

Ahsoka snarled a predators warning and lashed out against Anakin, helping Jayce for a few seconds, but that ended not as good as she'd wanted it.

Anakin grabbed her by her front left Lekku, which was already painful, and a threw her into the wall, making the pain add up even more.

Jayce roared and threw a frenzy of Djem So combined with Soresu at Anakin, that had hurt her, the Lekku is the most vulnerable part of a Togruta's body.

_No_, Jayce though, _I won't fall to the dark side… _

Djem So against Djem So, Anakin countered.

And Jayce countered the counter with Soresu, Anakin pushed him back out of the control room, They reached the door and Jayce made a short stand, their lightsabers flashed quicker than the normal human eye could see, but they weren't _normal _humans, they were Force-sensitive.

Ahsoka crawled up again and leapt towards Anakin and Jayce, their sabers crossed all, a white flash followed and blinded the Separatists who were looking for cover.

Then _that _happened.

_That_ what would change the outcome of the fight, _again_.

Their sabers slashed through the console next to the door, a shower of white sparks and fire overwhelmed the three.

Alarm klaxons started whining, the Separatists looked up worried as the screen showed a deactivation of ray shields on all of the energy plants.

But Jayce Ahsoka and Anakin didn't notice, they were already whipping through the hallway and had no time to see anything but an escape route from a lightsaber's path or the flash of two sabers colliding with lethal forces.

Again B1 battle droids were in their path, they started shooting at the three, red blaster bolts were flipped back and caught by their owners bodies.

While passing by, the battle droids were easily cut to pieces and left as nothing but an annoyance for Jayce to step over.

More battle droids, Super Battle Droids this time, they started firing at the trio with their wrist blasters, Anakin and Ahsoka had the easiest job, Jayce had to catch the bolts without even facing them, but he did it, he had to, he would win, as he _had_ to win this.

There was no questioning here, he had to, whether the Force would like it or not.

They reached the droids and disengaged for some time.

The bulky Super Battle Droids were quickly reduced to spare parts and the battle continued.

Obi-Wan would agree, this was bad, really bad, Jayce was nearly running backwards to escape the two lightsabers belonging to Ahsoka and Anakin, who were not only fighting him, but also each other, a three way fight.

And here, now out of the building, on the maze of lower balconies, is where the battle toughened up considerably.

Anakin's eyes changed, fury, the gift of fury, as Sidious had called it, kicked in, and he was making it tough for Jayce to even catch the first attack, if something didn't change quickly, this particular balcony could very much be Jayce's final stand.

Soresu then, no Djem So could ever counter the sheer kinetic power of Anakin's mind-numbing lightsaber slashes, chops and cuts.

Even Ahsoka gave up on killing Jayce for a while and helped Jayce with the blocking, he helped her in return, and so forth.

Anakin's lightsaber whirled around, and Jayce and Ahsoka parried.

Lava erupted next to the balcony because the ray shields weren't holding it back anymore, the large lumps of molten rock and metal splattered over the balcony.

Anakin tried a quick slash but realized he had to get into cover to survive, the ridges in the wall provided good-enough cover.

Jayce did too, but Ahsoka didn't.

Realizing this, Jayce put his left arm around her middle and pulled her to him, his back against the durasteel ridge and Ahsoka's back against him, she was still fighting him, trying to get loose from his grip and throwing her lightsaber back.

With his right hand holding his lightsaber, Jayce blocked her slash.

There was a bruise on her Lekku and her eyes were sore, she was crying.

"Why won't you just kill me?" she cried as the lava rained down around them.

"Because I love you," Jayce parried another slash of Ahsoka's crimson fan and sighed.

"Then please, end this, for _me…_" Ahsoka loosened her fighting, the lava was still showering over them so they couldn't leave their position.

"I will Ahsoka, I will save you…" he whispered to her and tightened his grip around her middle.

Lava splattered on the durasteel balcony.

* * *

**AN: "O**h dear", as Obi-Wan would comment.

Please leave a Review and please Enjoy!


	16. The Lava River

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE LAVA RIVER**

* * *

A blue fan clashed down on the cyan flare from Jayce's lightsaber blade, Ahsoka twisted herself out of Jayce's grip.

The battle continued with flaring fans of blue and red, flashes of white from the touching blades, and the last bits of lava plummeting down on the balcony floor.

Ahsoka was quickly on top of it and threw a frenzy of red blur at Anakin and Jayce, who were still struggling to survive, their blades locked in a stream of white.

There was a short flash and their sabers disengaged on an instant, they both caught Ahsoka's blade mid air and had no possible way of getting the blade back until they all broke out of the lock, which they didn't.

"Ahsoka," Jayce started, this was a good opportunity to try talking.

"You're the person I love, even through this I can see that beautiful Togruta girl I fell in love with,".

Ahsoka swallowed and exhaled with difficulty, her eyes were streaming with tears.

"This is exactly what Anakin wants, don't give him that pleasure," he said, again Ahsoka was breathing with trouble.

"Jayce…" she said in between her crying.

Another eruption of lava next to the balcony, _damn it, I'm so close… _Jayce thought they were going to break away now and look for cover, they didn't.

Lava bombs crashed down around them and burned their robes, Ahsoka's already scorched black clothing started to smell like burned food.

And Anakin wasn't helping either, he put so much force on the saber lock that they nearly had to break off, Jayce continued nonetheless.

"You're everything I need, and this way, I'm losing you…" Jayce swallowed, he wasn't lying or trying to seduce her like Sidious had done with Anakin but it felt just as bad, for different reasons.

"I'm so sorry, Jayce…" Ahsoka's saber lock loosened.

"I forgive you," Anakin was watching confused, had they forgotten _he_ was there too?

The feral yellow in Ahsoka's eyes was gone, replaced by feral fear in blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes, Anakin decided to end it, a roar sounded and Ahsoka flew over the balcony, then slammed into the wall with enough force to crack her skull.

Jayce looked at her in shock and then at Anakin, bewildered and fully realizing what just had happened, he flared with the lava, not anger, but realization, not hatred, but sheer justice.

Anakin had killed too many now, _three _teams had been send to the Chancellor's office, only one arrived, he, Obi-Wan and Yoda would've been the fourth, had they been a _team._

It became a personal fight, before Jayce had been fighting for the Jedi, now he was fighting for Ahsoka, and his will was hotter than lava, yet controlled, unlike Anakin, he wasn't fighting for revenge, he was fighting for hope.

Anakin was about to finish Ahsoka off.

Jayce blocked him by cutting him off, he looked him in the eyes, his mind was clear now, and his resolve steady.

"You, won't, touch, her," Jayce warned through his teeth and poised his lightsaber.

"Oh, you won't kill me, your love for her is nothing compared to my love for Padmé, it fuels me with the dark side, boy, _your_ love is fake," Anakin said careless.

"But it is real enough for me, you don't care for Padmé, you think only of yourself,".

"You're doomed, give up, and I will award you a merciful death," Anakin said hateful.

"You'll have to earn your kill, I'm not done _yet_,".

"So be it," Their blades crossed.

The fight now truly began, their blades flashed whirled and parried, chopped and slashed, all the moves with perfect precision and strength that would amaze the Masters.

Their movements were perfect, no swing was spilled, they had equal motivation now.

Anakin drove Jayce back over the balcony, still showered with lava.

Jayce blocked an overhand slash and moved to the side for the horizontal swing that followed, the blue blade missed him with millimeters to spare.

Anakin lashed out and pushed him against the railing trying to block all of the with mind-blowing velocity incoming blue fans.

A quick roll aside left the railing cleaved top-to-toe and Jayce blade crashed against Anakin's in response, Djem So, Soresu and the Force had become one with Jayce, whatever was necessary was used.

Again Anakin pushed Jayce back against the railing, Jayce moved aside and saw a pipe on the other side of the railing.

A backward flip over the railing landed him on the pipe, no thicker than his own arms and trembling as Jayce landed, he carefully balanced a few steps back.

Without the grace Jayce had used to get on the tightrope of a power conduit, Anakin landed on the small pipe, it shook heavily.

Jayce stepped back as Anakin stepped forward.

The pressure releases on the tightrope activated and a burst of steam blew from the small holes on the pipe, Jayce's eyes were filled with superheated gas, leaving his vision blurred heavily.

Even then Jayce caught the short thrust of Anakin's blue beam, he stepped back quickly to evade the wide arc that followed and almost lost his balance, he struggled to regain it and had a quick look at the black beaches next to the lava rivers, they were looking dangerously inviting when Jayce looked back at Anakin.

Three light parried slashes followed, Jayce had it difficult keeping his balance, while Anakin looked like he was walking over a meter broad walkway, in reality walking the same tightrope as Jayce.

_This can't go on like this_, Jayce realized and glanced at anything broader he could walk on.

There, a walkway to the energy plant, Jayce jumped off the pipe and landed on the metal walkway meters below with a clank sound that reminded him of droids.

And Anakin jumped too.

Jayce first swing missed because Anakin crouched on landing, then Anakin swung a big arc and crashed his saber onto Jayce's.

Jayce pushed the lightsabers to the metal floor and realized he stood, or crouched, nearly shoulder to shoulder with Anakin, the world seemed to be turning around them.

Then the biggest eruption of lava occurred, The spout of molten rock and metal reached higher than the energy plant's vertical ribs.

The lava came crashing down on the end of the walkway where it was connected to the bunker, from the three ropes supporting the energy plant two snapped with a whipping sound from the lava and left the plant shrieking as it moved.

Then the lava fell on the walkway itself, it weakened immediately and started bending a bit.

Lava bombs and cinders rained down from a second, more tense eruption, Anakin and Jayce disengaged their sabers and started running to the rib like bars of the energy plant.

Anakin slammed Jayce in the face with his elbow, but it didn't slow Jayce down, all he got was a curse that signaled it had hurt bad.

Jayce stood with his back to the dark-grey bar and blocked a quick slash from Anakin, who then realized surviving was the priority here and ran for cover himself.

A fountain of lava came down on the already weakened part of the walkway and it started bending through even more.

Anakin glanced down and saw an enormous lava geyser erupting yellow and orange more violently than the last time.

_It's breaking off!_ Jayce realized and left his shelter and started running towards the balcony the energy plant was attached to, if he wouldn't move now there wouldn't be anything to shelter in a few seconds.

Anakin had also realized this and started running too, the massive structure broke of and tumbled towards the red and orange lava river below, a sea of fire waited for Anakin and Jayce.

Jayce grabbed hold of a ridge on the walkway, now an vertical solid metal tower, and waited for the impact on the lava, Anakin could only do the same.

A violent splash of superheated metal and rock announced that the energy had touched the lava, Jayce and Anakin struggled to keep a hold on the walkway and prevent falling in the hot lava.

Below them was lava, Jayce looked at it, all he saw was the promise of hell.

One meter below him, Anakin made his way up and aimed a slash at Jayce's leg, Jayce pulled his legs up and swung his saber towards Anakin.

Anakin parried and snarled mad, Jayce could only think of one thing:

Find a cable and try pushing Anakin off.

With the Force he called a cable to his hand, then he jumped off.

With a wide swing, Jayce returned, but to evade Anakin's saber he had to change course, Jayce tried again on his swing back, this time, Anakin too had a cable and came swinging towards him with lethal velocity.

Anakin launched a Shien whipcrack at Jayce's knees, Jayce let go of the cable and fell down, Anakin's blade cut the cable Jayce had been on mere picoseconds ago.

Beneath Jayce the hell-glow of the sea of fire spouted flames of fire and gas that reached for him, like he could be their savior.

Arms reaching for him, Jayce was terrified, but he kept going, the Force gave him a new cable and Jayce's momentum was enough to swing him away from the gas and lava.

Anakin came to meet him in the air and raised his lightsaber, but a blue flare guided the lightsaber past Jayce and Jayce kicked Anakin back for some extra momentum, for both himself and Anakin.

Then they swung towards each other again, their blades met in a white flash that didn't even make it next to the flashes of fire spouting from the lava river below.

The plant shook heavily, still slowly sinking into the lava.

Jayce landed on the vertical walkway and looked around, _I have a bad feeling about this…_

A feeling in its right.

They had been moving _fast _on the stream.

That stream ended in a vertical drop of lava, a roaring louder than the volcanoes around them erupting, louder than Anakin's blade clashing against his mere millimeters from his face a few seconds ago.

A boiling pit of lava, poisonous gasses, red smoke, cinders the size of footballs, lava bombs about a meter in length and heat in the air blurring the view ahead.

The whole energy collection plant was being carried fast, undeniably quick towards a vast lava-fall.

A _lava-fall_ .

Jayce was looking at something he somehow thought of as seeing the gates of hell.

"Oh no…" he whispered.

He had to get off the energy plant and he had to do it _quick._

But nothing was in range for him to jump on-there were platforms with miners, but they wouldn't get close enough to the sinking and accelerating super-structure.

The lava around them was yellow from the heat, gasses were spouting from it after boiling to the surface with incredible speed.

And it all didn't seem so bad, at least he wouldn't fall for that long.

Anakin came swinging towards him, and Jayce couldn't react in time to evade it, he was kicked of the vertical dark-grey walkway with force that almost made him lose grip on the cable he was still holding, his lightsaber caught Anakin's slash in a flash.

He couldn't jump, not with Anakin attacking him every two seconds, he couldn't jump to safety nor to his death, the lava would provide it.

_No, for Ahsoka, I _will_ survive, I _have_ to… _

Jayce kicked Anakin's leg and parried with a blue blurred flash, the two combatants passed each other again, and for all they knew, their cables could snap from heat every second now.

The lava was bubbling and released a fountain of gas that almost reached Jayce, this was going wrong real quick.

Another meeting of the blades, Anakin and Jayce were nearly swinging in circles.

Blue hit blue, but it wasn't where Jayce's focus was, in a few seconds, if he was lucky he had about half a minute, he'd be lying, no, he'd _be _the lava at the bottom of the threatening and roaring lava-fall.

Mere moments away, could possibly lay his death, and he wasn't ready for his death at all.

And Anakin, had he _not _seen the roaring lava-fall that made the erupting volcanoes and red thunder strikes seem like a quiet exhale?

And then the wind, was he not struggling with the near-to heat storm raging in every direction except the one Jayce could use.

_And then they say: may the Force be with you… _

Jayce exhaled and parried another attack of Anakin's blue lightsaber as they passed each other for the billionth time.

_I really hope it is…_

The energy collection plant started to topple and Jayce could almost peer over the lava-fall's edge, peer into the gates of hell.

_Oh, _Jayce thought with a sigh, _this is bad…_

* * *

**AN: **I'll agree with Jayce, this is bad, will he save himself, well, of course you'll say, but I might surprise you there…

Please Review and Enjoy!


	17. Mustafar's Will

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: MUSTAFAR'S WILL**

* * *

The toppling became worse, they were at a 45 degree angle now, and the descending went quick.

_Very quick_.

Then Anakin was gone, he had jumped off.

_Shoot!_

At 90 degrees the walkway was walk-able again, and Jayce was on the very edge where the energy collection plant had broken off from the Separatist bunker.

Anakin stood on a tiny repulsorlift droid, who was struggling to stay out of the lava now, but it would live.

Anakin smiled, Jayce would be dead in a matter of seconds, and then all he had to do was find and kill Ahsoka, which would be a lot easier, Jayce had been a pain to kill, to bad he couldn't kill him himself.

But that single thought, killing Ahsoka, would change the play of events.

Jayce swung back towards the walkway and landed on it, let go of his cable and started running towards the smoldering heated ribs of the energy plant, Anakin would _not _kill Ahsoka when _he_ was still around.

Then he jumped, just in time before the energy collection plant toppled over the edge of the lava-fall and fell to its end.

The energy plant soared through the air for what seemed an eternity, then it hit the bottom of the lava-fall with a violent eruption of white-hot lava, dissolving into the flow, the structure became the lava and the gasses, Jayce saved himself just in time.

The thundering roar echoed in Jayce's head as he landed on a tiny repulsorlift droid.

_Thank the Force you're here…_

The droid struggled to stay out of the lava for a few seconds and then raced towards Anakin, who seemed rather angry that Jayce had survived after all.

The two circled around each other on their confused droids, looking each other in the eye for a few seconds and catching breath.

Then the fighting continued, flashes around them, whirls and parried, the two warriors were fighting to the death, and further.

Jayce parried the blue flare with one of his own and nearly fell of the repulsorlift droid from the unexpected kinetic force of Anakin's attack.

The combat paused and the two repulsorlift droids started racing upstream on the lava river.

A fixed gaze, grim from Anakin's eyes, and clear from Jayce's, Anakin fixed for a kill, Jayce fixed because he wanted- no, had to protect Ahsoka.

And killing Anakin would be the only way reasonable.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side, _my _power!" Anakin roared.

"And you underestimate my love for Ahsoka, Anakin," Jayce sighed, he wasn't falling to the dark side because of his love, he was staying _away _from it because of his love for Ahsoka.

"I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over," a threat more or less.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is _evil_!" Jayce said, more to buy time than that it would actually work.

"From _my _point of view the _Jedi _are evil!" Anakin roared with a face as angry as possible.

"Well, I am no Jedi, nor Sith," Jayce said with his head lightly angled to the lava below.

"Yet you represent them, you Jedi liar!" Anakin returned hateful.

"I am fighting you because I do not want you to hurt Ahsoka, or anyone for that matter, can't you see you are _hurting _Padmé?" Jayce asked sincerely.

"She's not hurt by _me_, you Jedi scum!" Anakin returned.

_There's only one explanation_, Jayce thought, _he doesn't realize he's turned to the dark side…_

The two droids hovered away from each other to evade a large platform of Mustafarian miners, who watched the warriors with awe.

The hell-glow on the river of fire renewed as a sign the conclusion of the clash was nearing, the two combatants' sabers swung a circle in the air.

"This is the end for you, and Ahsoka's," Anakin said grim as they again hovered meters away from each other.

_I should be dead be now, _Jayce thought, _I am no match for that guy…_

"I wish it were different," _farewell Ahsoka, if I don't see you again…_

"I wish it were quicker," Anakin replied unchanged.

A moment of Jayce's realization on how far Anakin had fallen, without even _knowing _it.

"I'm sorry, Anakin…" Jayce said.

Anakin roared and their blue torches crossed, ninety degrees on every angle, you could say a crucifixion.

A quick Shien slash-frenzy, Jayce blocked them all, his determination was growing.

But also his exhaustion.

Every block or parry drained more energy out of him, and every slash or cut of Anakin gained more energy, Jayce was suddenly losing quickly.

Their dance of the sabers continued, now closer to the deep-black beaches.

A whipping slash at Jayce's leg, it cut, but it didn't amputate, Jayce struck back in place, but it didn't hit Anakin as he had hoped it would.

Their little repulsorlift droids raced across the vast river of fire, until a extraction installation blocked the way, their sudden stopping nearly brought Anakin and Jayce off their droids.

A quick looping cross in their pattern, then Jayce and Anakin jumped sideways onto the maintenance walkway around the extraction installation, Their sabers again met in the air and as they landed, Jayce nearly fell instead of landed because of his leg.

The two started walking again, Anakin drove Jayce backwards along the walkway, mind-numbing quick slashes and parries of the same kind were exchanged with lethal precision.

Jayce turned a 360 on his place to bring more kinetic power to his parrying slash that would flow on into an attack.

But Anakin also brought more kinetic power along, and Anakin was the by far the strongest of them.

"I _will_ destroy you!" Anakin roared and suddenly Jayce saw an opening.

He kicked Anakin on the side of his knee and brought his blade forward.

* * *

Ahsoka sat on a chair in the _Amidala's _cockpit, Padmé on another.

"What have I done!" Ahsoka suddenly cried out, "Anakin is going to kill Jayce!".

"Calm down!" Padmé warned and forced Ahsoka back in her chair.

"But he's…".

"And we won't help him by running there and getting ourselves killed, it's dangerous out there Ahsoka, and Jayce is fighting there for _you_," Padmé said in a way Ahsoka couldn't argue about it.

"I know, but you saw what Anakin can do…" Ahsoka had never felt this helpless.

"Yes, and exactly _that_ is why we need to give Jayce the time, he _will _win Ahsoka, he's determined to save you," Padmé explained.

She took a silk cloth and put in on the wound on Ahsoka's front left head-tail, Ahsoka pulled her head back.

"That hurt,".

"Sit still Ahsoka, you don't want any infection _there_ now would you?" Padmé said motherly.

"Right now, all I want is Jayce back, alive…" Ahsoka sighed sad.

"You'll have to wait Ahsoka, I have accepted that Anakin is gone, and so the Chosen One with him, Jayce _will _beat him, or escape alive, patience," Ahsoka sighed, Padmé was right, he would come back.

He _had _to.

* * *

Jayce leapt over Anakin after barely noticing the blue flare being thrown forward from Anakin's side.

Their blades met behind Anakin's back, they had reacted slower though, Jayce had his chance, he kicked Anakin on his middle and sliced Anakin's mechanical hand of, with it, his lightsaber.

Anakin caught the blade with his other hand and cut, again not amputate, Jayce's shoulder.

Anakin kicked Jayce's fallen lightsaber away and Jayce kicked Anakin's lightsaber out of his hand, the battle continued in hand-to-hand combat.

A swift punch was aimed at Jayce's head, a full hit.

Jayce felt blood coming from the line where hair went over in skin, he replied with a quick series of punch and kicks that were very much Shien-like.

Anakin blocked them all, even with one arm left, then he called Jayce's lightsaber to his hand, Jayce kicked Anakin's hand away and the lightsaber hit Anakin in the face, Anakin called his own lightsaber to his hand and activated the blue bar.

Jayce retrieved his own lightsaber, it spawned a blue flare of hope and Jayce leapt over a turning Anakin.

Now back-to-back, Jayce and Anakin both pushed their sabers in a reverse grip, only one body had a blue flare piercing it.

Jayce looked down, a blue plasma blade had grazed the side of his waist, he heard a groaning behind him.

Anakin fell, his body hit the metal floor with a unimportant _clank._

_I killed him, I killed Anakin…_

Jayce nearly fell himself, _I killed the Chosen One…_

"No," he then said firmly, "You are not the Chosen One," Anakin groaned again.

"I HATE YOU!" Anakin shouted.

"I can say the same of you, or at least I would, if I didn't know you were only the unstable in this," he wasn't sure what he was saying, Obi-Wan was speaking through him.

"Aah!" Anakin yelled in pain.

Then again:

"I HATE YOU,".

Jayce sighed, he couldn't kill him, it might be a mercy, but he couldn't finish him, Anakin was too dangerous, even now.

And Anakin proved it so.

With his one left hand and the Force, Anakin ripped chunks of metal from the extraction installation, and threw them at Jayce.

Jayce leapt and evaded the first senatorial pod sized chunk, then a second, even bigger, chunk smashed him away.

Jayce landed on the railing and pulled himself up to prevent himself from falling in the lava.

Then he leaped towards the black beach to evade another chunk, he landed safely in the charred hot black sand.

He used the Force to call Anakin's lightsaber to his hand and looked at it, it was dirty from the falling ashes and charring cinders, just like his own.

Then he walked away, he would leave Anakin to the will of Mustafar, the will of the Force.

* * *

Ahsoka's body chilled immediately.

"Jayce is back," she stood up, ignoring the important precision work Padmé was doing to heal her Lekku, and ran outside.

Slowly, Jayce stumbled towards her, Ahsoka ran towards him and they literally fell in each other's arms.

"You're hurt," she held him up more than he did her, there were charred cuts in his shoulder and in his leg, and there was blood seeping over his face from a wound on his forehead.

Jayce gave her a tranquil smile, "Not bad, he just managed to get a few hits of on me in the end,".

"You, you defeated him?" Ahsoka said and suddenly noticed the tears in Jayce's eyes.

"I stabbed him, I'm not sure if I really defeated him though, I just survived," Jayce pressed her against him and noticed the big bruise on her front left head-tail.

He touched it, Ahsoka expected it to hurt, but it didn't, Jayce's touch was careful and soft, it felt like a caress.

"Does it hurt bad?" Ahsoka pushed his hand away and let her hand run down his jaw line, he was still handsome as ever.

Jayce had the same thought on Ahsoka: she's still beautiful as ever.

"Not when you are around," she smiled.

"Then I better stay around," Jayce closed his eyes, _never, let, her, go…_

His arms settled on her waist, she looked at him.

"Don't ever let me go, Jayce, I need you,".

Ahsoka's brown lips touched his, a warm, a good warm this time, glow spread in his body, he felt great, better than he had ever felt before.

Hot cinders and lava were raining down on the platform, but Ahsoka and Jayce didn't care, they had each other.

Padmé leaned against the hydraulic cylinder that pushed the boarding ramp down, for all that had happened that day, all that sadness, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**AN: I** guess that would make their first real kiss.

Next Chapter is going to be a short one, and you'll see why soon enough...

Please review and Enjoy!


	18. Cliffhanger

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: EPILOGUE**

* * *

"Viceroy, an incoming transmission from Lord Sidious," one of the Neimoidians said.

"I'll see to it right away," Nute Gunray walked into the control room where droids were cleaning up the mess Anakin, Jayce and Ahsoka had made.

A hologram of Sidious hovered on the only one left holotable.

"My lord, you have asked for me?" Nute cowered.

"_Yes, I have… orders for you,_".

"Orders?".

"_Lord Vader has failed in his task to kill the two Jedi, and you need to save him,_".

"I'll send droids right away," Nute gestured to a few droids.

"_No, you yourself must bring him to the medical facility and keep him alive,_" Sidious said.

"Why, My Lord?".

"_Just do it,_" the hologram faded away.

* * *

The _Amidala _took off, a relief, to finally leave Mustafar behind.

The sleek silver ship flashed into hyperspace quickly.

"Jayce, let's get you some medical treatment," Ahsoka stood up and Jayce followed her move, they walked towards the bedroom.

Ahsoka set Jayce down on the bed and took a med kit, then sat down next to him.

"Ahsoka, how are we ever going to explain us to the Council?" Jayce started.

"Explain us? Don't you think that since you practically saved their lives… well, you know, forgive us?" Ahsoka sounded a lot less sure than when she started the line.

"I don't know, just…".

"Just what?" Ahsoka put an arm around him and sprayed a bit of bacta on Jayce's leg wound.

"Just that I don't know if I even want to be a Jedi," Jayce sighed.

"Well, you already showed me that the Jedi way is not always the best way," she smiled, "I'll choose your side, always, though it may not look that way, I will, I love you,".

* * *

The _Amidala _settled on a landing pad, the Jedi Temple loomed over them.

Jayce, Ahsoka and Padmé stepped away from the boarding ramp, a group of Jedi Council members came to meet them.

"Jayce, did you… did you kill Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked uncertain.

"I don't think so, he was still alive when I left him," Jayce said.

"What's with the happy faces?" Ahsoka asked at seeing their cramped up faces.

"I'm sorry, Jayce, Ahsoka, the Council, well, there has been decided you are to be banned from the Order…" Obi-Wan looked away and suppressed tears.

"What?, These two are the only reason you idiots are still alive, you should promote them to, I don't know, Grand Masters or something!" Padmé lashed out.

Master Yarael Poof responded.

"They had important information where the Council had right to know off hidden, Jayce killed an unarmed prisoner, Ahsoka fell to the dark side, and they fell in love, and other, that's more breaking the code than any of the lost twenty have,".

"Anakin threw car-sized chunks of metal at me, he was far from unarmed, and, how exactly would you know about that?, none of you were there…" Jayce had a bad feeling, said lightly.

"I'm sorry Jayce, I saw it through you, when I reported to the Council, I had no idea they were so _ignorant_…" he glanced at Yarael Poof and others.

"Your lightsabers, hand them over," Yarael demanded.

Jayce put his hand tightly around his lightsaber and Ahsoka put her hand just the same around Anakin's saber.

"We've got three Sith looking for us, one of them being the Chosen One and the other defeated Master Yoda, that'd be suicide," Ahsoka said.

"That is _your_ problem, not ours," Yarael continued headstrong.

"But surely-" Obi-Wan tried.

"I'm not giving up on my lightsaber," Jayce announced clearly.

"Don't be so ignorant Masters, surely you can see this is wrong," Obi-Wan said.

"We all do Master Kenobi, but Yarael _is _the Grand Master now, we've given him too much power," Ki-Adi Mundi said sad.

"Then I'm leaving the Order, I'm with Jayce and Ahsoka," Obi-Wan walked to Jayce and Ahsoka's side and almost literally reinforced their position.

"Master Kenobi, with you I would be, if not for my exile," code-language, and even Jayce and Ahsoka understood it.

Yoda also stood with them, the Jedi Masters on the other side nodded.

"The new Chancellor does trust you, Jayce, Ahsoka, we'll win this war," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Begun, the _real_ Clone Wars, finally have," Jayce, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Padmé nodded in agreement.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**AN: **title says it all, and then the end.

Please review and Enjoy!

I had a lot of fun with you people and I promise you a sequel is coming soon, special thanks to David Fishwick and alienvspredator5 who have been following and reviewing my story to the chapter.

I'll see you all back in the sequel (again…) for this story, have fun!

Alpha545


	19. Fate On The RAS Prosecutor

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: FATE ON THE RAS **_**PROSECUTOR**_

_**Nearly a year later…**_

"_The _Prosecutor_ was given the task to defend trade routes in the Corellian sector, thirteen days ago, they intercepted a Separatist data transmission, unfortunately, contact with the ship was lost right after, presumably, the Separatists wanted the data back,_" the phase-II clone hologram crackled a bit.

Republic Commando RC-1138, Boss, remembered the _Prosecutor _well, quite well actually, as well as he knew his DC-17m rifle, called Deece by most commandos, he mused.

"The _Prosecutor_ was our first home: we were stationed there for a long time," Boss commented and glanced at his squad mates, RC-1140, Fixer, RC-120, Sev and RC-1262, Scorch, who gave him an acknowledging nod.

"_Exactly, you've each been tasked with retrieving data from the four aft starboard data cores, they hold the data about what happened with the _Prosecutor _after we lost contact with her,_" their advisor, the phase-II clone, CC-01/425, explained.

"Understood, Advisor, anything else?" Fixer asked and flipped a switch on his Deece.

"_Jedi Master Kenobi has already dispatched two Jedi Knight to investigate, they are already aboard the _Prosecutor _and have restored partial power to the ship, they'll be able to help you if need be, I'm sure they'll prove quite helpful, these respective Jedi have saved the Republic before, without any help from clones,_" a statement that actually meant something among clones.

"We'll be quite all right, Advisor, just make sure you're ready to scan the files when we send them to you," Boss said and gestured an move-it sign to Sev and Scorch, who were- again- verbally sparring, and- again- stopped by Fixer.

"Sir, we'll be making a near-free drop through space to enter the ship, the Jedi have activated magnetic rays for each individual entrance," Fixer said and opened the airlock.

"Okay boys, make sure your suits are sealed tight," Boss warned.

Scorch patted Sev's backpack to see if it wasn't going to fall of and gave Sev an all clear gesture, then a thumbs-up to Boss.

"Here we go!" Scorch jumped out of the hatch and gave a loud yell of fun.

Sev was next, then it was Boss' turn.

"See you at the rendezvous, Sir!" Boss couldn't hear Fixer anymore, he was slowly drifting through cold vacuum towards a heavy proton missile firing tube.

_Five… four… three… two… one… touchdown_, Boss though and touched the metal of the inner hull of the firing tube.

"Advisor?" he said as his communicator suddenly started violently crackling.

"_I…kggh…Find…kggh… Aft…_".

"Well, that was clear language, Fixer?" he switched to his squad-link and waited for a response.

"_Can't find him anymore,_" the familiar voice said.

"If the Advisor regains contact with us, he will, now let's get those aft data cores hacked shall we?".

"Yes, _Sir, but we got a transmission from the Jedi, I'm patching it to your HUD now,_" Fixer's voice faded away and a female voice sounded.

"_Good day to you, Boss,_" the female voice said joyful.

"Same to you, Sir," Boss could hear the echo from his squad mates, his brothers over that.

"_Thank you, Boss, you are the closest to this position, someone is trying to relay a communication, it might be one of the survivors, I'd like you to check it out, but beware, we've been encountering scavenger droids on the way, they've tried to drill our brains more than once already, so if you have static, be careful,_" the voice said and their communication crackled.

"Will do, Sir, thank you,".

"_Good, I'm uploading the coordinates to your HUD, just follow the objective tracker, the signal is coming from the launching bay, good luck Comma-_" a male voice said this time.

"_Sir, we lost their signal,_" Fixer said after that.

"A jammer must've kicked in somewhere, anyway, we need to move, our enemies will be all over us if we don't hurry," Boss switched the comlink off and moved through a small tunnel that led to the maintenance corridor of the launching bay.

Then the lights turned off, Boss switched his visor to night-vision and the grey-black environment build itself up around him.

"Ugh, if those Mynocks keep chewing on those power cables this ship won't be worth its weight in scrap metal…" he wasn't going to waste his precious ammo on Mynocks.

He moved on through the tunnel, crouched and his Deece ready.

The hatch before him opened with difficulty, and the first thing after that, was static, his visor was filled with disruptions and blurring.

_Fierfek, Scavs!_

His Deece and helmet lights flooded the maintenance corridor with a sea of light, on the wall, Boss saw a device that jumped towards him, spitting a shower of white sparks on him.

Boss shot, and missed, suddenly, the thing was nearly glued on his helmet and preparing to drill a hole in his helmet.

A little drill started spinning and Boss grabbed the scavenger droid with one hand, then started shooting at it with his other hand.

"Get-off-me!" he yelled and threw the lifeless, with orange-hot hole-filled scavenger droid away.

"Di'kutla scavenger droids!" Boss said annoyed and reloaded his Deece.

Then he moved on, switched back to normal mode on his visor and walked through the maintenance corridor, filled with scavenger droids, he noticed.

Another droid clanked motionless on the metal floor and Boss lowered his Deece, now equipped with a sniper rifle attachment.

"That must've been the twentieth I've shot down here, they're worse than those Mynocks," Boss kicked the droid out of his way and shot the next one that dared flying towards him while spraying a shower of white-hot sparks.

A blue bolt flared through the dark corridor, then a _clank_ sound, a sigh of annoyance and the clicking sound of a DC-17m interchangeable reloading.

"Fierfek, you di'kut are annoying!" Boss yelled and decided to hasten things a bit, he threw an EMP grenade into the darkness before him.

Blue sparks forked in a four meter radius around it, _clank, clank, clank _and _clank._

"Four of them, that's a pretty good catch,".

"_Sir, are you there?_".

"Yes Fixer, any life forms?" Boss asked.

"_Only Mynocks on my scope, Sir, I found life signs on the security cameras though,_".

"What life signs?".

"_Well, we got a Trandoshan actually _waving_ to the camera, a clone running, clones being shot, clones talking_," Fixer said with a slight laugh.

"You're going back right now?".

"_It's the only way I can watch security feed right now_," Fixer replied.

"Can you get feed on the launching tube ahead of me?".

"_Some, but very blurry, wait!_".

"Wait what, Fixer?".

"_There are four clones, they're under attack!_" Fixer replied quickly.

"What enemy?" Boss asked as he started running towards the starboard launching bay.

"_Trandoshan elites, two of them, wait, one of them, and make that two clones,_".

Boss hastened.

The blast door luckily went open without any complications, immediately Boss got the Trandoshan elite in his scope and fired three times, and those shots all hit their target.

The Trandoshan elite buckled slowly and hit the ground with a _bang_, Boss hurried to the clones.

"Are you all right?" the two clones nodded uncertainly.

"Sir, there was a detonation in the maintenance corridor, we came to check it out, then those Trandoshans showed up," one of the clones said and saluted.

"Well, that detonation was me, and EMP grenade," Boss shook his head, why weren't all clones as intelligent as Commandos, _running_ towards _an explosion, Tss._

"Sir, where's the rest of your squad?".

"One of them is watching us right now through the security camera and the other two are on their way to the starboard aft data cores,".

"_Sir, shall I patch you through to the Jedi?_" Fixer said over the com.

"Yes, go ahead," the clones looked at the commando standing before them.

"_Boss, are you in the launching bay?_" the male voice said.

"Yes, General, I found a couple of clones, and two Trandoshan elites," Boss replied and looked at the Trandoshan elites' corpses.

"_Yes, it is starting to smell like burned Trandoshan here as well, they're all over the place, mercs, elites, the whole bunch of them,_" the male voice said.

"All right, Sirs, anything else to report?".

"_Nothing but scavenger droids and Trandoshans, and a lightsaber, but there weren't any Jedi stationed aboard the _Prosecutor_, do you know anything?, the lightsaber was lying next to a clone corpse,_" The male said and Boss heard a lightsaber humming on the back ground.

"_It's a bronze one, wait a second, that's one of that dark Jedi's sabers!_" the female voice said.

Two more lightsabers were activated on the back ground.

"Eh, Generals?" Boss asked worried.

"_My'ya is around, be on your guard, alert your squad mates too, she's dangerous and _not_ to be engaged without our help,_" the male voice said with an urgency to it.

"_He's right Boss, she's dangerous, I fought her myself, however skilled you may be, she's more skilled, she took you before, and that was all four of you together, now you are alone,_" the female voice said, only now Boss recognized it.

"Yes General Tano, I finally recognized you," Boss said and smiled from under his helmet.

"_Then you must recognize me as well, I just showed up a little later on Kashyyyk,_" the male voice said.

"A pleasure hearing your voice General Adar, are things better than the last time I met you?" Boss couldn't help but smiling broadly to the clones who were watching Boss talk to no one, they couldn't see the smile of course, because the helmet shielded the wearers face from the outside.

"_Call me Jayce, Boss, we'll be coordinating and fighting your missions a lot more from now on,_" Jayce said and Boss could almost _hear_ the smile on Jayce's face.

"_Then call me Ahsoka, Boss, I'm with Jayce all the time, so this won't be the last you'll hear or see from me either,_" Ahsoka said and laughed faintly.

There was a rolling sound on the other side of the com, a rolling sound Boss knew all too well, all _too _well, and he did not have to hear the following shout to know what was coming towards Jayce and Ahsoka.

"_Droideka's!_" Ahsoka shouted and Boss heard the familiar sound of a Droideka, or Destroyer Droid, coming out of roll mode and planting its three durasteel tripod legs on the metal hallway floor, then firing its twin-barreled high-output blasters with amazing speed while their bubble shields expanded and announced the usual retreat of clones.

"Sirs?" Boss shouted over the com to get above the sound of blasters firing and humming lightsabers that deflected the bolts back at the Droidekas.

"_Don't worry, Boss, we've been here before, they won't be much of a problem,_" Boss sighed relieved and glanced at the clones still standing in front of him.

"Stay here and keep the area secure, I'm going in alone," they would only slow him down.

"Yes, Sir," the two clones said in unison and saluted.

"Squad, be on your guard, there's a dark Jedi here that is _not_ to be engaged, tell the Jedi if you see her, now, let's move it!".

"_Yes, Sir!_" Boss heard the echo of three troopers say.

Two blue lightsabers flared in a canopy filled with red blasterbolts, the lightsaber of Ahsoka Tano and the lightsaber of Jayce Adar.

"Well, you said we could handle them, still think so?" Ahsoka asked as the hallway filled with five more Droidekas.

"Of course we can, Artoo?" Jayce glanced at the blue-and-white astromech droid that had become their friend over time, it whistled, or he whistled and beeped confirming before inserting his data-jack in the computer port.

"It's all a matter of time now, right?" Ahsoka asked and deflected a volley of red blasterbolts with her new blue lightsaber.

"Too bad that's something we don't have much of these days, eh?" Jayce asked and smiled broadly.

"You're right, sure could use a rocket launcher right now,".

R2-D2 beeped loudly and deactivated the gravity in the hallway, after locking all the doors and so hermetically sealing the hallway.

The Droidekas started floating and bumping into walls because of it, this made their shields short out, because even though they could hold lightsabers and blaster fire, this high intensity, hitting the wall, overloaded the shields.

Right then, Jayce and Ahsoka jumped in, through a graceful series of rolls and twirls of themselves and their lightsabers the Droidekas were destroyed.

"Artoo, fun's over, put the gravity back on," the little droid did.

The two landed on their feet and walked to each other.

"So, now we'll just have to find Fence, Echo, Rex and Fives and rendezvous with the Commandos," Ahsoka said and deactivated her lightsaber.

"How is it working for you?".

"Huh?".

"Your new lightsaber, how is it working for you?".

"Oh, it's doing great, the blue blade feels a lot freer than my old green one," Ahsoka said and hung the lightsaber hilt on her belt.

"Good," Jayce put an arm around Ahsoka and kissed her on her Lekku, Ahsoka chuckled.

"I wouldn't want you to have to go through the pain of making another one," Jayce said and smiled.

"Artoo, you know the way?" R2 beeped confirming.

They moved on through the hall and reached an elevator.

"Artoo, can you open it?" Ahsoka asked and R2-D2 inserted his data-jack into the security port next to the elevator doors, then he whistled.

"How long will you need?".

R2-D2 beeped that he didn't know the answer to that.

"Then we'll have to wait I guess…" Ahsoka sighed.

Boss hit the last button triumphant, download.

"Okay, that's the files, Advisor, can you hear me?" no response.

"I repeat, can you hear me?" Boss tried again.

"_Three-eight, I hear you, you got the files?_" the advisor asked, ignoring the fact that they were out of contact for the last few minutes.

"I'm uploading them to you as we speak, any news on the others?".

"_Oh-seven, six-two and forty have already send the files to me and are on their way to the ar-vee, I suggest you hurry up delta, wait, this, these files, they've been recording _everything _that happened on the ship since it was lost, the Republic could spend months trying to scan all that data, hold on, we've got to get this ship back to Coruscant in one peace, I'm calling for back-up, in the meantime, get to the ar-vee,_".

"On it, Advisor," the uploading was complete, Boss moved on towards the hall.

Someone, or something, shrieked above him, Boss quickly looked up and saw a Trandoshan mercenary fall down from the ceiling.

"Blast, ambush!" he shot and three blue bolts flared through the starboard aft data core, they all hit their target and Boss stepped back as the Trandoshan fell.

"Scorch, Sev, Fixer, I got mercs here, lots of them," Boss said through the com and shot more Trandoshan mercenaries coming down from the ceiling, now dead instead of alive and shooting.

"_Same thing at the ar-vee, we've set up positions and are waiting Sir, we are all already here,_" Boss heard Fixer say, and gun-fire on the background.

"Good, I'm coming as soon as possible, first to get these di'kutla mercs of my back!" another one fell at his blue blasterbolts.

"_See you soon, Sir, forty out._" Boss grabbed an flashbang from his belt and pressed the yellow button on it, then he threw it at the Trandoshans.

There was a blinding white flash, the Trandoshans reached for their eyes and fell over, they couldn't see anymore.

Blue bolts pierced the air and soon all of the Trandoshans were dead, all that was left was the smell of burned Trandoshan flesh.

Boss started running to the rendezvous point, shooting scavenger droids from the walls and blasting little smoking holes in Trandoshan bodies.

Ahsoka and Jayce stormed into the hallway, it was filled with Trandoshan mercenaries and B1 battle droids.

Jayce blue blade beheaded a battle droid before following through a second and meeting a Trandoshan in his mid-section.

Two other Trandoshans came running towards him with their LJ-50s shooting, Jayce deflected the bolts with ease and send them flying back to their owners, who fell down just before they had reached Jayce.

Ahsoka's black clothing made her disappear in the shadow of an unlighted hallway and she surprised a group of battle droids with a powerful Force-push from behind.

Then her blue blade cut vertically through a B2 battle droid that had showed up too, she rolled through and dismembered two Trandoshans before killing them with two precise stabs through their heads.

A Trandoshan elite also showed up, he started flooding the hallway with a rain of golden blasterbolts that lit the hallway up.

Jayce ran towards him and leapt over him just before the Trandoshan elite could hit him with the butt of his repeater rifle and landed behind him, while another blue blade already ran clean through the Trandoshan elite's torso, Ahsoka.

Three more battle droids remained, they all died at the hand of Ahsoka, they died in a wave of Force energy.

Jayce smiled.

"That's the last of them here, which room, Artoo?" he asked R2.

R2-D2 went to a room a little bit further and inserted his data-jack in the security port, then he opened the door.

Ahsoka and Jayce went inside, Fence, Fiver, Echo and Rex were waiting patiently for them.

"Nice of you to show up," Rex started and let Jayce cut through his binders.

"We couldn't let you die here, we need you ARC troopers on the front," Jayce teased and cut through Fiver's binders with his lightsaber.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys here, took you a long time though," Fence said and took his DC-15 rifle from the storage after handing Rex his pistols and Fives and Echo their own DC-15s.

"You guys were out of contact, you could've tried sending a emergency signal sooner, if you wanted to be free earlier," Ahsoka said and caressed R2-D2 over his dome.

"Hey, they got us interrogated, we couldn't do anything," Fence replied and inserted a new ammo pack into his rifle.

"Sure, we need to hurry, Delta squad will be at the rendezvous point any time now," Ahsoka pointed at the door.

"Delta squad?, you brought the elite with you?, are we not good enough for you?" Echo said fake insulted.

"Well, _they _insisted on tagging along, but c'mon, we need to hurry as Ahsoka said," Jayce walked out of the room and then the group started running towards the rendezvous point.

Boss jumped over the crates and landed behind Sev, who was sniping the Trandoshans and droids that were chasing Boss.

"Okay boys, let's hit them hard until the others get here," Boss said and pointed at a crate, "AA for you, Scorch,".

"On it, Boss," Boss covered Scorch while he was equipping his Deece with an Anti-Armor attachment.

"Sir, I can't get through to them, what if they are dead?" Fixer asked and threw a thermal detonator to the Trandoshan mercenaries.

"They aren't, Tano, Adar and Fence are with them, they're the best, except for us of course," he added quickly and swung aside for Scorch to fire.

"Another one dead droid," Scorch said when the B1 battle droid disappeared in an explosion.

"And another one happy Scorch," Sev commented with a laugh and hit a Trandoshan on his backpack, which was filled with explosive gas- oddly meant to cool down the LJ-50 if it overheated- and the Trandoshan shot into the air because of the triggered explosion.

"I didn't know Trandoshans could fly?" Scorch commented.

"They can't, we throw them, and they just come down," Sev replied and fired again.

"Cut the chatter you two," Fixer said and looked at Boss, "They sure are taking the time,".

"Well, the way here _is _covered with droids and mercs after all," Sev said and reloaded his Deece.

"Correction, _Heavily armed_ droids and mercs," Fixer shot at a Trandoshan that came to close to him and had to step aside as it walked lifelessly into the crates before dropping dead on the ground.

"Like _that_ one?, being heavily armed doesn't seem to help him very much," Scorch pointed at a Trandoshan elite who was then suddenly pierced by two blue lightsabers.

"Hello guys, how was your day?" Ahsoka asked when they reached the Commandos.

"Smelly," Sev answered, "Smelly and disgusting,".

"Lots of droids and Trandoshans, how was yours'?" Boss asked after the four ARC troopers had taken positions and started shooting.

"Not much different, have you had word from command yet?" Jayce deflected a blasterbolt that came dangerously close to Boss' head and smiled.

"Yes actually, we are to move to the second level, there's an access to the main computer there,".

"Oh, anything about cleaning this mess up first?" Ahsoka deflected more blasterbolts with automatic precision.

"We are to get there and download the data, I guess we should clean this mess up first," Boss inserted a new ammo pack in his Deece and aimed at the droids.

"Well then, try not to hit us," Ahsoka said and she and Jayce leapt towards the droids and Trandoshans.

"Feh, it's harder _not_ to hit you guys than actually hit you, but we'll be careful," Boss whispered and started shooting again.

They were running through the gleaming white labyrinth of hallways now, the second level, and lots of battle droids, Trandoshans and blocked doors.

Scorch put his Deece's barrel to the last Trandoshan in the area his head and pulled the trigger, the Trandoshan dropped on the ground and Scorch followed the others through the hall.

"Commence radical restructuring," Boss gestured at the white blast door that stood between them and the main computer.

Fixer planted the charge on the lock, Sev stood ready to go in and Scorch had a grenade ready to throw into the room, while the ARC troopers stood read to flood the room with blaster fire and Ahsoka and Jayce were waiting in cover.

Fixer hugged the wall, then a flower of fire appeared where the lock was and the doors swung open.

An EMP grenade was thrown into the room and a blue sparkly flash occurred in the room, Sev and Scorch went into the room, followed by Fixer, Boss, and then the ARC troopers.

And then, the two Jedi, Ahsoka and Jayce.

When they entered, the room was filled with destroyed battle droids and dead Trandoshans.

"Advisor, we're slicing right now," Boss reported.

"_Good, I'll be happy to receive those files,_" the Advisor said through the com.

Jayce looked around in the room, it was clear that the Trandoshans had been trying to barricade the room, or at least set up defenses, because the turret terminal was partially sliced and the security lockdown systems nearly operational.

"Fence, could you take a look at this?" Jayce showed Fence a heavy and large, thick barreled rifle.

"Sir, that's an el-jee concussion rifle, heavy ordnance, actually, that's one of the clone rifles, where'd you find it?" Fence asked interested.

"In the hands of a Trandoshan mercenary, something tells me they didn't just steal the ship for the data," Jayce inspected the rifle thoroughly.

"They were probably looking for weapons and supplies, General," Fence said.

Jayce smiled, "Exactly, I think it's not the Trandoshans who are running low on supplies, but the Seps, get what I'm aiming at?" Jayce asked him.

"General, you mean that the Seppies on Kashyyyk are running low on supplies, so they asked the Trandoshans for help, who stole this ship, to give it to the Seppies?" Fence asked.

"They won't like it when we stop that plan, say, they were probably planning a rendezvous here," Jayce mused.

"Sir, that means there can be a CIS ship coming out of hyperspace any moment now,".

"Precisely," Jayce's smile dropped.

"Sir, we got the files to command, what's nex-" the ship's alarms went off.

"_Delta_ _Squad, team Bacta, get to the hangars, there's a CIS droid control ship emerging on our position, you need to get to Hangar A and set up a defense, there'll be droids all over you in minutes, I'll call for help, waiting for support from Coruscant will take too long!_".

Delta squad and the team Bacta moved quickly, out of the room and towards the elevator, Ahsoka gave a quick worried glance at Jayce.

"Don't worry, we got the elite with us," Ahsoka smiled faintly in return.

"_Anyone, this is an emergency, can anyone hear me?_".

"_This is captain Talbot of the RAS_ Arrestor_, who am I speaking to?_".

"_This is Delta Squad's Advisor CC-01/425, we need immediate assistance, the RAS _Prosecutor _will soon be under fire, we need help immediately!_".

"_Help is on the way, just hold on until we arrive, captain Talbot out._" Jayce sighed and looked at Ahsoka, this was going to be a close one, the ten of them and a broken ship against a _Lucrehulk_-class cruiser.

A _very_ close one.

"_Hangar A is the nearest, I suggest you set up defensive positions, and make it fast, 'cause their primary target will be hangar A, this ship _has _to get back to Coruscant, in _one _piece._" The Advisor said while they were running towards hangar A.

"Yes Advisor, we'll throw them a party," Boss said and they ran into hangar A.

"Fence, Rex, Fives and Echo, get up to the higher position in the back of the hangar and stay out of sight, Delta squad and we will lay down a few surprises and keep them busy, three-six," Ahsoka said and pointed at the big balcony in the back of the hangar.

"Yes, General," Fence and his men moved to the rear of the hangar and Ahsoka walked to Jayce, who was talking with the Commandos.

"You lay some surprises and Ahsoka and I will arrange some cover for you guys, a three-six here too," Jayce said and the four Commandos left to lay mines, trip-sensors on crates and other 'nasty surprises' for the droids.

"We're using both of them as ambush?, we're just trying to be sure, or…?" Ahsoka smiled.

"The second one. No wait, actually, both of them," Jayce replied and looked at the mess of crates lying around in the hangars.

"Lets give them three lines, I bet there will be lots of droids and they'll need the chance to retreat if there are too many droids, which I'm sure there will be," Ahsoka started lining the crates up with the Force in three rows, each one a bit further to the rear of the hangar, the second and third line had an break in the line in case the Commandos would need to pull back a bit.

Jayce helped too, and they were in luck, hangar A was the loading hangar, ammo was lying all around, and at every position they put extra ammo, two cases filled with ammo packs, two cases AA ammo, and three cases sniper rounds, everything that had not been used went to the four ARC troopers.

R2-D2 raced into the hangar, he'd been in hiding until now and waited for Ahsoka to notice him.

"Oh, Artoo, I'm sorry boy, you'd better get into hiding again, it's not safe enough for you," the little astromech droid left sad.

"Oh, great…".

"Sir, I can see the droid ship," Sev told Boss.

"You can't see into hyperspace, not even _you _can see that far," Scorch replied.

"Still, he's right, it's on the edge of the system," Jayce said and gestured the Commandos and ARC troopers to take up hidden positions, immediately the hangar seemed empty except for Ahsoka and him.

The _Lucrehulk_-class cruiser flashed up just some distance from the _Prosecutor._

"Be ready guys, let us do the first part, they need to think we're the only enemies here, and I bet we can keep them at bay on ourselves for a while, when they hit the line between these two mines you come in action, Fence, you wait for the signal," Ahsoka glanced at Jayce, he was calm, and it calmed her too.

Droid dispensers, machines that were little droid factories of themselves, spawned from the cruiser's arced arms.

They floated slowly towards the ship.

"Shouldn't we just have locked the hangar shields up?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, this is the only hangar with only _one _way out, so it's easier to trap them here, if they direct all forces here, it's an easier job for us to mob 'em up, right?" Jayce explained and sighed the tension out.

"Oh, okay," Ahsoka said and she heard her voice tremble.

"Don't worry 'soka, we'll be fine, they are just tinnies after all,".

_Oh, I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about what that My'ya person is doing here… _Ahsoka followed Jayce's example and sighed the tension out.

The droid dispensers had reached the force-field that sealed the hangar off from the vacuum, Jayce and Ahsoka pushed their hands forward and then closer too each other, the dispensers followed the movement and collided into each other, the first wave was easily defeated.

Then the second wave of droid dispensers, which came milliseconds after the first one, and got through the force-field before Ahsoka or Jayce could react.

Hell broke loose, immediately B1 and Super Battle droids fired at the two Jedi, who deflected the bolts back at the droids with lethal and utmost precision.

Two blue sabers flashed in a storm of red laser bolts, Scorch glanced at Boss and activate the silent com, so that no one would hear them talk.

"_Sir, shouldn't we go help them?_".

"_No, I admit it looks chaotic but I know this is with more precision than we'll ever achieve_," Boss replied.

"_Well, I'm all tense…_" Scorch murmured.

"_Relax, we've done this before,_".

"_You were not supposed to hear that-Sir,_" Scorch gasped, why didn't he turn the com off again?

"_Focus, Delta!_" Scorch nodded and saw that Boss was looking at him.

A B1-an unfortunate B1 battle droid got near the mines, and a little too far, it disappeared in an explosion and immediately the four Commandos of Delta squad left their hidden positions and started shooting the droids.

Scorch launched an AA at the B1 battle droid dispenser, it blew out a chunk with a flower of fire and the three droids standing too close to the explosion died in the flames.

Boss shot a Super Battle droid in his middle and threw an EMP grenade right in the middle of a group of other droids.

A somersault brought Jayce into the middle of another group of droids and he started cutting through the battle droids before they even knew he was there.

Three more dispensers landed, B2, or Super Battle droid dispensers this time.

The Super Battle droids made the battle a lot harder, their thick shell of armor held some of the blaster bolts out, the Commandos had to shoot multiple times to bring the Super Battle droids down.

And so, they broke the line, the second line and nearly the third line.

"Need a hand here!" Fixer yelled as he was at the rear of the hangar fending off droids.

Immediately the ARC troopers came in action, they flooded the pathway through the lines, now filled with only droids, with blue, flaring laser bolts.

Droids fell with incredible speed and soon the droids in the hangar were all destroyed.

Jayce deactivated his lightsaber and looked out of the force-field, the dispensers had stopped landing, and the _Lucrehulk_-class cruiser's guns started repositioning.

"Sir, they're probably thinking that if they can't get the ship, they'll just destroy it," Fence said as he closed in.

"Then where is the _Arrestor_ hanging out?" Rex said and kicked a destroyed B1 battle droid's head off.

"Well, we can't wait for them, looks like they're about to fire, Advisor?" Boss activated his com.

"_Delta lead, I noticed, I'm working on something right now, get to the rear of the hangar and wait on the turbo lift there,_" the Advisor said.

The four ARC troopers and the four Commandos started running, only Ahsoka didn't, Jayce stopped and looked at her.

"C'mon, we need to hurry!" no reaction.

"Ahsoka!" she turned around.

"Jayce, go with the troopers, I've got a score to settle with My'ya," she said and ran out of the hangar.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Jayce whispered and followed the troopers to the rear of the hangar.

Ahsoka walked through the hallway, she had seen it, My'ya was here, in this walkway, near.

The sound of two lightsabers activating occurred behind her and she turned around, My'ya stood there with two bronze lightsaber blades piercing the air.

"I see you found your lightsaber," Ahsoka said and activated her own, a blue shaft rose up and spread a scent of burned metal.

"Indeed I did, and you will regret you put it back instead of taking it with you,".

"Why would I take it with me, it's not really mine, and it disappearing would prove you were still on board," Ahsoka pointed her blue blade at My'ya.

"Scum," My'ya lashed forward and Ahsoka parried the two blades.

My'ya jumped over her and her two blades came from Ahsoka's left and right, Ahsoka jumped up and directed a Force-push at My'ya.

Pushing her blades into the metal floor My'ya started to lose speed in her flight backwards, a black smoke filled the air and the lights flashed out.

All that was visible now were the three blades flashing around, the hallway had grown so dark that the wielders of the lightsabers weren't even visible in the light of the lightsabers.

The turbo lift lowered a few meters, then on the wall an maintenance hatch became visible, Jayce went in first and ran over the tubes and miniature walkways to the other end of the hatch, the clone followed and the sound of heavy turrets pounding the _Prosecutor_'s shields began.

"_Hull strength at ninety percent,_" a computer voice said.

"Why don't we just fly outta here?" Scorch asked Jayce when he ran behind him.

"_Engines offline, evacuate immediately, evacuate immediately,_".

"Figures…" Scorch sighed and shook his head.

"_We can't wait for reinforcements, we need to fight back ourselves,_" the Advisor chimed in.

"_Turrets are offline,_" the computer voice said.

"_It's just emergency procedure, you'll have to activate them by ourselves,_".

"Unmanned gunnery against a battle cruiser?" Sev asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we'll make 'em regret the day the blew up Delta squad and team Bacta!" Scorch cheered enthusiastic and the ARC troopers nodded.

Jayce blade only barely crossed with the sudden blue flare sticking out in front of him, then he jumped over and Anakin, or Darth Vader revealed himself.

"_Exactly delta Six-two, now get to the terminals, the objective tracker has been updated with the exact location,_" Boss nodded and fence followed.

"We'll provide cover fire, there's a short hallway between us and the terminal room, but it's filled with now droid controlled turrets and probably hell of a lot clankers, these _are_ the emergency terminals after all," Fence said and released the safety on his DC-15.

"All right, Commandos, let's make them regret, no one steals a ship from the Republic and blows it up when _we are around,_" Boss reached the hatch and left the maintenance tunnel first.

They moved through a dark grey hallway and ended up in a rigged hallway with turrets, immediately they were under fire, _heavy_, and _rapid _fire.

"What the?, guys, didn't you see that?" Jayce yelled confused as the clones were simply ignoring Darth Vader.

"I cut them off," Vader said.

"What are _you _doing here?".

""

My'ya leapt away and deactivated her sabers, Ahsoka couldn't sense her anymore.

_Force cloaking, better watch it 'soka…_

Ahsoka closed her eyes and waited for any sign of My'ya.

-flash-

Ahsoka's bright blue blade pierced My'ya's stomach, Ahsoka gasped shocked from her own reflexes, then the body dropped, leaving Ahsoka speechless for a while.

"Artoo, you'd best get over here, she is dead…" almost immediately a flashlight flooded light over her.

"Hello, you were there all the time weren't you?" Ahsoka smiled.

R2-D2 responded with a series of affirmative and happy beeps and twitters.

"Well, we should get to Jayce and the others, they'll need our help, don't you think?" Ahsoka caressed the little droids dome, he couldn't feel it but R2 did like it, maybe he knew it meant: Don't worry.

Two blue flashing rockets soared through the space and hit two of the four turrets.

Then, after a few more seconds, another two rockets bolted through the air around him, all four turrets were destroyed when the black fiery smoke cleared.

Two Droidekas came rolling into the hallway and unfolded until they were that all too familiar ball-shaped version of death.

Their twin-barreled high-output blasters nearly overwhelmed the clones with a punishing volley of red blasterbolts.

Two AAs soar through the air and land on the Droidekas, who disappear in a cloud of fire.

The eight moved quickly into the room at the end of the hallway and flood it with blaster fire, the droids were quickly destroyed.

The Commandos rushed to the terminal and started slicing, and, at the same time more droids entered the room.

"Uh-oh, we can't slice it!" Boss said.

"Prosecutor_, what's wrong with your gunnery?_" Talbot's voice said through the com.

"_We are working on the problem right now,_" the Advisor replied and Scorch knew Boss was swallowing.

R2-D2 and Ahsoka raced through the door and into the room, Jayce's heartbeat sped up immediately.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka exclaimed confused.

"Ahsoka," Vader said back like a greeting.

"What are you doing here?".

"I'm here to… _redeem _myself…" Vader said and looked down like a kid after being caught on stealing candies.

"What?" Jayce and Ahsoka said together, Vader, or possibly Anakin's mental shields were gone and they could feel he was honest.

"I killed Sidious, and send all CIS data and shutdown codes to the Republic, please, please forgive me!" Anakin said.

"You just tried to _kill _me!" Jayce yelled.

"But I didn't, right?" Anakin said helpless.

"The Jedi will decide about your _redemption, _first we need to help the clones save the ship, we'll trust you for now," Ahsoka nodded and the three went towards the control room.

They rushed into the room and saw that the clones had already cleared the room.

"I'm not going to ask, Sirs, anyway, we can't slice it…." Boss said and pointed at the consoles.

"Better not, Artoo, go ahead," Ahsoka said and R2-D2 inserted his data-jack into the computer port.

"_Hull strength at ten percent, systems failure…_".

"Uh-oh…" Jayce put an arm around Ahsoka.

Then R2-D2 let pulled his data-jack out of the computer and the turrets outside of the window started repositioning.

Then firing large blue plasma bolts.

"Look! Fireworks!" Scorch said laughing and the _Lucrehulk_-class cruiser's shields started wearing down quickly with the combined firepower of two _Acclamator-_class assault ships.

"_Their shields are buckling,_" Talbot said through the com and Ahsoka pressed herself closer against Jayce.

Then the droid ship exploded in a violent flash that filled the windows with blinding golden light while the battle droids fell on the ground, the droid control ship was destroyed and Delta squad and team Bacta were still alive.

Victory.

AN: Hey guys, wow, look at this, I'm sorry, it just really got to me that I had a writer's-block on that story, so I solved it this way, at least it's going out with a bang, right?

Please Review and Enjoy!


	20. Epilogue

**CHAPTER TWENTY: EPILOGUE**

**

* * *

**

**_Five years later…_**

**_

* * *

_**

"C'mon, come and get it," Six year old Luke Skywalker said playfully and made the red ball dance further away from the three year old Togruta girl that was chasing the ball.

The little girl giggled and stretched her right hand out to the ball, immediately it came flying to her little hands.

"Hey, no fair, daddy, she cheated!" Luke told Anakin and pointed at the little girl who was now playing with five year old Leia.

"Ain't flying kid, she outsmarted you," Anakin replied and looked at the Naboo sun.

"How's little Mana doing today?" Jayce said as he and Ahsoka walked into the garden.

"Great,".

"Thanks for babysitting her," Jayce continued as Ahsoka rushed to their daughter.

"Already got two, a third won't be a problem, ever," Anakin smiled.

"Thanks anyway," Jayce said and walked to Ahsoka and little Mana.

Padmé walked up to Anakin and started talking to him behind Jayce and Ahsoka.

"How's our favorite girl doing?" Ahsoka asked Mana and smiled when she tried to say something but ended up coughing.

"Don't worry, you'll learn it soon enough Mana," Jayce took Mana and lifted her up in the sky, "Man, you're growing fast!".

"Oh, she's tired," Ahsoka said when Mana yawned, then she took her and looked at Jayce.

Then he gave her a kiss.

* * *

**AN: **And they lived happily ever after, sorry guys, I decided the Mustafar battle was the big epic final battle, have fun, no to-be-continued's on this.

I will, someday, do a redo of this, okay guys?

Please review and Enjoy!

Alpha545


End file.
